


Operation Blackwood

by Hamiah



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst, Blood and Violence, Childhood Trauma, Death, Depression, Developing Relationship, Discussion of Abortion, Doc's greatest skill is emphaty, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Murder-Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Political conspirancy, Psychological Trauma, Slow Build, Tags Are Hard, developing personality, try to be realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiah/pseuds/Hamiah
Summary: Archive dates>Rainbow>Operations_< Operation Blackwood >Date: 2013. 12. 19.Main objective: Protect [ CLASSIFIELD ] objectSide objective: Secure Blackwood Institute, Alberta, CanadaLeader: Gustave "Doc" KatebTeam members: [ CLASSIFIELD ]Contact: Abigel Lane (24/F;USA)Date: 2014. 02. 15.Status: FAILEDMain objective: DESTROYEDContact: MISSINGDate: 2019. 10. 27.Status: REOPENED
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Original Female Character
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _French speaking_

A loudly, monotone ring flow into his dreamless sleep at the middle of the night. At first, it seemed just a dream came – maybe a sound from the hospital that echoed still in his mind… an EKG or an MRI probably. But, as it got louder and louder it became clear that the sound wasn’t in his dream. With an awake mind he could realize his phone was ranging. He opened his eyes tiredly, he felt like he slept only a few minutes. He rubbed his eyes and checked the clock beside his bed. It was 3:49 am. He barely slept 2 hours yet… It was pitch black outside and yesterday’s storm was still going on and only the rare lightning illuminated the night and his room. With a bad grace he took his phone from the bedside table. By heart he just wanted to hung up the phone and sleep further, but he couldn’t afford it. Still lying in the bed, he checked the screen. It was an unknown number and strangely it called his private number that only a few people knew. He suspiciously picked up.

_“Oui?”_ he asked on a hoarse voice.

“Gustave…” a weak, barely audible woman voice sounded. “Help…please…”

“Abigel?” he called in surprise. He recognized her voice immediately despite he didn’t hear her for 5 years already. He sat up now fully awake. “What happened? Are you in Paris?”

“Yes-… Help-…” she repeated. Inaudibly she could barely speak. “I could only call you. Please, help us…” her voice choked and he could hear tears got over her. Without a second thought he jumped out from the bed and got his clothes from the armchair where he threw them yesterday.

“It’s alright, Abigel” he tried to calm her. He held his phone with his shoulder making his hands free. “I will help, but I need to know where are you and what happened!” tried to keep her talking while he got up his pants in hurry. There was silence for long moments. “Abigel?” his heart was pounding in his throat. “Abigel? Are you there? Abigel!” Worry and nervousness rushed him as he waited for answer. He helplessly tried to figure out what should he do if Abigel can’t answer, but the fear overrun his mind.

“Answer me, Abigel!” he said louder while he took up a gray jumper over his white night t-shirts.

“I… I… shot” she panted painfully. It was clear she was barely conscious. “Help…”

“Were you shot!?” he asked incredulously but only silence came. “Abigel, stay with me! Where are you?” he asked now fully clothed, got a black leather jacket with his wallet and his key in its pocket. He was ready to go wherever she was, but she didn’t answer. “Abigel?! Talk to me!”

“Yeah…” her weak voice sounded. “Yeah…”

“I need to know where you are to call an ambulance” he spoke slowly and at loud to make sure she understood what he said. In the meantime, he left his apartment, shouted the door behind him and run down on the stairs.

“No! No!” Her voice was now sober and in panic. A painful moan came before she continued with weak voice again. “Don’t call ambulance! Please, Gustave… please… don’t… they find us…” she was panting loudly. However Gustave heard footsteps in the background as run toward Abigel through several puddles.

“Alright, calm down! I won’t!” he tried to calm her as he got in his car that luckily parked in front of the apartment. “But tell me where are you and who are you with?” Silence came again. Gustave was more and more afraid that after all those years since she left, he had to listen to her dying and he couldn’t help her, couldn’t save her… couldn’t do anything just sit in his car and waited and pray to the women has enough strength to tell him where she was.

“Gustave…” she moaned his name and Gustave’s heart clenched. All memories came back to him. He can’t lose her again.

“I’m here, _mon chéri_ , I’m here!” he tried to stay calm for her. “I go to you. Just tell me where are you!”

“At… at square de la Roquette…in an alley” she whispered. He relieved a bit, it was only five minutes away. But it was still a pretty big area.

“I’m on my way!” he left with 180 degrees turn and wheel squeaking. “Keep talking, Abigel! Stay with me! Where are you hurt?” He didn’t care about the speed limit he pressed the accelerator to the floor and barreled down on the empty streets of Paris.

“Chest…” she moaned. His momentary relieved was gone. Her life was in danger if any of her organs injured and didn’t get a hospital in time. Suddenly he heard footsteps again.

“Is there someone with you?” Silence came. “Let me talk with them! Need to stop the bleeding!”

“Can’t…” she hardly answered. A quiet, thin voice came – sounded like a kid. Gustave wanted to ask, but she continued. “Gustave…I…” her voice was softer now. It scared and calmed him in the same time.

“ _Oui?_ ” She didn’t answer, but in the background now a male voice echoed from the distance. Gustave didn’t understand what he said and didn’t get a chance to ask.

“Hide, honey!” She said to someone worriedly before the line was broken.

“Abigel?! Abigel!” he shouted but she wasn’t in call anymore. Even couldn’t call back because she called from a private number. He threw the phone on the passenger’s seat while without any thoughts he drove through a red lamp. Every past seconds seemed hours while worry and despair drove him. For 5 years he hadn’t heard anything from her, no matter what he tried… calls, messages, asking friends. She changed her number, deleted herself from every social platforms and left the country. She just disappeared one day to another without even a goodbye. It hurt him and he was angry with her, but still he could blame only himself. Five years ago he failed to protect her. She didn’t feel herself in safe beside him and his team anymore so she fled. But after all, she returned and she was in Paris again. So close to him, still so far. However, the only one though that left in his mind when he reached the park was that it may will be their last goodbye…

He drove nervously into the square and looked around in hurry. There were several alleys or narrow streets and he knew that he had no time to check them one by one. He looked for any sign, any movement or anything that help him to find her. The square was empty and the lamps illuminated only the little park in the middle. He lowered the windows and drove slower along the roundabout around the square, looked into every dark alley. He could only hope that maybe could spot her phone’s light or the one who was with here or could hear any movement despite the raining, but nothing happened.

He almost circled the square when suddenly he heard footsteps echoing and in the rear-view mirror he saw a man ran out into the middle of the street right behind his car. Looked like a young man who nervously and despairingly looked around the square. He walked back and forth in a gasp not caring about the rain and visibly looked and waited for something. Gustave didn’t hesitate for a moment, quickly turned around with the car not caring about the oneway sign. The young man looked puzzled at the car as he stood out of its way. Gustave drove up to the high shoulder not caring about his car neither. He just stopped the engine and tore the key from it when he almost jumped out from the car.

“ _Is there an injured woman_?” he called out to the young man while he already headed to the dark alley. “ _I’m a doctor_ ”

“ _Oui-_ ” he answered confused “ _In the alley… she.. she… I called the ambulance_ ” he stuttered “ _My girlfriend and another man are with her_ ” Gustave didn’t pay attention to him anymore but run into the alley with his all fear. The alley was pretty tight and long, a car would have barely enough space. There wasn’t any light except the little reflections in the several puddles that Gustave run through. As he got deeper, scrapped furnitures – sofas, wardrobes, lamps, tables – and trashcans appeared that have become more and more until there was almost a labyrinth. Gustave hurriedly sidestepped them when after a huge oak wardrobe, he finally found them.

Abigel lied on the wet ground unconscious while the rain steadily washed over her blood that leaked from her chest. A young blonde haired woman knelt beside her and hold her head on her lap while tried to squeeze her wound with a silk scarf. Desperate and on the edge of a panic attack she stared Abigel face while an older bald man stood next to them and lit them with his phone.

“ _Lower her head!_ ” Gustave called out while knelt on the other side of Abigel. The women got her head up and looked at him surprised. “ _I’m a doctor!_ ” For this she immediately let her head on the ground.

“ _What… what I should do_?” asked quietly while Gustave took the grip from her. He quickly checked her pulse; it was weak and seemed it become weaker and weaker for moments, she lost far too much blood. Her breath was more disquieting; it was irregular and halting.

“ _Help open her shirts!_ ” he feared the worst and started to prepared to be immediately resuscitated as it will be needed. The women unbuttoned the black shirt with shaking hands. As she opened the clothes fully and tossed the material to her sides, Gustave noticed a gold necklace which’s medal formed one name ‘Emma’. For a moment his gaze caught the jewel and unwittingly associated it with the voice of a kid that he might heard on the phone. His thought, however, didn’t get any further because at the square blue and red lights appeared.

“ _Finally_ ” he murmured and looked up to the other men, however the man stared a further pile of furniture with a strict, inexpressive look. “ _Hey!_ ” Gustave called for his attention.

“ _Excuse me, I thought I heard something_ ” his deep voice was much calmer than the women’s. “ _What can I do?_ ”

“ _Clear the way for the stretcher!_ ” He nodded to the direction of the square.

“Gus- tave-..Em-…My-…” Barely audible moan came from Abigel. Gustave caught his head back; she didn’t move, her eyes was still closed and didn’t say anything else.

“I’m here, dear! Hear me? Abigel?!” It quickly became clear that she regained consciousness only for a moment.

“ _Monsiere! Let us there!_ ” Two paramedic reached them. The women jumped up let the paramedic there. One of them took her place immediately while the other put down a stretcher next to them. “ _Gustave?_ ” The older one saw his face when knelt down.

“ _Charles_!” Gustave recognized him too. “ _Gunshot injury on the chest. Weakening pulse and breath. Probably lungs injury and pneumothorax!_ ”

“ _Get her up!_ ” Charles respond and stood up let the younger paramedic to put the stretcher directly beside her. Gustave and Charles lifted her onto the stretcher with firm and experienced hands than the two paramedic quickly raised her and headed for the ambulance car that meanwhile backed into the alley. Gustave followed them immediately but then suddenly something came into his mind. He turned back and looked around the dark alley. The women and the other man curiously looked at him, but his thoughts were somewhere else. The necklace – Emma – the voice in the background – a kid – Abigel’s broken words – ‘My’- the movement that the man heard… It became clear.

“ _Gustave! Are you coming?_ ” Charles called back to him from the car. Meanwhile they put Abigel in the ambulance car. “ _We intubate her than we have to go!_ ”

“ _A child is here somewhere!_ ” he said and immediately started to look around between the old furnitures. If he was right a child was still hiding there somewhere, alone in the dark and in the rain. How scared can be... “ _Help me!_ ” he called to the others who just blankly stared at him.

“ _There wasn’t any child here_ ” The young women said but started to search too just as the bald man.

“Emma!” Gustave shouted, but no answer. “Emma!” While he looked for her in the dark, couldn’t do anything but thinking that the child probably Abigel’s daughter. “I’m Gustave! Your mother’s friend!” It was bitter almost painful feeling to say that but there wasn’t place for being sentimental now. At most 5-years old girl was there who he couldn’t let alone on the street, but they had to leave to the hospital now.

“ _Gustave!_ ” Charles called again.

“Emma! We have to go now to help your mother!” he tried, but became more and more nervous and angry. What if he is wrong and just waste the time? He wanted to go with Abigel, he didn’t want to stay there.

He almost gave up when a little girl stepped from the shadow in a long, red raincoat and black wellingotn boots. Everybody looked at her. She was indeed around 5 years old. The hood of her raincoat was on her head but the stray hairs stuck to her face in the rain. On her back there was a pretty big backpack compared to her and she tightly held an old stuffed toy and a little paper. She had scared and lost face and looked around in despair, checked everybody then looked at Gustave who slowly walked to her and raised his hand to her.

“Come, Emma! Let’s go with your mother, okay?” he smiled at her calmly and tried to hide his own nervousness, but Emma didn’t move just stared back at him in distrust. “It’s okay, you can trust me”

“What is your name?” she asked quietly sounded like a squeak. She spoke surprisingly clear compared to her age. Gustave didn’t expect her awareness but answered almost immediately.

“Gustave Kateb. Your mother may have mentioned me as ‘Doc’” he waited for her but his patience was running out. She looked down to the paper in her hand than after a moment suddenly run to Gustave avoided everyone else. Without any thinking, he got up Emma in his arm and went to the car with fast steps. Easily put her up to the high car then he stepped up too. Almost in the same moment as the door closed behind them the car started off at high speed.

“Sit there, Emma!” he pointed to seat next to Abigel’s leg and Emma clumsily climbed up to the high chair. After he helped her fastening the seat belt, stepped to the woman’s other side. The younger paramedic held the intubating tube steadily at her head while Charles tied down the wound with sterile gauze.

“ _Her blood pressure is dropping_ ” Charles informed Gustave as he nodded the life signal monitor.

“ _Go to the Val de Grâce!_ ” Gustave cried out to the driver. The Val de Grâce military hospital was further away, but he served there when he wasn’t on GIGN mission. He knew everybody there and trusted more than in any other hospitals in Paris.

“ _That’s too far, Gustave and isn’t on emergency duty today just in case!_ ” Charles answered, but he found himself with Gustave’s unbreakable gaze.

“ _Just go there! Tell them on radio I said it!_ ” After a heavy sight and headshaking he gave the order to the driver to go to military hospital. It was a hard decision for Gustave because Abigel needed operation immediately, but in the military hospital where he worked, he could do more for her. He couldn’t bear it if he has to just wait in the waiting room and not doing anything.

Minutes seemed to be hours and thousands of thoughts and feelings circled in Gustave’s head – fear, despair, doubt, pain, anger. Events 5 years ago, their research, every moment of time together… and that fatal moment when he realized she left him. The swirl of his thoughts that pulled him deeper and deeper was disturbed by a monotone beep. And for a moment the world froze to him.

“ _Gustave!_ ” Charles cried while still pressed the wound. He felt like he has been slapped on the face and woke up from being frozen. Now he could act and started CPR immediately. In the same time the younger paramedic was ready to perform rescue breath with a breathing balloon through the intubated tube.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

His pressing was strong; his movements were precise. After several years he did it instinctively already. His cold-blood, rational and collected attitude were that helped him many times and made sure he succeded. But this nature was nowhere now.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

“ _Defibrillator, now!_ ” somewhere in the distant he heard Charles’s voice. He lost again. He simply couldn’t tear his eyes away from Abigel’s face… couldn’t hear anything else than the monotone beep… couldn’t feel anything else than her cold skin under his hand. Couldn’t think anything else than bringing her back. Nothing else mattered.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

He was a doctor, a doctor on the field. He saw many people die and even people died under his hands. Death always accompanied him, but it never was so heavy. Never was so hard to bear it.

“ _Charged! Back!_ ” He reacted automatically and leaned back. Abigel’s body rose up lifeless. Nothing happened… he continued CPR in hurry.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

“Come on, Abigel!” he whispered. “Come back to me! Don’t give up!” He almost screamed now. Nothing else mattered.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

“ _Back!_ ” And he stopped again. Nothing happened.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

Grief approached him and his feelings over weaved him. Nothing was ever so painful to him.

“ _Back!_ ” Nothing.

60 compressions… 2 rescue breaths…

“ _Back!_ ”

Rare, weak beeps echoed in the silenced car. And no sound was ever so reassuring than that sound. Gustave leaned back with a relieved sigh. Unawares he reached out and took her hand. It was cold and still wet, but this touch calmed him.

“It’s okay little girl! Your mom won’t let you alone” Gustave looked up to Charles who slightly smiled at Emma, while he tied down the wound. Gustave followed his look at Emma. She sat there in silence where he said and didn’t respond. She still held close the toy and the paper while stared Abigel’s motionless body with teary eyes. Gustave wanted to say something; he should have say something, but couldn’t.

“ _We arrived!_ ” The driver cried back and in the same time took a sharp turn and stopped. The backdoors were opened immediately by doctors and nurses. Within moments they lifted Abigel out of the car with Charles’s and Gustave’s help and headed in the hospital quickly. The two paramedics accompanied them while Charles informed them about the patient’s injuries and current condition. Gustave nervously tried to followed them however at the entrance a gray haired, bearded doctor who visibly wasn’t a member of the surgical team stopped him.

“ _Gustave! Stop_!” he said firmly; even grabbed his shoulder with a hand to make sure he won’t sidestep him.

“ _What!?!_ ” he looked at him angrily, then caught his eyes back to see as Abigel disappeared from his sight.

“ _You can’t go in the operating room!_ ” He looked back shocked. It was a slap in his face. He wanted to say something but he preceded him. “ _You know the rules, Gustave! You shall not be in the operation room if you have any personal connection with the patient. And visibly you have!_ ”

“ _Oh come on, Pierre!_ ” he tried, but couldn’t convince him. Gustave became more and more nervous and angry. He came here just because he could actually do something here for her. And now he was ordered out in the waiting room. “ _I will assist only_ ”

“ _No! Dr. Medford is going to assist to Dr. Chaney!_ ” The man said and Gustave just rolled his eyes. “ _You are not in a condition for it! You barely slept! They can do more for her, than you now_ ”

“ _Do you think-_ ” He raised his voice, but he was interrupted.

“ _Do not even start this! May be you are the lead medical officer here, but I am the director of this hospital! And now I am who reminds you of the rules!_ ” as he saw Gustave resigned sigh he continued with a calmer voice. “ _Help rather to the child. Seems she needs someone to take care of_ ” He nodded back to the ambulance car and Gustave followed his look.

Emma stood on the edge of the ambulance car’s and looked down to the wet paving. Still hold the toy and the paper as she made to jump down from the car’s floor that was almost that high as she was, moreover the backpack on her took her balance too. Remorse caught him as he looked at her sad and teary face. He forgot about her. As everyone else did and left her alone. Just now realized that it may hard for him, but much harder for that little child. She was only 5 years old, can’t be blamed for anything. Probably she didn’t even understand what is happening, didn’t know where she was, didn’t know anybody around herself. She saw her mother to die; she was all alone. Just wanted to go with her mother, but barely could. He felt sorry and responsible for her. She trusted him in the alley and he simply couldn’t leave her there in the rain alone.

“Emma, wait!” He called and quickly went back to her, however Emma already jump down. She felt on her knee but still didn’t let go the toy and the paper. By the time he reached her, she had already stood up. He expected she will cry or at least she will react to hurting her knees. But no, she just looked at him with the same awareness look as in the alley. She didn’t give any reaction as a 5 years old child should give. Obviously got a huge trauma; and he almost leave her alone. He was ashamed himself.

“Are you alright?” He crouched in front of her and looked in her eyes. He just noticed how similar she was to Abigel. Long black hair; deep, dark blue eyes; slightly round face. She was clearly Abigel’s daughter. Emma just nodded and Gustave smiled faintly at her.

“Your mother will be fine soon!” He said, but her face didn’t change. She just simply didn’t believe him. She can’t be reassured with empty words that even he didn’t believe. She was much smarter than her contemporary. Gustave’s smile faded and he continued seriously. “Come! Let’s go inside!” He stood up and held out a hand to her.

“Mom told me to say something to you” she said suddenly with a low voice. She seemly was dedicated to tell him something and won’t move until that. He looked at her surprised, but interested.

“All right, then! I’m listening” Gustave crouched back to her despite the rain. Emma looked around them suspiciously.

“Mom said I have to tell you it when we are alone. Nobody else can hear it. It’s a secret” Gustav had to established again how clearly she spoke compared to her age. He also looked around them, but nobody was there, only they stood in the rain.

“Nobody can hear us now. You can tell me, Emma!” Emma nodded again and leaned closer to him to whisper it directly in his ear.

“There were two at Blackwood” He barely heard her, but it was more than enough. At first he didn’t understand, but it took only a moment to get the meaning of her words. Shock flowed him. Everything became clear to him now; all events 5 years ago and real reason why the Raindow team failed the Operation Blackwood.

And those events didn’t end there. If he was right Abigel and Emma were in lethal danger...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

“There were two at Blackwood” Emma’s words echoed in his head. Thousands of thoughts run through his mind. ‘How could it happened?’ ‘Why Abigel didn’t tell him this 5 years ago?’ ‘Did she know it back then?’ Did Six know about it?’ ‘How they could expect a successful mission from him with such a lack of information like this?’ ‘The same terrorist group shot down Abigel now?’ ‘Where is the other one now?’ ‘And what are they planning with it?’

But he was sure of one thing. The Rainbow team had to take this case.

“You did well to tell me” he tried to smile at her again. “Your mother will proud of you when she wakes up!” A faded little smile appeared on her face for a moment, but didn’t take her aware gaze off him.

“Let’s go inside before we both get cold” he stood up and held out a hand for her again. Now she folded the paper in her pocket then took Gustave’s hand and followed him to the hospital. Meanwhile Gustave reached for his phone in his jacket pocket. However, when he felt it empty, he realized he throw it on the seat in his car… that car he left on the square.

“ _Shit_ ” he hissed

“Where is mom?” Emma looked up at Gustave when they arrived in the hospital and stepped to the nurses’ station. The hospital was pretty crowed; visibly not Abigel was the only one at the traumatology. Nurses and doctors almost run through the room back and forth. They spoke, almost shout louder and louder while in the background dozens of telephones, life monitors, a TV with news and other machines were beeping. Emma stepped closer to Gustave and looked up to him terrified. He was looking for a certain nurse, but when he felt Emma squeezed his hand and stepped closer to him he looked down to see how scared she looked around.

“She is in the operating room” Gustave crouched down in front of her to be at same height. “Other doctors heal her and we have to wait here, okay?” She just nodded a little. “Now, we go up to my office, get warm and dry” She nodded again and sniffed.

_“Dr. Kateb! You were looking for me_ ” _”_ A middle-aged, plump, short blonde haired nurse stepped to them. She wore green nurse clothes and hold several map in her hand. She looked down, and just noticed Emma and the dried tears and red eyes. “ _Oh! What’s wrong my dear?”_ Emma just looked back confused and stepped more close to Gustave – almost hide behind him, who already stood up.

“ _She doesn’t speak in French_ ” he explained quickly then changed the topic. “ _In which operation room is the woman just brought in?_ ”

“ _In room 3_ ” she answered and Gustave continued in hurry.

“ _Inform me immediately, if there are any news about her! I will be in my office. If the police arrived send up them to me_ ” She barely had time for only a nod. “ _And, please, bring up a towel and blanket to her!_ ”

“ _Of course!_ ” she answered, then looked down to Emma with a wide smile. “Would you like some chocolate, my dear?” Emma shook her head shyly. “Are you sure? Some cookies then? Warm milk or drink something else, maybe?” Emma still shook her head.

“Excuse us, Marget, but we have to go!” he took Emma’s hand gently again and headed to the elevator.

Luckily the elevator opened just when they got there. They were alone all way to the fifth floor and finally he got a few seconds to gather his thoughts and rethink what he will do now. First, he had to speak with Harry; second, taking care of the police and the guardianship authority who certainly will be send; then he had to….

“Is it my bad?” he heard suddenly Emma’s voice. Gustave looked down at her; she barely spoke since they met. He knew that she won’t feel herself better until Abigel is awake – she will stay distrustful, speechless and sad. In an unfamiliar environment it barely possible that she comes to grips with this trauma; especially for a kid.

“Of course not!” he tried to be convincing. “Why do you think that?” He didn’t get an answer just a long silence. Meanwhile the doors opened. “Come!”

The hallway was empty and only the weak evening light was on; which wasn’t surprising considering that it was 4:25 am and on the 5th floor there were only offices. They walked thought the bald hallway and only their footsteps echoed. After few corner they reached Gustave’s office. Fortunately, his office keys were always in the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Go in, Emma!” He let her go ahead while he switched on the lamps. “Take off your raincoat!” He looked around the room that he left only a few hours ago. Everything was the same as if he had just gone in a minute. Several paper piles on is mahogany desk; a few missing books on the bookshelf that now laid on the smoking table; his white lab jacket that was still dropped on the leather coach.

He quickly stepped to the thermostat to raise the temperature. He usually preferred to work in a colder office, but now Emma was dripping wet. Gustave took the little red raincoat and put up it on the hanger beside his jacket than went back to Emma who meanwhile took off her boots and climbed on the couch already and sat with couched knees, tightly hugging the stuffed toy. Gustave leaned over to her.

“I have to make a call now, but Nurse Marget will bring a towel and a blanket to you in any moment” Emma nodded while slowly looked around in the room. Just a deep sigh and he went to his desk and quickly turn on his laptop that laid on his desk. Fortunatelly the important phone numbers were stored in his laptop too, so he could call up Harry from his office phone. It took a little long for Harry to pick up the phone; after all, in Washington it was around 10:30 pm.

“Gustave, what can I do for you?” he spoke tiredly and surprised. “It’s still dawn in Paris, isn’t it?”

“Sorry to bother you so late, Harry, but I need your help” Gustave was aware that he needed Harry’s influence for staying with Emma, and to get the case directly to the Rainbow team skipping the French authorities and the official processes until reopen the Operation Blackwood.

“Of course, what happened?”

“Do you remember the Operation Blackwood 5 years ago?” he started at the beginning.

“Yeah, I read the reports. Why?”

“Abigel Lane came back and she and her daughter are in danger. They need our help; I fear the police can’t protect them. Probably the same terrorists attacked them who-“

“Slow down, Gustave, slow down!” Harry interrupted when he lost among the information. “So Abigel Lane is back and… she has a child, really? Where they are now?”

“Abigel was shot, she is still in the operation room. Her daughter – Emma – is here with me” he unwittingly looked at Emma who now leaned to one of the pillows on the couch. “Harry, Abigel said that in the Blackwood Institute there were two phials of the alpha virus.” Heavy silence followed his words. As he expected – at least hoped – Harry was shocked too.

“Did she say anything else?” he started more seriously.

“She couldn’t… what do you think? Is it possible that the we get this case again right now? The police can’t protect them and I wouldn’t want give the kid to the authorities. She suffered a great trauma already” Silence came while Harry was thinking.

“Yes… Yes, but I have to make some call” Harry took a little break. “When it happened?”

“Barely 30 minutes ago. The police haven’t contacted me yet, but they can be here any moment”

“Alright! How old is the girl?”

“Around 4-5 years… I don’t know exactly”

“Okay, so not a baby. I reopen the Blackwood case and send to you somebody from the GIGN – Emmanuelle probably. Don’t say anything to the police and don’t let the guardianship authority to take away the child”

“Believe me I won’t” he said firmly.

“Will Abigel survive?” Harry asked.

“I hope – she barely reached the hospital” he said quieter that Emma couldn’t hear him.

“I will call you if I know something. Try to rest a little”

“Thank you, Harry” he hung up the phone. He leaned back in to his chair tiredly. Probably he had only minutes before headstrong and dedicated police officers arrive.

He walked back to the couch and sit down on the smoking table in front of Emma.

“I asked help to protect you and your mother” he explained to her with a smile. He tried his best to make her feel better or just talk to help treat her trauma. Meanwhile he observed her closely – looking for any injuries, any sign of fever, but luckily there wasn’t any. Even so, if she calms down and trust him a little, she need a detailed medical investigation.

“Why don’t you take off the backpack?” She got out from the straps clumsy without any words like she would have got an order and couldn’t do anything else than obey. This sight was heartbreaking… Silence again, and Gustave started to feel he couldn’t handle the situation, after all he hadn’t any experience with kids.

“Has it a name?” Gustave tried again and looked at the old, once-white rabbit stuffed toy in her hand. She nodded but didn’t answer and Gustave didn’t want to force her.

“May I look the paper in the pocket?” he pointed to her raincoat on the hanger. Emma just nodded a little. He walked to the hanger and took out the little paper. Until he sat back in his place he straightened the paper what about it quickly found out it was a photo.

He and Abigel were on the picture… just two of them. Gustave remembered clearly when the photo was taken. He thought their relationships had just begun then. And despite of their contraries and circumstances against them, he thought something new, something great will begin – a sad, but warm smile run along his face then faded away with a bittersweet taste – but it never started. The mission that brought their ways together was failed and the failure separated them. He felt it was his personal fail.

He quickly turned the photo before his feelings overrun him. On the other side two lines were written with Abigel’s handwriting. – This is Gustave Kateb. He is friend! –

“Can you read?” he asked surprised and Emma just nodded. Gustave was impressed and wanted to say something but he was interrupted by voices from outside.

“ _This is Dr. Kateb’s office_ ” Nurse Marget’s loud voice echoed. “ _Wait! What do you think? You can’t go in just like this without knocking or permission_ ” Some quieter, low, male voice was sounded, but he didn’t understand that clearly only Marget’s answer.

“ _Because this is someone else’s office_ ”

This time a female voice was sounded, but also wasn’t understandable.

“ _Oh, you mean that child who suffered a huge trauma just now?”_ Her words were dripping from sarcasm. _“Her mother is dying and she is all alone_ _in a foreign country where she only knows Dr. Kateb. You highly should show some compassion! So Dr. Kateb – who is by the way a doctor unlike you – will decide when she is ready to meet other ones. Or you don’t care about that little child’s mental health?”_

A short answer.

_“Good! I inform Dr. Kateb about your arrive! Wait here!”_

“As I hear Nurse Marget is here” he commentated and in the same time she entered to room. In one of her hands there were a brown blanket and a white fluffy towel, while in her other hand she held a little apple juice box and a bag of biscuits. Gustave hadn’t any idea how she could open the door but he already knew that Nurse Marget was resourceful – as it revealed in the conversation with the police – that’s way he asked her help.

“Hello, my dear! Look what I bring to you!” she smiled at Emma and shook the biscuit and the apple juice in her hand, but Emma didn’t react. “If you change your mind, it will be here” she put down them on the table beside Gustave.

“ _Two police officers and a woman from guardianship authority are stamping outside, Dr. Kateb_ ”

“ _Yeah, we heard them. Thank you_ ” he looked at Emma. “I go to outside for a moment to speak with some people” Gustave didn’t want to say it directly that he will speak with the police; Abigel certainly taught her daughter to avoid them. Emma looked at Gustave terrified. “Don’t worry! I won’t go far. Through the window on the door you can even see me” he pointed to the vertical ground glass on the door. “Nurse Marget will stay with you here, okay?” She looked at her distrustfully. “It’s okay, she is very nice”

“I will help wipe your hair a little bit so you don’t get cold” she smiled at Emma. “And I brought you a fluffy, warm blanket too. It will help you sleep well, deary” She held it out to her to touch it herself, but she didn’t move. Marget leaned back with a sad smile.

“It’s okay, Emma! I will back in a minute” he said then with firmly steps went out.

Outside two police officers and a middle aged women waited him. As he promised to Emma, he stayed right in front of the door so she could see at least his silhouette.

“ _Good evening! I’m Dr. Gustave Kateb!_ ”

“ _Evening, monsieur! I’m Lieutenant Adrien Janvier from Paris Police Prefecutre, he is my partner, Major Géraud Meunier_ ” he introduced the other man, then turned to the women. “ _She is Jessica Renert from the guardianship authority. We are investigating the recent shot woman and her minor child. As we know, Dr. Kateb, you were on site and we would have some question about the incident”_

_“Yes, I was there, but I cannot say anything to you about either the woman or the child”_ Gustave stated that shocked gazes followed.

_“How do you mean that Dr. Kateb!?”_ the lieutenant asked.

_“This case is under GIGN operation and it is encrypted”_ It was easier to mention GIGN than a special international team they didn’t know. For the police it doesn’t matter anyway. “ _As much information as you get know from the three civilians who was in the alley, well… that was all”_ In his mind Gustave added that was far much enough.

_“We know that you, sir, are an officer of GIGN, but we didn’t get any order from our superior to pass this case. And until we receive it, we treat it as our case”_ The lieutenant was determined but Gustave was even more.

_“I can assure you, you will receive it in any minutes, but until that you won’t get any further information. The woman is still in the operation room – she cannot talk. I – as a military officer who got an order already – am not obligated to answer”_ he turned to the woman now. _“And the child also under military protection so she will stay with me and won’t meet anyone else”_

_“We are talking about a child and not about an object that the military can seized”_ Her voice was objective and cold that angered Gustave immediately.

_“Seized!? She will stay here with me because I will take care of her until her mother heals”_

_“But she needs-“_ she tried to speak.

_“She needs peace and calm! And I am the only one here who she knows and trusts. This is the best for her!”_

In the meanwhile the lieutenant’s phone rang and stepping further from them he picked up.

_“Anyway, the nurse said they aren’t French citizens so we shall to get in touch with their ambassador”_ This time the young major tried to convince him.

_“It has certainly happened already”_

The police officer wanted to react.

_“Meunier!”_ The lieutenant returned to them as he hung up the phone. _“It seems you were right, Dr. Kateb – officially this case belongs to them now”_ he acknowledged. _“And the child will stay with him”_ The woman was stunned. _“We write the reports and this’s all by our part”_

_“Good”_ Gustave answered shortly. Now he just wanted them to disappear as soon as possible.

_“Well, good night, sir”_ The police officers and the woman left helplessly. Visibly disturbed them that they had to pass the whole case without any question. Especially the guardianship authority’s trustee was disturbed though Gustave thought she was only disturbed by not in charge anymore.

He waited there until they disappeared at the corner then went back to his office.

Emma still sat on the couch but now she was wrapped up with the fluffy brown blanket while Nurse Marget sat beside her and careful wiped her wet hair with the towel. Obviously Emma didn’t appreciate it and was more tense, but didn’t say anything. However, when she saw Gustave to coming back her face brightened a little.

“See, darling, it didn’t take long” Emma just looked at the women who meanwhile folded the towel and stood up. “My shift lasts 6 am, but if you need me I can stay” The nurse said quietly to Gustave.

“Thank you, Marget!” he nodded. “Please, inform me as soon as there are any new about her mother”

“Of course, Dr. Kateb” The nurse turned back to the child. “Good night, darling” she waved as she left the room.

After there was silence again Emma looked a little bit calmer. She almost lost in the brown blanket that was around her. He crouched in front of her.

“Try to sleep a bit, Emma!” For his surprise, Emma leaned down on the couch and closed her eyes. He gently fondled her head. “Everything will be alright” He smiled at her than stand up. He hadn’t any doubt Emma will fall asleep soon; she was exhausted, both physically and emotionally.

He slowly walked to the window and leaned to the frame. It was still raining outside and the dawn was still far away. The window looked to the main entrance so he could notice when any other GIGN member arrive. He just stared, couldn’t do anything.

He hated to wait; hated to be useless; hated not knowing what’s going on with his loved ones. Waiting for the operation; waiting for others to arrive; waiting for Harry to inform him. Moreover, all question came in to his mind only could be answered by Abigel - if she survives at all. Jeez – he couldn’t even image how he would tell Emma that her mother never come back again. What should he do with her? Looking for foster parents for her? Or keep her at his side?

She is 5 years old... she could be- No! He didn’t even want to think about this, although this suspicion was in his mind since he saw Emma at the first time.

He rather forced himself not thinking about anything at all just looking the rain, calming down and nothing else. Soon enough he didn’t even realize the time passing.

Suddenly quite snuffle torn him back to reality. He looked back at Emma; she slept already; her mouth was slightly open while her nose was flowing. As he looked at her, his eyes were stuck on the backpack that now laid on the other side of the couch. He forgot about it despite its importance. With quite steps he grabbed the backpack and with it he sat down at his desk. He began to unpacked it on the desk and scan it fiercely.

The backpack was made of canvas and it was torn and old – strange, because Abigel and her family were wealthy and she was fond of the new and high-tech stuffs; and as he could remember she never liked old or retro things.

In the main pocket he found some clothes for Emma, a kid storybook about a bunny; a bottle of water and a half sandwich – but nothing personal for Abigel. No ID cards, no documents, nothing.

In the outer pocket there was a pack of tissues and an old buttoned phone that was wet and muddy – probably she called him from this disposable phone, but he couldn’t check it because the phone didn’t turn on; still strange that Abigel used a phone like this. Certainly she learned how to be on low profile and be invisible.

The last space in the backpack was an inner zippered pocket. As soon as he looked in it he knew it will make the situation even more complicated. There was cash – and not a few; he didn’t count it but it was far more than 5000 euro – and there was a little untagged glass bottle with white tablets in it. He rubbed his temple with a heavy sight. A lot of cash and unidentifiable drugs never meant good. After a little thinking he decided he will protect Abigel and Emma in first hand, so he took the cash and the medicine and hided them on the bottom of his desk drawer; saving them from unpleasant questions. He will ask her himself about them in person.

On the last check of the pocket, he found crumpled papers. As he straightened it, he noticed it was two used boarding pass from Moscow to Paris. According to the date, they arrived yesterday.

He foresaw that how many operators he will have to work with. The GIGN – she was shot here and because of himself of course – the Americans – because Abigel was American citizen; and despite of lack of any ID card, probably Emma was too – the Canadians – because the Blackwood Institute was located in Canada. And now the Russians, because she was in Russia before. He knew from experience that more people doesn’t necessarily mean good.

Suddenly he heard a quite knock on the door, however as soon as he looked up Emmanuelle already stepped in with silent steps. She was in military outfit and was fully equipped, even her F2 riffle hanged on her bulletproof vest.

Gustave quickly put everything back in the backpack than walked to the woman who meanwhile looked closely at Emma.

“ _How are you, Gustave?_ ” she whispered. “ _Harry informed us what happened_ ”

“ _Tired_ ” answered simply. “ _I feel I never was so tired like now_ ” He knew that Emmanuelle didn’t doubt that. After all she was the only one who knew the full story about him and Abigel. Actually he didn’t even have to tell her, she found out by herself.

“ _Poor little one…_ So _she is Emma_ ” Gustave just nodded. “ _It’s unbelievable Abigel has a child_ ”

“ _Yeah”_ It really was. Back than Gustave wouldn’t thought Abigel will ever have a child. She didn’t seem a ‘mother-type’. But maybe she was just too young. After all she was just 24 back then. _“She is in still the operating room”_

“ _I know. Julien is here too. He stayed down on guard_ ”

“ _Good_ ” he nodded then silence fall on them for long moments that Emmanuelle broke.

“ _She is around 5 years old-_ “

“ _Please, Emmanuelle, don’t even mentioned it_ ” Gustave knew that his friend will bring up this theme. “ _I don’t want to think about it until I didn’t speak with Abigel_ ”

“ _So you thought about it_ ” she continued.

“ _Barely can miss it… but I don’t know which option would be better. She lied to me or she… forgot me_ ”

Emmanuelle didn’t ask more, she understood Gustave’s situation.

“ _What’s Harry’s plan?_ ”

“ _We guard them here and as soon as Abigel is in moveable condition we transport them to the Casern Base”_ This base was a newly build military base that run by GIGN but served as a common building complex for European Rainbow operators. “ _Can’t do much things until Abigel wakes up. Harry informed the Americans-“_ Gustave didn’t even tried to hide his sigh. “ _They are American citizen; he had to. Someone will come here to join to protect and others with the Canadians start to reinvestigate the old reports, the Institute, ask again everyone and try to find any clue about the other phial_ ”

“ _I see_ ” It wasn’t much that they can do and Gustave feared it wasn’t enough. The only positive thing was that the virus wasn’t released because they surely would know if it was.

“W _hat kind of virus was in that phial?_ ” Emmanuelle was only a support member of the Blackwood Operation back then so she never was in Blackwood Institute herself. She helped get information about the terrorists by observing several suspicious cargos that was headed from France to the States. She met Abigel only a two or three times when she was in Paris to represent the Institute in political circles.

“ _It is better if you don’t know_ ”

“ _So bad?_ ” Gustave’s silence was more than enough answer to her. “ _Try to rest a bit! I will stay here_ ”

Before he could answer a quite knock disturbed them. Through the ground glass on the table it was visible a green clothed man stood on the other side. Gustave’s heart was beating in his throat and his temporary calmness was faded in a seconds.

It was moment of truth.

He opened the door firmly but shaking hands. A middle-aged surgeon waited for him.

“ _Dr. Medford!_ ” He waited impatiently the answer for the unasked question.

“ _She is alive_ ” Gustave’s relief formed a deep sigh. “ _She is over the hard part and her chances are good. She was very lucky, the bullet mostly crashed on a rib and stopped before severely harmed any organ. Fortunately, a vein was injured not an artery but still she suffered a serious vascular trauma, but she got blood transfusion in time. Dr. Chaney is still removing rib bone fragments but he will finish soon”_ He patted Gustave’s shoulder comfortably. “ _There will be a long recovery but she will be fine_ ”

“ _Thank you!_ ” A large stone fall from his heart. Finally a good new.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

Emma sat up on the couch with sleepy blinks and rubbed her eyes.

“Good morning, Emma!” Emmanuelle smiled at her. She stood at the window. It was morning already outside and the raining was stopped, but still there wasn’t any sunlight only light gray clouds covered the sky. “My name is Emmanuelle. I’m Gustave’s friend and here to protect you and your mother” Emma hugged her rabbit toy that laid next to her “We have a very similar names, haven’t we?” she tried to relive tension, but couldn’t. Emma looked around despairingly. When she saw Gustave who slept in his chair she relieved a bit. Emmanuelle followed her look and smiled a bit.

“Would you like me to wake him up?” she asked kindly. Emma hesitated a bit, but then she nodded quickly.

Emmanuelle walked to Gustave and as soon as she touched his shoulder he waked up. He looked up at Emmanuelle with blurred look but his mind cleared out quickly.

“Emma is missing you” she explained. Gustave looked at Emma who stared him persistently. He smiled at her to calm her. He didn’t feel himself relaxed; maybe a bit less tired but still tired. It wasn’t wonder, after all according to the clock on the wall it was 7:30. Again, he barely slept two hours. But worse, Emma also barely slept two hours. He could bear the day without sleep – just needed some strong coffee – but Emma would have needed a long sleep very much. Gustave walked to her with numb limbs and sat next to her.

“Mom?” she asked.

“She is resting now but she will wake up soon” Emma’s face brightened a bit but still there was deep sad expression that never should appear on a 5-years old child’s face. “We can visit her!” This time finally a smile appeared on her face. Abigel was still in intensive-care area, but he could bring Emma in for a few minute to see her mother from a distance at least. Have at least that much advantage of working here for years.

He wanted to help her get up but didn’t have any chance; Emma immediately jumped off the couch and sat on the floor to fight her boots on. As she sat in front of him, he noticed that her pants were torn on her right knees – probably when she jumped down from the ambulance car. In the backpack there wasn’t any extra pants just a pajama, an extra T-shirt, socks and underwear. Surely Abigel won’t wake up today so he had to get Emma a new pants by himself. She can’t be in hole pants in the middle of autumn. Luckily at least her black, Micky Mouse jumper seemed fine.

She jumped up when she finished and looked at Gustave impatiently. He just smiled at her while took her hand and headed to the lift. Emma still almost run beside Gustave’s long step, but seemly she didn’t care. Emmanuelle followed them and smiled to herself as watched how determined Emma took Gustave’s hand. Visibly she quickly accept him. Her smiled turned down a bit when she thought about what if their suspicion about Emma would be true.

As they stepped out from the lift and reached the still-crowded traumatology area, Gustave immediately noticed Julien who leaned to a column near the entrance of the intensive-care area. It wasn’t hard to notice him because – just like Emmanuelle – he was fully equipped too.

“ _Good morning!_ ” he welcomed them when they reach him. “Emma, right?” he smiled at her, but she scared of the taller, armed soldier so much that she hid fully behind Gustave.

“Emma?” Gustave looked down to her while Emmanuelle with a chuckle crouched to her. Visibly Emma didn’t find her so scary as Julien.

“Don’t worry, dear! He is a kind giant!” she joked.

“I want to go to mom!” Emma looked up at Gustave with precatory gaze.

“Okay, we go, but inside we have to keep a few rules!” he leaned over to her; after all it was forbidden to go in. Meanwhile Emmanuelle stood up and waved to Julien to follow her.

“ _We will wait at the nurse’s station_ ” Gustave just nodded. As soon the two GIGN soldier went further away, Emma paid full attention to Gustave again.

“I will carry you, okay?” Emma nodded. “We can’t touch anything because everyone is ill inside” Emma nodded again. Seemly she understood the rules luckily. “Come!” he took up Emma and held her steadily. The motion sensored door of the intensive care area opened as they reached it. Inside several glassed wall room lined up side by side and in the middle a huge nurses’s station was. A lot of nurse and doctor were working who went from room to room. Only few of them noticed them and looked Gustave and Emma wonderingly.

“ _Dr. Kateb? Can I help you?_ ” A young, red haired women stepped to him and smiled at him then looked at Emma confused. However, when she looked back at Gustave her wide smile returned immediately. Seemly she didn’t even think that a man not in medical clothing with a child shall not be in intensive-care unit.

“Let’s go to mom!” Emma said again quietly while clung Gustave’s shoulder.

“ _Gustave! What are you doing here?_ ” A doctor stepped to them. He was looking at them indignantly. “ _Nurse Fleur, Monsieur Allared in room 9 needs a new infusion!”_ He gave instruction to the nurse who after a last wide smile went away. From the distance she looked back once again but Gustave didn’t pay attention for her anymore.

“ _We just would like to check her mother”_ he nodded to Emma who now looked at the doctor with awareness look. _“Only through the window; it will be no more than a minute_ ” The doctor looked at Emma then sighted deeply.

“ _All right_ ” He couldn’t say no. “ _But really no more than a minute! Who is her mother?”_

_“The woman with chest injury who was brought in a few hours ago”_ Gustave knew that they don’t know her name.

_“She is in room 3”_ Of course Gustave knew that where it was, but the other doctor still accompanied them. After all it was his responsibility.

“ _How is she?_ ”

“ _Compered what happened to her? Well enough; she is stable but she still on breathing machine for safe_ ” he looked at Emma “ _It can scare her_ ” Gustave didn’t answer; he has thought about that already but decided it would be better to Emma seeing her mother than not seeing. Meanwhile they reached Room 3.

“Look, there is you mother” Gustave pointed to Abigel through the glass wall. She indeed was on breathing machine, life monitors and infusion that beside Emma could see only her silhouette on the bed and her long black hair. She excitedly let Gustave’s shoulder and leaned to the glass with both hand, trying to see more.

“What is that?” she pointed to the machines.

“That is a breathing machine. It helps her breathing” he explained to her.

“When mom wakes up?”

“Soon” he answered without better options.

“ _I hope you know that the other soldier asked me a few minutes ago when she will be in moveable condition_ ” The doctor who was still stood beside them looked at Gustave suspiciously.

“ _As soon as she can breathe by herself we have to move her to a military base_ ” Gustave answered almost whispered taking care of not hearing by anyone else.

“ _You can’t be serious, Gustave!_ ” he shocked. “ _She was lucky with her wound but no so lucky! A few hours ago her chest was opened!”_ Gustave didn’t answer. He was aware of it; there was no need to explain to him how critical was her state despite her current fine condition. The doctor shook his head and sighted. “ _And how are you wanted to move her? In a shaking ambulance car? Or in a helicopter where pressure change hazes her wound?_ ”

“ _I don’t know yet, but we don’t have other choice_ ” The doctor went silence. “ _I hope you will help decide what is the better option_ ”

“Can we go in?” Emma asked disturbing them.

“I’m sorry Emma, but no” Gustave answered but as he saw Emma disappointed and sad face he stepped to the sliding door of the room with her and opened it a bit. From corner of his eyes he saw the other man’s reproving look. “Can you hear the beeping?” Emma nodded. “It is your mother heart beating” Emma was listening it motionless.

“ _By the way, I got her x-ray results_ ” Gustave looked at him in interested. “ _She had several bone fractures in the last year that haven’t been treated properly. Rib, arms, legs.”_ He looked at Abigel worriedly. What did she go through? “ _We are still waiting for lab results; they promise it in a few hours”_ he kept a little break _. “She should be examined too_ ” He nodded to Emma.

“ _All right I will take blood from her when she calmed down a little_ ” He slowly closed the door. “Come, Emma, we have to go now!” One last time he looked at Abigel; indeed, this wounded woman wasn’t even similar to that one he remembered. Emma didn’t take her eyes off her mother, and watched until she could see her, but they reached the intensive-care unit’s exit door soon.

“ _I will be here all day. You could come back later, but please put on a medical coat at least_ ”

“ _Thank you!_ ”

As they reached out and the automatic door closed behind them he put down Emma and took her hand to be sure she won’t be lost in the crowed. She looked calmer now; it was good for her to saw her mother even in that condition.

Emmanuelle and Julien waited them at the side of the nurses’ station as they promised. When they reached them Emma frightened a bit again but took much better; she only half hid behind Gustave.

“ _Seems I’m still scary_ ” Julien commented. “ _Lucky for you, she doesn’t know you can be much scarier than me_ ” he looked at Emmanuelle with a chuckle. Her answer was just a depressing look.

“ _How is Abigel?_ ” she asked Gustave.

“ _Could be worse_ ” answered simply. “ _No matter how much I dislike the idea, but probably she will be moveable today. Before that I have to consult with others about how we should transport her and have to prepare the medical unit at the base_ ”

“ _It will be better if they are on the base. There are medical stuffs too, and we can protect them_ ” Julien said reasonably.

“ _Is there any news?_ ” He asked quietly; probably he shouldn’t speak about it in the middle of a room that was full with civilians, but he couldn’t hold back.

“ _No_ ” Julien answered. Gustave sighed; again he couldn’t do anything but waiting. He looked down Emma.

“Let’s have breakfast” Emma looked back at him. “You have to eat something, Emma”

Emmanuelle automatically followed them. The hospital restaurant was pretty big, but now it was almost empty. It wasn’t surprise; night shifters already went home, the day shifters took visit right now and the visiting hours start only at 9:00 am.

Luckily their hospital canteen work as a real self-serving restaurant. There was lunch and dinner menus while at breakfast several meals can be ordered. Despite early hours and lack of costumers the coolers were already full of sandwiches, cakes, sweets, yoghurt, fruits, drinks and other goods.

“ _Good morning!_ ” A women welcomed them while took a close look on Emmanuelle. It was a military hospital, but appearing fully armed soldiers weren’t daily sight.

“ _Morning!_ ” He looked down Emma who looked around the restaurant where only two people drunk their coffees. “What would like to eat, Emma?” he asked and pointed to cooler. “You can choose anything” She closely looked the cakes and Gustave was sure that Emma will ask that and not some nutritious food, but he gave a try. “There are scrambled egg’s, omlette and sausages too” he read the proposals.

“I want sausages” she enthused. “With ketchup”

“Apple juice?” he took advantage of her enthusiasm. She just nodded. “ _We would like sausages with ketchup, an apple juice and a cup of espresso_ ” He looked back to Emmanuelle who just shook her head. She is on duty after all. While Gustave arranged the payment, Emmanuelle looked Emma who now scuffled in front of the cooler. She crouched to her.

“Don’t you need to go to the toilette, Emma?” she asked her quietly, even Gustave couldn’t hear next to them. Emma hesitated but nodded. “Come, I’ll accompany you” she smiled at her, but he looked up to Gustave. “No, he can’t go in the lady’s part” Gustave looked at them after finished with the order. “It’s okay, it’s not far” Finally Emma nodded in agreement.

“We come back soon” explained to Gustave who looked at her gratefully. He was very glad now that Emmanuelle was here.

As they disappeared at the corner, he sat down to a secluded table. It was directly beside the whole glassed wall. Through it he could see the still wet, grey weather that settled on Paris for days. Honestly he was glad to be alone for a little; he liked Emma but taking care of a child needed all of his attention despite that she was independent enough.

Now he was alone with his thought. Everything happened so suddenly and fast. 5 years ago when Abigel disappeared he tried to reach her and find her for more than a year. After that when he didn’t search her actively anymore his thoughts were still around her. Where she was? What was she doing? It was barely a year ago when he finally could decide he should move on and accept their story ended and he will never see her again. He tried to know other women, tried to feel the same passion that he felt with Abigel, but couldn’t. He searched Abigel in everyone; compared everyone to her. But nobody was like her.

Now she was here and he felt so many things, there were even more things he wanted speak about. But in spite all of these right now he wanted just Abigel to wake up and look in his eyes, speak to him and smile at him. Every problem can wait until that.

Suddenly he realized the restaurant assistant stepped to his table and put his order down.

“ _Merci_ ”

When his thought came back to reality he noticed he still in that cloth he grabbed up quickly when Abigel called him. More important, his phone was still in his car that maybe was lug along already. So he had to go away at least for half an hour and leave Emma here.

As Emmanuelle and Emma coming back it seemed – fortunately – she got along with Emmanuelle well enough; still didn’t take the soldier’s hand but at least she walked beside her rather calm.

When they reached the table Emma clumsily mount up on the chair. She wasn’t tall enough to sit down comfortably so she rather knelt on the chair and checked the meal. Emmanuelle – after Gustave meaningful look – also sat down despite she was on duty; at least no one was in the restaurant who could see them.

“Would you like me to cut it?” Gustave asked when Emma still stared the meal without doing anything. She just nodded then watched as Gustave cut the sausage for little pieces.

The two soldiers watched Emma in silence while she dipped each bite in ketchup and started to ate them one by one with a fork. While Gustave was drinking his coffee he observed her; and suddenly he realized what was strange in her. Undoubtedly, Emma was more advanced mentally than her contemporary, however her fine-motoric movements and her weight and height were not enough for her age. She held the fork very clumsily; and Gustave saw the same fumbling in the ambulance car and when Emma climbed up on the couch or when she got up her boots. He wasn’t expert in development rate of children, but he didn’t find it serious illness. However, he noted he will ask a specialist about it when the situation calms down.

“ _When are you planning ask her about what happened?_ ” Emmanuelle asked suddenly. Gustave looked around and noticed there wasn’t anyone else in the restaurant anymore and Emma was busy with her breakfast enough for answering automatically any question.

“Emma? You and your mother flown yesterday, didn’t you?” he asked and as he expected she answered without looking up.

“Yes” she took a bite.

“And what did you do after got off the plane?” he continued.

“We had dinner” another bite. “And I got a gift”

“What kind of gift?” Gustave asked surprisingly. Emma just leaned her hand in her jumper’s jacket and took out a little plastic doll in a blue dress and gave it to Gustave. It was visibly a gift toy for a Happy Meal menu. “You had dinner in McDonald’s?”

“Yes” Her bite fell down from the fork.

“And after that what did you do?” He asked but Emma was too busy to stuck a bite on the fork. “Emma?”

“We went to a house and took a room” Probably she spoke about a hotel, but Gustave doubted he can get enough information to locate it. “And we watched a tale in the TV. There were funny puppies and a princess than a puppy went to the city and he was sad” Gustave experienced it by himself that speaking with a 5 years old child was on another level of communication because she thought completely different things were important. At least she was relaxed and not suffered of dread.

“And then you went to sleep?” According to their used boarding pass they arrived at 7:00 pm then they ate, went to a hotel, watched a film so it was very late then already. However, he still didn’t understand why they didn’t come to him immediately. Or she called him just because she was shot? If it hasn’t happened she would have kept hiding and left without any word?

“Yes, we went to sleep” She successfully stuck a bite on the fork. “But mom woke me up fast”

“Why?” Gustave was excited; finally, he got close to a useful information.

“She said a bad man came and we will play hide and seek. We run in the rain and even we run through on red lamp, but mom always says go on red lamp is a silly thing and I can go on only green lamp. But now she didn’t say, she just said we go to you” He swallowed. They were up to go to him- why she didn’t call him up from the hotel? Why didn’t wait for him and barricaded themselves? He could has helped….

“And this bad man hurt your mother?”

“No” she shook her head. “He said he is a friend and want to help, but mom said he was lying and we

kept running”

“Then who hurt your mother?”

“Two other bad men” She put down the fork and sat back on her heels. Her face frowned and Gustave knew the hard part was coming. “They caught us in the park and hurt mom” Her voice halted. “Then the first bad man hurt them and said us to run. We were in the dark place and mom said she calls you and I have to do what you say” After this he already knew the story.

“Emma, can you tell me how the bad man looked like?” Anything that Emma says could help.

“You know” He looked at her puzzled.

“How do you mean it?”

“You spoke with him” Shock and recognition run through Gustave’s face. It can’t be. “He stood next to you in the dark place”

“The bald man!?” Emma nodded. Gustave looked at Emmanuelle.

“ _I get it_ ” She jumped up and in the same time she already turned on her radio and went further.

“This was the first bad man?” Emma nodded again. The picture got clearer now but there were still a lot of unknown holes. However, Emma seemed sad and lost again due to evoking memories. Gustave didn’t want to torture her more; probably she didn’t know any more essential information. “You did very good to tell me these” he smiled at her. “Did you finished?” he nodded to the plate, only two bite left but Emma didn’t seem she wanted to eat.

“Yes”

Gustave opened the bottle of apple juice with a quick move and offered it to Emma who took it and started to drink it with huge sips. Only half of it left when she finished and gave back the bottle to Gustave. Almost in the same time Emmanuelle also returned.

“ _The police reports will be sent to us in an hour and there is arrest command on him. He can’t leave Paris_ ” she reported.

“Come Emma, let’s go back to my office” he held his hand s to Emma who took it automatically.

The way back to the office was tense. Emma went silent and seemly fall back in that state she was just about to recover from. Gustave’s thought was still about that he heard; Abigel was almost next to him, she almost reached him, she needed him.

“ _I have to go home to change clothes. I’m still in my nightclothes_ ” he said to Emmanuelle when they stepped out from the lift. “ _And I get back my phone and my car_ ”

“ _Are you sure it is wise leaving Emma here?”_ Of course he couldn’t ask Emmanuelle or Julien to go away from the hospital because their official job was to stay with Abigel and Emma.

_“She works out well with you. And I will be fast. I will go with taxi to my car. It won’t be more than half an hour”_

_“Wouldn’t be better and quicker if I call a private car with distinctive sign and go together with Emma?”_ They stepped in the office; Gustave took his jacket immediately that Emma looked at in fright.

“Look, Emma, I need to go away a bit” He crouched to her and took her hands to calm her. “Emmanuelle will stay here with you, okay” She looked up the women. Visibly she frightened the idea to stay away from Gustave. “You know her already. She is nice. And nobody else will come in here”

“Guess, Emma, I have an idea what we can do while he is away” Emmanuelle crouched to her too. Both of them looked at her as a wide smile spread on her face. “We take Gustave’s laptop and his credit card and we will buy you a new pant” She pointed to the hole on her knee. “You can choose whatever you want”

She nodded a bit. Emmanuelle stood up with a proud smile; Gustave followed her and gave a distressful look while took his credit card from his wallet and gave it to the women.

“ _Buy another jumper too. She has a spare T-shirt, but no jumper. And it’s getting cold so need some winter clothes – gloves, scarf, warmer shoes_ ” He stepped to his desk and pick up his phone to call a taxi. “ _And please don’t take me in bust_ ”

With a smile Emmanuelle picked up Gustave’s laptop form the desk while he called a taxi for himself.

“Come!” She smiled at Emma and sat on the coach. “Let’s choose some gift for you” She patted the spot next to her. Emma stepped closer to her, but didn’t sat down. She watched in silence as Emmanuelle turned on the laptop.

“I will be here in a half an hour, Emma” He saw on Emma’s face she didn’t want to let him, but obeyed in silence. He pet her head last time and hurried out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

Luckily, it was Sunday morning so the streets were still empty. With taxi he reached his car in barely 10 minutes. Even then while he paid the taxi he already had seen people – mostly local shop owner – staring his car that parked on the sidewalk. He didn’t want questions either giving answers so without even looking at the people he jumped in his car and drove off.

Even five minutes didn’t pass when he finally stepped in his apartment and pushed the door. For a moment he laid to it but gathered himself quickly. He changed his entire outfit, picked up his P9 handgun from the nightstand and all ammunition. For a last minute, he went in to the bathroom to refresh his face. As the cold water touched his face and looked in the mirror – he suddenly was in Blackwood again. In his temporary office with Abigel… her teasing words, her seducer looks… their stolen kisses… their first night together in his room. He still felt her warm, her smell… How easily she got an important place in his heart.

However, as the feeling of cold water faded from his face the problem of reality came back. The danger, the terrorist, the virus. And Emma… he liked the little girl; really liked but every time when he looked at her a bitter feeling run through him. The thought didn’t let rest that Emma was another men’s daughter… but he had to get over it now because Abigel is the only one who could answer to him.

The wayback to the hospital was fast; the driving cleared his mind just as always. For a few minutes he could see only the road. And it calmed him. His mind was even far when walked through the hospital. He just walked past everyone, not even hearing anybody. Before he opened his door he checked his phone. It was 8:23. He returned in 30 minutes.

As he stepped in he was honestly surprised. He expected Emma to sit on the coach in depressed silence and hugging her toy. However, both of them sat on the coach and watched his laptop that was on the smoking table in front of them. They watched a kid movie and visibly Emma enjoyed it as she chuckled a bit.

Emmanuelle stepped to him when he noticed him.

“ _What is it?_ ” he waved at Emma who didn’t even recognized that Emmanuelle wasn’t next to her anymore.

“ _We are watching a movie_ ” she answered simple. “ _We bought everything very fast. She has a definite idea of which clothes she wants_ ” Just like her mother – Gustave thought.

“ _You bought that too?_ ” In the background Emma laughed.

“ _No, I registered you on Netflix_ ” Gustave looked at her wonderingly. “ _Don’t worry it is the trial version. Just don’t forget resign in 30 days or else monthly fee will be deducted. Don’t look at me like that, it asked a credit card”_

_“At least she is occupying herself”_ he sighed.

“ _A nurse brought you the lab results, Abigel’s clothes that she wore and some medical stuffs. I put them on your desk_ ”

“ _Thank you_ ” He said and stepped to his desk. Indeed, there was a lab reports, Abigel’s clothes in a transparent bag and a medical bowl with equipment for blood sampling and a thermometer.

“ _Harry called me and asked you to call him around noon. He comes to Paris_ ” Gustave just nodded. “ _I go to check on Julien_ ”

Without any further words she left and Gustave was alone with Emma again who still was watching the movie. He was glad to Emmanuelle’s idea; there are a lot of movie on Netflix, those could occupy her hopefully all day. He sat in his chair and first he picked up the lab results and looked over the results.

It wasn’t as bad as he expected. Her increased white blood cell count referred to infection or inflammation – it had to observed. She had vitamin deficiency – but it was manageable. Luckily there wasn’t any sign of drug or toxic substance. Overall, her results didn’t suggest any chronic illness.

In the transparent bag he found Abigel’s black shirt – it was dried in blood, but nothing more clue. There were her jeans – in it pocket he found some changes and sheets of paper with a single code – A23-RG56-S110. Gustave hadn’t any idea what it could mean, but he was sure it was important so put it in his pocket. In little plastic bag he found her necklace. He stared for a moment than put it in his pocket too. Beside that only her underwear was.

“I have to take my medicine” Emma said suddenly.

“What kind of medicine?” He guessed she spoke about the white tablets in the bottle that he found in the backpack.

“It is in mom’s backpack” Gustave sighed. He took out it from the drawer and walked to Emma.

“This one?” He showed her and she nodded. “Do you know why you have to take it?”

“Mom said I will be ill if I don’t take it everyday”

As he thought she didn’t know. Again an unpleasant decision. In normal circumstance he would have no intention to give her an unknown medicine, but what if it she really need it.

“How long have you taken the medicines?”

“I don’t know. Always” she said but in the meantime she was watching the movie again.

“Do you ever forget to take the medicine?” She nodded. “And what happened?”

“I don’t remember” That didn’t help much. “But I have to take the medicine”

He thought through at all.

“Emma, until I don’t know what is in it I can’t give it to you” He will send one of it to the lab to identify it, until he will watch her closely.

“But mom will be angry” she looked at him.

“Don’t worry, I will speak with her”

Emma turned back to the movie. Gustave sat next to her. She was very informative now and Gustave couldn’t hold back to ask.

“Emma, can you tell me about your father?” Emma didn’t answer so he clarified the question. Hopefully it will be easier for her. “What is his name? Where he is living?”

“Mom doesn’t like to speak about him” she answered simply.

“Have you ever seen him?” Emma shook her head. Of course Gustave wanted asking more – like what Abigel told about him - but didn’t want to force her. He sat back to his chair with a deep sigh.

It will be a long day…

***

As he expected it really was.

He spoke with Harry and got know the news. Thermite will come to Paris – after all he knew Abigel even before Operation Blackwood. Ash and the Canadians will go back to the Blackwood Institute to check the archive datas, archives of security cameras and speak with that few people who still work there. He told Harry that Abigel came from Moscow so he informed the Russians who also started to investigate it. Harry spoke with Six and some influential persons – somebody had to know something about the second phial. However, it seemed no one did. And now doubts arose.

He also got the police reports about the bald man, but it didn’t help much. According to the report he – who called himself Thomas Delaue - said he was headed to home from a party when he heard a young women screaming then a loud arguing from the unlit alley so he decided to check it. Then he found the young couple and Abigel. The young man called the ambulance while he stayed there to help. He didn’t see anybody and didn’t know about the child – neither the couple. Gustave read the couple’s statement too, that was almost the same. They were headed to home and wanted to cut the way through the alley. All of their contact information were asked, but of course the bald man’s were false. His ID card and all of their data was a perfect fake; he fooled the police as a professional. Thomas Delaue didn’t exist.

Meanwhile he gave instruction for the medical staff at Casern Base to prepare. During afternoon Abigel’s state stabilized so they could speak about her transport. After a long debate Gustave and two other doctors agreed that a helicopter would be the better choice and will be carry out tonight.

Emma endured the day well enough. They visited Abigel every few hours and it was good to see her, to hear her heartbeat. That calmed Emma. And calmed Gustave too. To save her calmness Gustave rather didn’t ask anything from her. It was still strange for a child bounding to him. Taking care of her, bringing lunch to her, got her clothes that Emmanuelle bought to her. Not mention that he took blood from her. She didn’t like – of course – but tolerated and only a few teardrops showed her dislike. Thanks for his influence, the results were done only in an hour. Luckily those were excellent so Emma was total healthy – expect one thing. The blood test showed sodium-valproate in her blood; so the news wasn’t unexpected that the unknown medicine that Emma wanted to take was sodium-valproate too. Gustave knew well that this was for epilepsy… so reluctantly, but he gave it to her.

Now he stood in the window of his office and waited for the military helicopter to arrive.

He was worried about Abigel’s condition but he was hopeful. Right now he was more worried about Emma. She slept now, but in half an hour she will be in an unknown place, will met with unknown people. He was sure that the only reason she was well enough now was that she got used to know the room, didn’t see anyone else just Gustave and Emmanuelle. They had lunch in his office and when they visited Abigel he carried her so she could hide in his shoulder.

Suddenly a military car turned in. It was time.

“Emma” he stepped to her and gently touched her shoulder. With tiredly blink she opened her eyes a bit. “Come, we leave now”

“Where?” she said with hoarse voice.

“Taking you and your mom to another place. That is safer than this” he explained.

“We go with mom?”

“No. She will go on a helicopter and we go with a car” He wanted to go with Abigel, but now he had to entrust her Julien and the medical team from Casern Base. No matter how she used to the situation, he feared that leaving alone Emma on a long road – even with Emmanuelle – would be too much for her. So with Emmanuelle, three of them went with car to Casern Base that was almost two hours away from the hospital.

By the time they got there Abigel was already in her separated room, wired to life monitors, EEG and infusion – as Gustave ordered before from the hospital.

“ _How is she?_ ” he asked the nurse of the base while with Emma they walked to Abigel.

“ _She is stable. She reacts for voices and also produce unarticulated sounds. She has motoric response for pain. In my opinion she doesn’t need breathing machine but you should check_ ” Meanwhile they reach the room, which in front Julien stood. “ _I bandaged her wound_ , _it is clean and the suture is intact_ ”

“ _Good_ ” They stepped in front of Julien. Emma – just as few hours ago – scared of Julien despite of his kind words and that he wasn’t fully equipped anymore. She didn’t look at him just kept hiding behind Gustave.

“ _Harry and Thermite arrive in any minute_ ” He informed Gustave. “ _I will be in the canteen. Call me if you need me_ ” Gustave just nodded. On the base there wasn’t necessary the 24-hour active protection; it had a strong security system - just like the Blackwood Institute had…he thought sarcastically.

He crouched to Emma who watched Julien with awareness look as he disappeared on the hallway.

“Emma, you have to listen to me now” she turned back to him. “Inside, your mother is sleeping. We can go closer to her now, but still you have to be very careful! You can do only that I allow to do. It is very important, okay?” he looked deeply in her dark blue eyes. She nodded.

When he was convinced that Emma understood that he said they stepped in the room. It looked like a simple ward; a hospital bed in the middle, medical equipment around it, at one side a cabinet and a door to the bathroom, while on the other side darkened windows, two leather armchair and a little table which on Gustave put on Abigel’s backpack.

At first Gustave didn’t let Emma’s hands; they reached Abigel together despite that Emma wanted to run in that moment she saw her mother.

“Wait, wait” they stopped at Abigel’s right side. Now, without the breathing machine they could saw her face that was as if she were just sleeping. “Do you see those things?” He pointed on the infusion in her left arm and wire of the EEG and the life monitors. “You have to be very careful not to touch them or your mother chest. You can take only her right hand, okay?” Emma just nodded without looking at Gustave. He just hoped she understood what he said so he let her hand.

She immediately took Abigel’s right hand with her both hand and stared her.

“Mom?” she called her. “Mom, wake up!” she shook her hands a little but nothing happened.

“She will sleep a little more” he petted her head. When he became sure that Emma won’t touch anything he stepped the other side of Abigel. He put on the prepared stethoscope from the nightstand and examined her breathing. Luckily it was balanced and almost fully clear; just a little murmur was audible. Then he put his hand on her forehead – he could check her fever, but the truth was that he just wanted to touch her. He invisibly petted Abigel’s forehead before left her.

A little knock was heard and Emmanuelle came back to them. Now she wore only her military basic outfit and a handgun on her belt.

“The nurse said she is fine” For Emma, she spoke in English, but she didn’t even notice her. “ _Where she will be sleep?”_

“ _I doubt we can take her away from here. As we leave her alone she will start to look for the wayback_ ” he sighed and looked around. The room was little for another bed so the two armchair was the only option. “ _Help me turn them, please_ ” With quickly moves they pushed the two armchair together. “ _It will be good. I could watch her through the security cam_ ” he showed to the camera in the upper corner. “ _And I will sleep in the observation room. It’s the next room_ ”

“ _Luckily she is little enough for it_ ” Emmanuelle stated. “ _I bring her bedclothes”_ The women left the room in silence.

As Gustave looked back at Emma he saw she sobbed quietly while still held her mother hand. His heart hurt for her. No matter how fine she was during the day, nobody and nothing could compensate her loneliness without her mother.

“Hey, look at me” he crouched to her and tried to convince her to turn to him. She didn’t move so he gently turned her by himself. Her tears flow down on her face; Gustave gently wiped them with his hand. “I know it is scary looking at her like this, but she is much better and will wake up soon”

“Do you promise?” she asked in a hugging voice between sniffing. This was the first time when Gustave saw that Emma was looking for comfort and really trusted him. And of course after everything she was very tired.

“I promise” he looked in her eyes in deep and in those little teary eyes he saw only endless sadness now. At his surprise Emma suddenly hugged his neck and snuggled to him.

“Shh… It’s okay” he hugged her back while she kept sniffing. “Everything will be okay I promise”

In the background Emmanuelle stepped in the room but stopped as she saw them. She rather waited in silence until Emma calmed down and let Gustave.

“You can help me tomorrow if you wish” he smiled at her. “I need a little, helpful nurse to take care of your mom” Emma nodded while rubbed her eyes.

Gustave noticed Emmanuelle who was making the temporary bed for Emma. She brought a sheet, a pillow and a quilt and put down Emma’s toy too.

“It seems your bed is ready for you, even the bunny is there too” he showed it to Emma. “You can stay here for the night, if you keep the rules” Emma nodded. “But first you have to take a shower. Emmanuelle will help you, okay?” he looked up at the women.

“Of course I will. Come let’s find your pajamas” She took the backpack and quickly found it. “Come, Emma, the Nurse Edith brought you everything that you need for shower”

Emma looked at Gustave hesitated.

“Go, Emma! I will be here” he smiled.

As the bathroom door closed behind them he sighed and walked back to Abigel and gently took her hand. It stirred bit. The touch felt so good that made him forget everything else. He only wanted her to wake up.

“Abigel…” he whispered while every part of her face burnt in his mind. She changed a lot; aging was visibly on her; her hair didn’t shine as it used to be, she wasn’t make up as always before. But still he found her beautiful. He checked her EEG; she indeed reacted to voices.

“What kind of trouble are you in?” he waited for a moment; deeply hoped she will answer, but didn’t. “But don’t worry about it now… Just rest and wake up when you are ready! I will take care of Emma, even she is-” His words broke for a moment, but it was time to say it. “even she isn’t my daughter… She is an amazing little girl”

Silence again.

“We have to talk about lots of things when you wake up, haven’t we?” he smiled at her. “Why did you run away? Why didn’t you trust me? I would help…” His voice was quiet and gently; there wasn’t prosecution or anger in it. Maybe there will when Abigel wakes up and get better, but not now. Now he knew that Abigel heard him – he saw on her EEG – and she needed confirmation and support to not fall in coma.

For a moment her eyelid moved, like it was about to open and even she made some voice.

“Abigel?” However, it passed soon and she was still and silent again. He got a lamp from the nightstand and cautiously checked her pupil reflex. With a little delay but they reacted as had to. That was a good sign, just like voices, reaction to touch and breathing alone. Certainly she was about to wake up.

A knock on the door.

“Yes?” He turned to the door. Harry and Thermite stepped in. Gustave walked to welcome them.

“Is she in coma?” Jordan asked, watching her from the distance. “I didn’t know she had a head injured too” His worry was understandable. They knew each other longer than Gustave knew her. Before Operation Blackwood, the FBI SWAT protected and worked with the Blackwood Institute many times, mostly because of its American director – Abigel’s father. The Institute was taken in international consideration when some private Amazonian samples was examined there and the alpha virus was found. Then the UN and NATO entrust the Rainbow team to protect them.

“No. She is somewhere on the border of coma and consciousness because of anoxia in her brain due to blood loss. If any artery hurt she would be in much worse condition” he explained. “There are any news, Harry?”

“Unfortunately no” Gustave sighed in disappointment. “Seemly there are no one who knew about the second phial and nothing refers to its existence”

“Do you think Abigel lied?” Gustave asked.

“No, I believe her. I don’t think Abigel would lie about such an important matter. Moreover, even we misunderstood something we cannot afford not to believe it. If the virus really was divided into two parts without permission or information to us it would get danger the whole world” he kept a little break. “At first though Abigel’s father was the only one who could do this. And seemly he did it alone. I have spoken with many influent people about it and I barely think the United Nations or NATO knew about it”

“So it isn’t a conspiracy?” Jordan asked.

“Not at political level at least. But somebody has the virus and could keep it in secret for 5 years and who knows how long it would still be a secret if Abigel didn’t show up”

“Not to mention we don’t know anything about the attacker of Blackwood Institute. They just came and disappeared” Jordan stated. “Probably they got the virus then and the second phial was the target at first place and destroying the first one was just misguidance. They knew what they were doing. Considering how easily defeated us” While Jorden was speaking Gustave watched suspiciously Harry’s face. Jordan’s comment put him pondering. He remembered that heard strange half-words from Six 5 years ago, but he didn’t care about that then. Now, however, it could have meaning.

“Maybe. But Abigel could answer these” Harry turned to Gustave. “What do you think when she will wake up?”

Gustave took a moment; still deep in thinking.

“Hard to say. It could anytime” answered quickly.

“Is something wrong Gustave?” Harry asked. Of course Gustave couldn’t hide his doubt from him.

“There is something you don’t tell us, isn’t there? And Six also knows it” Jordan looked at them confused.

“Let’s wait for Abigel to wake up” That meant a ‘yes’. And both Gustave and Jorden knew it.

In the background they heard the shower was turned off. Emma and Emmanuelle will finish soon.

“All right, but highly hope you will have a whole answer” He didn’t option than accept he won’t get answer today. He didn’t want them to Emma until she gets used to the new environment. “Leave now, please! Emma isn’t ready for meeting new people”

“She will sleep here?” Jordan asked nodded to the temporary armchair-bed.

“Yes, it is better for her” When they heard Emmanuelle voice Harry and Jorden left quickly. They accept Gustave’s judgement about Emma to not see new faces yet.

“See, Emma? He didn’t run away” They stepped out form the bathroom. Emma wore a pink pajama with a princess picture on it while Emmanuelle brought her daily clothes that she put down on the table next to the backpack.

“It is time to bed now” Gustave said to her and she climbed up her bed without any word.

“Goodnight, Emma!” Emmanuelle stepped to her and petted her head. “We will meet tomorrow” she quietly left the room.

Gustave helped her cover up then he gave to her the rabbit toy. She immediately hugged it and turned to her side.

“Good night, Emma” he petted her head. He didn’t tell her the cam and that he could see her. Its seem in the same room with her mother was enough for her to be able rest.

“Do you read me a tale?” asked before Gustave left. He turned back with a gently smile.

“Of course” He walked back to her and grabbed the kid book from the backpack. He sat down on the handrail of the armchair and started the tale.

Strange, he didn’t feel it uncomfortable. He really liked her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking ___

Finally, he could take a shower and rest a bit.

The strong and hot shower was like a heavenly dream. He just let the warm water to wash away all his tension. For a moment he forgot all of his problems and just hoped that he can rest at night. He got up his basic military uniform that was a dark blue pants and a black shirt; he had to ready for anything.

Before he laid down, he checked the security camera and the medical monitors one more time. It was 10:34 pm and Emma slept in the armchair-bed just as he left when he finished the tale. All light was turn off except the nightlight on the wall above the medical bed. Abigel’s signs of life were stable. Everything was right. So he could go to bed with calmer heart.

The couch in the observation room wasn’t for bed but was much better than his chair in the hospital office. He fell asleep fast – dreamless just as almost always. He didn’t even know when he slept well and calm; when saw a good dream or when he got up with full energy and didn’t need coffee. It wasn’t different now either. He woke up in the middle of the night to a loud alarm sign. His mind got cleared in a seconds – he knew the sound. He jumped up from the couch. He saw on the life monitor that he expected; two straight red line moving constantly. No pulse; no blood pressure… Despair and worry ruled over him like a hurricane just like in the ambulance car before. How could it have happened? She was stable; she got better hour by hour; she was about to wake up and now she collapsed. Gustave felt the terrifying closeness of death again…

He was already up to torn the door and run out when he saw the security camera from the corner of his eyes. The release came out from him as a deep sigh. On the monitor he saw Emma slept next to her mother and hugged her while the pulzoximeter was hanging off from the bed. She didn’t stay in her bed – but honestly, he expected it. He couldn’t be angry with her; she missed her mother and after all nothing tragic happened.

A little bit calmer but still with long, hasty steps went to their room. There was silence; he remembered he switched off the local sounds signal to let Emma sleeping so he was the only one who heard the alarm. He walked to the bed and gently put back the pulzoximeter to Abigel’s finger. There were signals again and was still stable.

“Emma?” he asked gently as touched her shoulder to turn her. The answer was a quiet whimper. “Let’s go back to bed” he carefully picked up her and carried her to the bed.

“Mom?” Emma blankly opened her eyes a bit as Gustave put down her.

“No, it’s me” he answered quietly with a soft smile.

“Gustave?” she asked.

“Yes” he petted her head, but she didn’t say anything else. “Try to sleep a little more” she nodded unaware and fall asleep again.

He looked at Abigel one more time and after a short hesitation he stepped back to her. He smoothed her face gently.

“Good night, _mon cheri_!” he gave a gently kiss on her forehead before silently left the room.

In the observation room, before going back to sleep he checked the security camera for a few minutes; just to be sure Emma stayed in her bed.

***

He honestly surprised that he could wake up by himself – no clock; no alarm; no someone. He felt himself much better than yesterday. After a quick stretching he checked the monitors. It was 7:41 am; Abigel was stable but still slept. For most surprise on the security camera he saw Emmanuelle sat on the little table next to Emma and both of them had breakfast. He quickly washed his face in the bathroom before went to them.

“Morning, Gustave!” Emmanuelle welcomed him as he stepped in. The bedclothes were folded and laid on the end of the temporary bed and they were eating croissant while a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of coffee were next to Emmanuelle on the table.

“Hi!” Emma looked at him and took a bigger bite. She sat with cross-leg in the armchair and a plate was in her lap.

“Morning” He looked at Emmanuelle questioningly.

“Sorry for not waiting for you with the breakfast, but Emma is up for almost an hour and she was hungry” she explained.

“No problem” he looked at Emma. “Do you like it, Emma?” she just nodded between two bite. “ _She waited here?_ ” he foresaw that the answer will be no.

“ _No, but she didn’t go away just went out to the corridor. Oliver found her. He sent her back and told me she is awake_ ” Honestly, he would have liked better if anyone else found her. He didn’t believed Oliver could get along with kids – despite he had a son – or meeting with an unknown people would be good for Emma; but it seemed everything was okay. However, he noted he had to set an alarm to be sure he will wake up earlier than Emma tomorrow. “ _Harry is about to speak with Buck in person; maybe there are news. Go, I will stay with her”_

“Do you go away?” Emma asked suddenly. Both of them looked at her surprised. For a moment it seemed she understood the French conversation, but probably she just felt it in Emmanuelle’s tone; that is also surprising for her age.

“Just for a little time because I have to speak with somebody. But after that I come back immediately and you can help me to take care of your mother, okay?” She nodded.

The way to Harry’s office wasn’t long. Luckily the offices were above the medical unit so Gustave needed only go up on the stairs and not walking to the other side of the base. He exactly knew in which office Harry was. After all the base, at first hand, was built for Rainbow team to train together so Harry had an own office – even he was rarely here. Gustave knocked on the door firmly and after a short ‘yes’ he stepped in.

The office was well equipped and elegant with a lot of plants, a mahogany table, two leather couch facing each other. Through the huge window at one side the weak sunshine flew in and illuminated the whole room. Harry stood next to his table; in front of him, on the other wall a pretty big screen was, which on he recognized Sebastien. They were in video chat right now.

“Good morning, Gustave!” Harry welcomed him. “Come in!”

Gustave went to next to Harry; making sure he was in the area of the camera above the screen so Sebastian could see him too.

“Hello, Gustave!” Sebastien welcomed him too. “It was a long time, wasn’t it?” He was a right; they had only one or two common operations since Operation Blackwood and the last one was more than a year ago.

“Hello! Yeah, it was” Gustave examined more the background behind Sebastien. “Are you in the Blackwood Institute?”

“Yeah, Tina and Ash are here, too” he took a second. “How is Abigel and her daughter?”

“Emma is fine and Abigel is also better, but still unconscious” He looked to the two men; impatiently waiting for the information. “Are there news?”

“Sebastien, you were talking about George?” Harry asked to continue.

“Yeah, so on the archived security recordings we recognized he spoke a lot on phone directly before the terrorist’s attack. We don’t know yet it has any meaning or not, but we noticed it”

“Where is he now?” Gustave asked them.

“We couldn’t reach him yet” Harry answered then Sebastien took the words again.

“Dr. Sonja Waldman – the new lead virologist – allowed us in and said George didn’t visit the Institute for a year and even she couldn’t reach him on phone for weeks. Moreover, since the incident 5 years ago he neglects the Institute.” he took a break. “The neglect could be because of Abigel’s disappearance – if that surprised him, but his disappearance is not a good sign”

Gustave agreed with Sebastien; that was suspicious. As he remembered the Blackwood Institute was George’s pride; he didn’t think anything could tear him away from there – even her daughter’s disappearance if Abigel didn’t initiate him in her plan.

“I agree. I think George rather would have buried in work if he had any issue in his personal life” Harry stated. As a psychologist he could judge people’s action better based on their personality profile.

“Could he know about Abigel’s leaving?” Sebastien asked.

“It is hard to say just based on their personalities; it rather depends on the circumstance that we didn’t know yet. In the other hand both of them are pride, goal-oriented and not least they are stubborn. They rather prefer not asking help or initiating anybody in their business; even if they know they need help” Yeah, Gustave knew well that Abigel didn’t like asking help or speaking about problems – even with him. She hated to be seemed weak. She often pretended as if everything was fine – just like she pretended in that two weeks between the ambush and her disappearance. Gustave knew that – he saw that, but thought she needed only time; after all she wasn’t soldier, she never saw anyone died. Since that he hated himself for not seeing how seriously she suffered it. He wasn’t able to help and support her – didn’t matter she asked it or not. “As far as I saw his connection with his daughter was very… strict. On the surface at least.” he explained. “But it is something that Abigel could answer when she wakes up. Let’s focus on what she maybe can’t answer”

“All right” Sebastien nodded. “Obviously the virus was split in two in the Institute, so the question is when the second phial got out. We checked the records about the attack again to see wherever the terrorists went in the building. If you remember Gustave, when the attack happened we was in two group and the terrorist attacked us in the same time”

“Yes, I remember” Gustave nodded. “You, Meghan and Tina were at the first floor. Me, Abigel, Jordan, George and Dr. Hicks were in the main laboratory with the original phial” As he said the former lead virologist’s name his throat tightened. Dr. Robert Hicks was the only one who died that day; but he didn’t wish that death to anyone. Gustave was soldier; he saw people to die in many ways – gunshot, bled to death, dying in ebola – some was quick, painless; some was a long suffering, but Dr. Hicks’s death… it could have shocked even him. Not mention the civilians who saw it, including Abigel too.

“That’s right. We already have noticed for 5 years ago that the terrorists were professionals and have known the building exactly. Shot almost the all security camera immediately. Also Meghan’s Black Eye cams, even those aren’t easy to spot” he took a break like he was thinking about his next words. “As you know they missed one Black Eye cam. On that records maybe we see a third terrorist group in a window reflection whose went to somewhere else in the Institute during the ambush, but we aren’t sure”

“What about the laboratories’ entry?” Gustave asked. “There are only a few laboratories that can store the virus”

“Yeah, we thought that too” Sebastian agreed. “Tina is checking them right now, but didn’t find anything yet. Meanwhile with Dr. Waldman we walked around the building and also checked the official layout looking for any other room that may could hold the virus. However, we didn’t find anything. Only George’s office was where we couldn’t go in – it is closed and has a retina scanner”

“What about the employees? Could they say anything?” Gustave asked. In the corner of his eyes he saw that Harry watched him, and he exactly knew what the psychologist thought. He felt this case his own more than needed.

“Only three people is still working here and didn’t know anything else than they told us 5 years ago”

“Understandable that the people quit” Harry said. “They were scared”

“So the only thing that we got know is that George is missing” Gustave summed frustrated.

“Unfortunately, yes” Sebastien was disappointed too. “We keep searching, but without Abigel I don’t think we get any new information. By the way, could the Russians find out anything?”

“They could track down Abigel and Emma quickly. They were in Moscow just because of plane transfer. They came from Seoul – I informed the SMB. Grace started to track them on security cameras”

“Dr. Waldman said George recently made a business connection with a Korean company” Sebastian added. “Maybe nothing, but should remember it”

“I agree” Harry nodded. “Thank you, Sebastian! Connect us as soon as you know anything!”

“Of course!” he broke the line after a nod.

Harry looked at Gustave expectantly.

“I go to back to Emma”

“Would like me to speak with her?” Harry asked. Gustave hesitated a bit.

“Right now she is fine. It is good for her being with Abigel. Probably shouldn’t recall her what happened”

“Okay” Harry accepted his judgment. “And you? Would you like talk with me?”

Gustave didn’t surprise on Harry’s ask – he expected it. Since the Operation Blackwood he constantly denied speaking about Abigel and their personal relationship or what he felt about it. Now the situation was different – beside the unsolved problems and tense there was Emma too. He knew that Harry saw on him that now his possible paternity harassed him more than the virus. And exactly knew that what kind of questions Harry wanted to ask. ‘What does he think about Emma?’ ‘Would he be happy with the fatherhood?’ ‘Is he ready to be a father after all?’ ‘How he feels about Abigel?’ ‘How he felt himself?’ ‘Could he accept if Emma isn’t his child?’ Those question that he asked himself already…

“I just want to speak with Abigel” He said after a deep sigh.

“All right, but you know my door is always open” He nodded than left the office. Exactly knew that he could do anything but waiting for Abigel to wake up. He walked back to Abigel’s room much slower. He couldn’t torn his thoughts from reality even for a moment.

He stepped in without knocking. Emmanuelle and Emma sat in the armchairs that now was pushed back to their original position next to each other. Emma held her book and was talking about the story, however, as soon as she noticed Gustave she jumped up on the armchair with a huge elan.

“I tell you the tale too!” It made Gustave laugh a bit. She seemed full of life now and he was glad for it.

“All right” He smiled at her and sat on Emmanuelle’s place who meantime stood up and was about to leave.

“ _I join to the others. We reinforce the security protocols on the base”_ she handed a radio to him. “ _Here. On channel 1 you can reach me_ ”

“ _Merci_ ” he took the radio and fastened on his belt. “ _Jordan is there, too?_ ”

“ _No. He went to somewhere a half hour ago. He said he will be quick_ ” Gustave just nodded and after Emmanuelle left he paid his all attention to Emma who were very excited that could tell the story to Gustave. She clumsily paged back to the first page and eagerly started to explain the pictures on it.

***

It quickly found out that why Jordan left. He was back in ten minutes and stepped in Abigel’s room with a wide smile on his face while he hid something behind him. Emma curiously looked at him. There was a little fright on her face because she never met with Jordan before but seemly Jordan’s joyful attitude, Gustave’s closeness and the familiar environment were enough to calm her quickly.

“Hello, Emma! My name is Jordan” he stepped closer to them. “Guess, Emmanuelle told me you have only that old book and a bunny toy for play. And I think it is something that should be changed in top priority” He pretended seriousness but his smile became wider as he showed what he was hid. “Here, this is yours” He hold a pink Disney styled LEGO box. Emma recognized it immediately.

“Elza and Anna!” However before she reached for it she looked at Gustave questioningly. He honestly surprised again on Emma’s behavior.

“Go on, it is your present!” He smiled at her and watch as she took it and started to open it. Seemly it will take her time.

“Thanks” Gustave stood up.

“Oh, it’s nothing” Jordan waved. “At least something cheers her up for a little”

Without Emma could notice it, they stepped away from her and continued with lower voice.

“Jeez… It’s sucks seeing her like this” Jordan looked at Abigel. He took a break and just watched her. “I remember she was almost still a teenager when we first met, and now she has a child” he said quietly.

“Yeah” Gustave reacted bitterly. Jordan looked at him and on his face there were all of that he thought. Beside Emmanuelle – and probably Harry – he was the only one who suspected that his relationship with Abigel was much more than friendship. However, Jordan didn’t say anything. He wasn’t that type who like speaking about deep-feeling-things. He joked, he teased, he laughed, but he kept all seriousness inside.

“Well, I go now” he patted Gustave’s shoulder. “We are preparing to a possible ambush. This time they won’t get us! I’m on channel 2. I will inform you if there is something new” On the way to outside he waved to Emma but she was far too busy with her LEGO.

As Jorden left, Gustave sat back on the armchair. And he just sat there waiting again… and alone with his thoughts again that swirled around the same questions over and over again.

In the background somewhere he saw as Emma was playing with her LEGO, making unrecognizable forms from them, naming them, figuring out creative tales. A pale smile appeared on his face as he saw Emma brought every completed pieces to Abigel, put them on the bed next to her hand and told what them was. In minutes, almost all of the LEGO was on the bed and Emma played there with the two princess figure that was in the box too.

At least, she finally acted like a 5-years old child.

She was lovable, clever and amazing. She behaved so well that he couldn’t have complained. He didn’t plan a child but certainly, he would be proud if he was her father.

‘ _But would it be good_?’ – his rational mind asked him.

If he was her father that would mean Abigel kept in secret from him. He missed the excited and joyful path of pregnancy; missed the first ultrasound image of his daughter; missed the name choosing; missed her birth; missed holding her newborn daughter in his hands; missed her first smile; missed her first steps; missed her first word; missed the first time calling him ‘Dad’… missed the first 5 years from her daughter’s life.

Probably he could never forgive it to Abigel. Maybe after a time he could accept it and move on, but never forget and never forgive…

‘ _Would it better if Emma was someone else daughter? That no matter what happen, Abigel has a lifetime connection with another man?_ ’ – his rational mind kept asking.

If he was honest with himself, the answer would be yes. There was much more option – worse and less worse too – in that case… Abigel didn’t wear a wedding ring; Emma didn’t know his father and had so strong fond to her mother that probably they were just two of them. And after all, blood bond wasn’t everything…

But the jealously.

If he wasn’t her father than so short time could have passed between Abigel’s leaving and Emma’s conception. He felt himself cheated.

Probably he should re-evaluate their former relationship. Maybe he hoped too much and felt more serious their relationship than it was. Let’s be honest they were together just two months; both of them was still in the pink-fog of a new romance. For his part, he was ready for engagement, but whether Abigel was too? At age of 24? Or she thought less - not a one-time thing but neither serious?

He didn’t know about Abigel former relationships before him; didn’t know how she relate to engagement. As he saw, despite her young age Abigel could control her life as she wanted, she was attractive and she knew that.

When they first met he thought they are like fire and water; he didn’t see nothing common in themselves. But he got know her and beside her unique leading personality she was very kind, joyful and caring in person. He quickly understood that she had one face – a strong, unbreakable, pride, strict one - that showed in business and politics; and she had her real face that made him fall in love quicker and deeper than he ever was.

He saw that she let a very few people to know her real face, and he was glad he was one of them. Maybe that’s why he thought she felt the same.

‘ _Could you forgive her?_ ’

He didn’t know it yet.

Not at least until he got know he has a daughter or not.

He was inpatient; who knows when Abigel will wake up. Maybe today, maybe tomorrow but it easily could be a week. After all it just a DNA test – a few hair; he could get the answer today. But had he the right to do it?

‘ _No_ ’

“Are you sad?” His mind fell back in reality. Emma stood in front of him with worried face and looked at him.

“Just a little” He decided to be honest. “I would like your mother to wake up” he smiled at her.

“Me too. I miss her” She was sad. “But she misses us too, I think”

“Us?” he wondered.

“Mom talked about you many times” she answered simply. Dismay run through him, but there were some little happy feelings too that almost promised him comfort.

“Really? And what she told you about me?”

“Hmm… she said you are a doctor and a soldier and you protect and save people. And that you are a kind of hero” He couldn’t deny it warmed his heart that Abigel spoke about him to Emma. “And she said you can be easily joked”

Gustave couldn’t hold back a laugh. He exactly knew how Abigel understood that. Well, after all for a kid, seduce teasing could be called joking.

He looked at Emma reassured.

Everyone on the base – Emmanuelle, Harry, Jordan - who tried to help him, comfort him by talking – no matter their good intentions made him more tense and nervous.

But Emma and her innocent words could calm him. And he was grateful for that


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

The LEGO occupied Emma for almost two hours. But then when all pieces got its form that Emma dreamed and builded a whole castle on Abigel’s bed, visibly she started to get boring. She has already told to Gustave the whole story of Frozen; spoke about she wanted to see the second episode of it; spoke about all of Disney princess. She was very talkative; and despite that Gustave could live without knowing Elza and Anna he was glad that Emma opened to him.

It made everything easier.

He tried to read between her words – to find out where and how they lived, what they have doing; or any information about them. He tried to make simple questions invisibly to get know more without forcing Emma. It seemed they regularly went outside, played a lot with skills and movement development games and there was daily time when Abigel tough Emma. She mentioned water again and again. She loved to be in water and said they often went to swim – beaches, swimming pool, wellness hotel.

As he was listening Emma he noticed she has never mentioned anyone else by name – sometimes she said ‘another girl’ or ‘that boy’ but never a name. For that question where they lived, didn’t get a clear answer so he suspected the answer; they were in moving and never stayed in one place for longer time making friends or to call a place home. Despite that it seemed she had a whole life and they weren’t needy. It seemed Abigel gave her everything and could hide every problem from her so she had a happy and healthy childhood.

A part of him was proud of Abigel to could grown up with the task being a mother.

Emma suddenly went silence as a knock was hearable on the door.

“Yes?”

“ _Good morning, Dr. Kateb!_ ” Nurse Edith stepped in the room. In her hands there were fresh bandages, wound disinfectant and other medical equipment for daily visits. “ _It is time for rebandage her wound. Should I do it?_ ”

“ _No, thank you. I will do it_ ” The nurse nodded and put down everything on the nightstand beside the bed.

“ _The child?_ _I can watch over her outside until you finish_ ”

“ _It isn’t necessary. She can stay her_ ” The nurse just looked at him then went out. Gustave knew that she was strict and wasn’t so friendly type, but that’s why she worked on a military base.

“Emma, listen to me now” He called her and she immediately looked up him obediently. “I have to take care of your mother’s wound now so I would like you to sit here on the armchair until I finish. After that you can help me to measure her temperature, okay?” She nodded and sat on the armchair and waited in silence. Luckily she was little enough, so from there she couldn’t see anything but the footend of the medical bed, Gustave’s silhouette above Abigel and the medical machines around them, but nothing from her mother.

Gustave didn’t want Emma to see Abigel’s wound, because of the suture it could be scare for her, but he promised her she can help him. Measuring a temperature – with a non-contact thermometer – was easy and harmless. She just had to read the number on it.

With skilled and experienced hands, he quickly opened the hospital cloth by its back. He easily took off the strips making her bare chest free. For a moment he stopped and just stared her familiar body. He remembered when he last time saw her… and back than he didn’t just stared her. Never could hold back himself if Abigel teased him.

He quickly torn his eyes from her breasts. It wasn’t either time or place for it. Now, he was a doctor and Abigel was his patient. He had to keep this border now; didn’t matter they already crossed it. He took the used bandages from the wound – luckily the suture was intact and it healed as it shall. Next week the stings can be removed and from that she will could move actively. But first she need to weak up.

The disinfection, the bandaging and closing the hospital cloth were as fast as he could. When he finished he took the thermometer from the nightstand and turned on.

“Come, Emma” He waved to her and she immediately jumped down and run to him. He easily put her up to the bed to sit on the edge. “This is a thermometer. It will tell us that your mother has fever or not” He showed her the little machine. “We only need to point it on her forehead” As he explained he did it too that Emma looked in amazement.

“Now, can you tell me the numbers?” He asked and showed the screen to her.

“Three. Six. Eight” She answered. For a little child that was enough yet.

“That right. It is thirty-six dot eight. That’s mean she hasn’t fever” Emma reached to the thermometer to check it. “Carefully” He handed to her. Seemly she found it very interesting; she measured over and over again her mother’s temperature on her hand and surprised every time when the result was a little bit different. This was the first time when Emma didn’t act worriedly near Abigel – it seemed she started to believe that her mother will be fine soon.

“How else can we help to mom?” She asked.

“Well, talking to her”

“She hears us?” She looked surprised.

“Yes, she does” he petted Emma’s head. “She knows we are here and waiting for her to wake up”

She sat in silence and just stared Abigel. He expected that she will start speaking or telling anything to her but no. She stared Abigel face while gently touched her face.

“When will mom wakes up?”

“Soon… I promise” No matter how uncertain he was; he couldn’t say anything else. “What kind of toy do you like?” He asked to diverted her attention – and probably whatever she will say he will buy to her. After all they will be here for a time and a military base didn’t hold much for a kid.

“I like playing with dolls” she started quietly. “And mom and I play with cards and board games too”

“And what kind of cards?”

“Princess card” Of course – Gustave thought. “I have to take card from mom and find the same princess. Mom bought it for my 5th birthday” The air froze in Gustave.

“When was your birthday?” he asked while hided his tense from Emma.

“Last week” she answered simply. “Mom bought me a whole chocolate cake too, then we went to a park to play” She started to tell him enthusiastically her whole birthday, but Gustave’s thought was somewhere else. It was 30th of October today – she could be conceived around January or February in 2014. When he was with Abigel.

With a new sight he looked at Emma who was still speaking about her birthday. Could she be really his? His rational mind just decided that it would be the less bad if he wasn’t Emma’s father… Pros and contras run through his mind again. His eyes suddenly went to Abigel. How could she have done it to him? How could she not tell him? Dismay and anger ruled over him in a second and he had to force himself to calm down. It was unnecessary being anger and speculating. Still, he wanted to trust in Abigel that she wouldn’t hide Emma if she was his daughter…

“Emm—“ Abigel’s moan sounded and he was back again without any anger. Only hope left that she finally waked up.

“Mom?” Emma turned back to her and in a second she climbed up from sitting to kneeling on the bed. “Mom?”

“Abigel?” Gustave stepped to her other side. He leaned closer to her, gently touched her face. Her eyes were moving and made some noise too; but no more noticeable words. “Do you hear me?” he asked.

“Mom?”

She was still and silent again. With a deep, disappointed sight he went back to Emma.

“She needs a little more time to wake up” Emma leaned over her and hugged her shoulder.

“But Mom was awake! She spoke! Why don’t she open her eyes? Why mom still sleeping? She always wakes up when I call her” It was an unlucky turn that Abigel tried to speak just in front of Emma. Now he had to somehow explain the difference between sleeping an unconsciousness to a 5-years old kid to calm her. Moreover, explaining her that Abigel was better even she still was unconscious. He foresaw that it won’t be easy.

“Look, Emma, it is a little bit different from sleeping” he started uncertainly.

“How?” She looked at him still lying beside Abigel. Tears already came to her eyes. Gustave got a deep sight try to find out how he should explain this. He gently touched her back to make her listening at him.

“You know, until her wound will be healed her body needs resting and sleeping to be as fast as it could” he started. “But your mom loves you so much that she wants to wake up right now to be with you. However, she needs rest still”

“Until when?” she sniffed.

“I don’t know exactly, but I’m sure it will be soon” He wiped away her tears.

“But you are a doctor”

“Yes, I am, but there are some things that needs time” He leaned his hands to Emma. “Come, let her rest! Do you want to go out to play a bit? It’s not a playground, but there are interesting things outside” He tried it as a last chance – maybe the training ground could be interesting for her and after all she needed take a fresh air, she was inside for two days already. She took his hands, but shook her head.

***

Since she heard Abigel spoke and saw almost waking up she was like who was reminded to all problem, all bad things and that her mother was still ill and she was alone. She was still playing with her LEGO at Abigel’s bed but visibly not so freed like before. Her voice was sad again. As Gustave told her she was speaking to her mother constantly, but it was so heartbreaking to watch just as before.

He knew that he had to find out something for her. She didn’t want to leave the room so the only things that she could do was playing with LEGO, the book and the rabbit toy or watching movie. That was very few for a kid for all day – at least it should be, but seemly Emma was well with the LEGO for hours now.

It was around 1 pm when he could convince her to have lunch.

Now they were heading to the canteen. They couldn’t eat in a medical-care room neither in the observation room or Gustave’s office. That was rather a laboratory than an office; his bedroom on the base was shared with Julien, Gilles and Oliver, so they couldn’t go there either.

Luckily, in the canteen there were only a few people. A few member of the stuff in the back; and at a closer table Jordan, Julien and Oliver were sitting. Jordan waved to them as he saw them. Just as Gustave expected Emma stepped closer to him. Despite how much she could speak and how direct she could be with familiar people, she was very shy, mistrustful and scared with unfamiliar ones. And this wasn’t good in long term.

“You know Jordan, Emma. He gave the LEGO to you” she nodded a little but kept her eyes on them. “And you have met with Julien already and as I heard with Oliver too” Like she didn’t even hear it, so he crouched to her. “Let’s choose you lunch. Until that you can decide where we should sit, okay?” She nodded.

In barely five minutes they were headed to the other soldiers. Gustave hold both of their plates while Emma was following him. Uncertainly, but she agreed to sit to them.

“Hello, Emma, come sit here!” Jordan, with a wide smile, pointed the seat next to him. Oliver and Julien who were sat against him waited in silence until Emma climbed up on the chair next Jordan and Gustave sat down her other side. “What will you eat?”

“Fried chicken and rice and vegetables” she answered while observing the cut meat and the garnish.

“Hmmm that’s sound good”

“ _Where is Emmanuelle?_ ” Gustave asked after Emma finally started to eat.

“ _The police informed us that they found the hotel where they stayed. She went there to check the place and bring all of their stuffs that they left there._ ” Julien answered.

“I hope you guys know that I am not perfect in French” Jordan looked between them.

“Sorry” Gustave said. “Does she went alone?”

“Yes, but there are some people is waiting for her” Julien continued, watching to not mention anything that could disturb Emma. He knew that Gustave understood. “She will be back soon”

“When the women will wake up?” Oliver asked. “We need her to get back the virus” Gustave’s barely tolerance for him was very close to running out. He looked at him angrily, and in the corner of her eyes he saw Emma looked up worriedly.

“ _She has a name!_ ” He said nervously but quiet. “ _And do not talk about the virus or what happened with her in front of her daughter!_ ” He was careful with his words, he tried to make sure Emma couldn’t understand any words from it.

Tense silence fall on them and Oliver just rolled his eyes. Gustave took a deep sight; he shall not continue this in front of Emma.

“What is virus?” Emma asked Gustave.

“Don’t worry about it, Emma!” He turned to her and force a smile on his face. “Oliver is speaking silly things” He looked back to Oliver meaningful. Surely, if Emma wasn’t there, he would use other words.

“ _Whatever_ ” Oliver commented than stood up and without any words left them. Gustave didn’t want even imagine how Oliver behaved when met with Emma at morning.

“He was nice at morning” Emma said then continued her lunch.

“Really? I’m glad to hear that” He was really glad at least with kids he could behave somewhat.

“Yeah, he came to me and asked what I am doing. I said I looked for you and he said he rather search for me Emmallue… Emmanulle…” Visibly she was in trouble with Emmanuelle’s name. That made everybody chuckle that ousted the tense atmosphere around them.

“Emmanuelle” Gustave helped her.

“And do you like the LEGO?” Jordan asked when Emma already just pushed the bites from side to another side.

“Yes” she smiled. “I built a castle for Elza and Anna” Visibly either Jordan or Julien had any idea who they were.

“That’s cool” he answered than with a wide smile leaned closer to Emma. He was up to something. “Did you know that Elza and Anna told me that you liked them? I spoke with them”

She waited for a moment and looked at Jordan suspiciously; on her face it was visibly that she was thinking hard.

“That isn’t true!” she barked up. “They are in a movie; you can’t meet them” Jordan fought to hold back laughing.

“You don’t believe me?” He pretended shock and offended. She waited another moment again.

“No, you are kidding” she stated with a little smile, but on her face there was a little uncertainty.

“You are very clever, Emma, he is just kidding” Gustave commended her. It caused her remained uncertainty faded away and looked at Jordan with a ‘I-was-right’ look. Now, Jordan laughed up. She looked at him just like her mother.

***

At the afternoon, luckily was calm. Seemly, Emma recovered hearing Abigel to speak, but not waking up. He was glad to it, but on the other side he felt himself useless again. He couldn’t do anything but waiting – it didn’t really quite down him that taking care of Emma was the most important that Abigel would care. It wasn’t make better it that actually no one could do anything – without more information that Abigel could give only they were just groping in the dark. The thought was frustrating that the most organized international military terrorist counter unit knew absolute nothing about it, there wasn’t even gossips. They were blind. Whoever made this, they were invisible and fooled them easily…

It was around 3 pm when Emmanuelle returned and after they checked Abigel’s stuffs with Jordan, she gave it to Gustave. It wasn’t much; mostly extra clothes for both of them, some jewelry – that remind Gustave that Abigel he knew – and daily utility tools like toothbrush and paste, shower gel and shampoo. Nothing that could help them. He asked Emma about it too that where are their other stuff. However, she could only tell that they left them at their last apartment and since then they flight three times – so they were in Seoul for transfer.

For occupying himself, he got the old reports and laboratory results of the alpha virus from the Blackwood Institute and read them over and over again. The investigation was in very early status – mostly there were only theories, but some theories sounded so promising that some people simply forgot about the danger of the virus. It made several arguments between the scientists and between politicians. But they decided to keep it and as a member of the Rainbow team he had to accept the decision.

But, in his opinion, they should have destroyed the virus as soon as they realized it’s danger.

Everything would be different now.


	7. Chapter 7

Five days passed since Abigel and Emma were moved to Casern Base. Abigel was still unconscious, her state was stable but Gustave started to worry about her falling in coma despite all of his efforts.

Slowly it became clear to everyone that without Abigel they could do nothing. No matter what they tried it leaded to dead end. Several people got doubts but did what they had to. And now everybody was waiting impatiently. Ash, Tina and Sebastien stayed in the Blackwood Institute and with its private security stuff they got ready a possible attack – just as Emmanuelle, Julien, Jordan and now Oliver too protected the Casern Base. But nothing happened…

Harry tried to counter the enraged politicians. The possibility of the deadliest virus existence and its missing made a huge storm – they were impatient, pretentious and blamed everybody around them. They gave lordly oration about the importance of this case, expected result but kept their secrets when they were asked about their intelligence. The panic flow over them – some nations started to prepare, set their army on standby, kept aloof in politics and even were ready to close their borders. They wanted the details of the virus, every paper about it – they said they had right for it. It was understandable, but it was yet unnecessary causing panic among people. And without any concrete information, any answer or anybody who can be blamed, the governments couldn’t afford to make it public – at least without confessing a secret military operation and experiment with the virus which about the NATO and the UN have known. So Harry denied give any further information at least until they became sure the existence of the second phial. And with support of Six who already had a pretty big influence, the politicians could do nothing and at the second conference about it they already accepted. All of them… and it really surprised Harry, but didn’t speak about it yet.

Gustave felt himself left out from the events, though he knew that nothing happened. He spent his most time with Emma, this was his responsibility and although, she got along with almost everyone, still she wanted be close to Gustave. In the first two days Emma didn’t want to leave the room and for the third day she bored that few toys she had and didn’t really found any interesting things for herself – so Gustave bought for her a Disney princess cards pack online. They choose it together on his laptop and despite all of his efforts he couldn’t convince Emma not buying that cards she already known just for showing to him how to play it. So as he expected it didn’t occupy her for longer time. They played with it several round – where Gustave let her win – but after that she rather tried to build a card castle. Unfortunately, she barely could – again he noticed her less developed fine-motoric movements. On phone, he reconciled with one of his friend who was a pediatrician and specialist in child development rate. As he expected, she also said he shouldn’t worry about it because it wasn’t so serious. Every child was developing in their own tempo. Her drawback could be caused by many things; but because Gustave didn’t know Emma’s health history, she said if she should guess she would say Emma was premature baby when she was born. She proposed watching over her and play developer games with her for catching up with age. Just as Abigel did too – he thought.

For his delight, on the fourth day, Emma was willing to left Abigel’s room for more time than lunch or dinner. They progressively explored the base day to day. They started with the corridor, then medical unit and at the end they reached training ground outside. There wasn’t much for her – most of equipment she couldn’t use, but at least she was on fresh air for a bit and moved a little. Still, it couldn’t occupy her for all day. He was about to buy to her another toy when Emmanuelle found out for her something.

Playing with drones.

At first he surprised when Emmanuelle came to them with a new idea then lead them to the interior training ground that was fully empty now. Emma just stood there curiously then when she saw the moving drone that was controlled by Emmanuelle, she screamed in joy. Immediately she run after it and tried to catch it, but Emmanuelle didn’t let her – despite Gustave’s meaningful look. For surprisingly long time, she chased the drone until Emmanuelle let her to catch it. She took it up and investigated it closely. Then she wanted to run after it again… then again… then again. Then Emmanuelle started to do tricks – jumping, spinning, moving backwards – and Emma enjoyed it more than before. Gustave just watched her as running without stop even for a moment – he surprised how much energy she had; she didn’t even get tired.

After an hour of running he had to stop her to convince her to drink some water – but she stopped just after Emmanuelle stopped the drone too. In a minute she drank all of the bottle of water than run back to cashing the drone. He was wondering when Emma will get bored of it, however when Emmanuelle allowed her to control the drone he knew she will be here all day. It took some time to get know how she had to control it on the touchpad, but then no one could tear her from it.

Gustave watched her in silence while a soft smiled appeared on his face. Time to time Emma run to him to show when she could do a trick with the drone. She fond to him. And he fond to her too.

Emmanuelle told him to go resting or doing something else, she would take care of Emma, but Gustave rather stayed there. He couldn’t do anything else - he read the reports about the virus a hundred times already. And being with Abigel alone now was too tense… He still was digesting the new information about Emma’s birthday. His anger to Abigel for hiding Emma if she was his daughter decreased with time, but still was boiling in him. He needed a two days to get himself together again and calming down enough to think again. There were still other options about Emma…

After all, at the fourth day, he felt the same than before getting know when Emma was born. He felt the same bitterness, worry, uncertainty – and behind these that he still felt the same for her. Every night, after Emma fell asleep, he stayed there and spoke to Abigel – he talked about the day, about Emma, about the situation. He fell in nostalgia every time and recalled the old times, thought about what could happen if they stay together. And every time asked her that Emma was his daughter or not.

It calmed him to speaking to her, taking her hands or touching her face. She reacted to it more often day to day.

Somewhere, he was glad that Abigel was still unconscious because it gave him time to regain his inner peace. He talked to her all problems he had and he almost felt he was over the hard conversation with her. He didn’t want lose his head with her, he wanted to listen Abigel when she wakes up. Over and over he realized he wanted to give a chance for themselves. However, who know what will happen or how will he feel when he can look in Abigel’s eyes again…

It was the afternoon of the sixth day.

It was rather warmer weather so Gustave convinced Emma to go with Emmanuelle and Jordan to outside while he changed the bandage on Abigel’s chest. Probably this was the last warmer day of autumn.

“Emma went out to play. The weather is nice today, it will be good for her” he started spoke to Abigel after he finished with the bandages and couldn’t do anything else. “Don’t worry! Emmanuelle and Jordan are with her and I made sure she wears warm cloths enough” He and took her hand in his. For long minutes he just stared her face and gently petted her hand.

“You should wake up already, don’t you think?” He took a deep sigh and stood up to join to the others outside.

“Gus- Gustave-” He heard her voice and quickly went back to her. This was the really first time when she said a word clearly.

“Abigel?” He leaned over her and took her face in his hand. “Abigel?”

“Gustave?” A wild smile run to his face as he watched Abigel slowly and hardly but opened her eyes and tried to looking around.

“Yes, it is me!” Her eyes were still unclear, looked around but didn’t focused on anything. He took her hand and immediately she squeezed it back. “Welcome back, _mon chéri_ ” He gave a kiss in her palm. His happiness now was much bigger than any problems he had.

Her eyes started to clear off and slowly found Gustave. He smiled at her and she hardly returned. Then suddenly all blur disappeared from her eyes like she just woke up and her mind got cleared.

“Emma? Emma!” She tried to sit up with a huge elan in her worry.

“Shh… it’s okay! She is all right!” He calmed her while forced her to lay back. She squeezed her eyes in a sudden pain in her head. “Calm down, Abigel! Emma is all right!”

“Where is she?” She tried to sit up again, but Gustave didn’t let her. Only that Abigel could do was trying looking around in the room, but expect the window and a half armchair she didn’t see anything.

“She is with Jordan and Emmanuelle. She is playing outside” he was speaking slowly to make sure Abigel understood it and calm down.

“Outside?” She didn’t calm down because of it.

“Don’t worry! We are on a military base. A lot of soldier is around her!” She seemed calmer a bit; at least didn’t want to sit up.

“Is she all right? Didn’t hurt? She needs medicine-” She kept asking, but Gustave quickly stopped her.

“I know – for epilepsy. It’s okay, she took her medicine every day. And she didn’t hurt. She is totally healthy; I took care of her. She ate and drink enough; moved almost every day. She is fine, Abigel! Believe me…” He waited for Abigel to respond. Seemly her reaction wasn’t the best still, but slowly his words reached her and nodded a little.

“Every day?” Meaning of his words also reached her. Gustave sighed a little.

“Six days passed since you called me, Abigel” He waited again to her to understand.

“Six days?”

“Yes” He instinctively caressed her face to calm her. “But you are back now and that’s all that matter” She leaned her head in his palm. She trusted him that Emma was fine.

“Did Emma tell you?” He knew how she meant.

“Yes, she did. We made the necessary steps” He nodded.

“I have to speak with Six” She tried to sit up again but just as before Gustave didn’t let it.

“You will, but first you shall rest!” He didn’t want to bother her with that the Team Rainbow had a new director now. “You wake up just now, you are not ready to any stressful conversation” This included the state of their relationship too. No matter how much he wanted to ask about Emma, he hold back himself. “Now, let’s see how are you” Abigel just nodded. It was still visibly that she wasn’t in fully control, rather she just followed what Gustave said.

He took the lamp from the nightstand to check her pupil’s reflex.

“I want to see Emma” She said. Gustave just look at her – he wasn’t sure Abigel was ready for Emma’s energy, but barely could not let her to see her child. Only Emma mattered to her now; she really changed a lot and became a mother. With resignation he took the radio from his belt.

“ _Emmanuelle_ ” The radio rattled.

“ _Oui?_ ” Her voice echoed back.

“ _Bring Emma back in ten minutes, please! Abigel woke up”_ He informed her.

“ _Finally! Of course I will take her back in ten minutes”_ The line broke.

“Emmanuelle took Emma back in ten minutes” He repeated, but he knew Abigel probably understood it – she was fluent in several languages.

“Thank you, Gustave” She smiled at him weakly. He returned it; however he already started to feel the problems were coming back and slowly overrun the happiness of her awaking.

“Look at me!” He checked her pupil’s reflex that was fine enough. “Lift up your right hand” she obeyed, but the movement was still erratic. “Good! Now left hand” She did it. Gustave leaned his hands over her. “Excellent, now take my hand and tighten it as strong as you can” She almost missed it – her sense of space was still foggy, just as her strength.

He let her hand and walked to her legs.

“I will check your leg now” He folded the blanket and gently took her bare right foot. “Do you feel it?” She nodded. “Which foot I touched?”

“Right…It is numb”

“That’s normal” He carefully checked the nerves along her both leg. Luckily it seemed she didn’t suffer a permanent damage. “It seems everything is right with your motoric nervous system. On a scale from 1 to 10, how much your head hurt?” He went back to her side.

“Three… or four. It is pulsing” She rubbed her template, but her movements get slower. She really needed rest still.

“It’s normal after coma. Tell me if it gets worse and I gave you painkiller” She nodded.

“Thank you, Gustave” Abigel said quietly. “Thank you very much to taking care of Emma!” Little tears glinted in her eyes.

“Of course I am taking care of her” He looked in her eyes. He never saw her crying, being so vulnerable, so desperate. “We will protect both of you, just trust us” Silence fall them.

“Gustave, we-” He knew what she wanted to say.

“Rest a bit!” His words were a little bit sharper than he wanted. “Emma is here in any moment” He saw on her face that she didn’t want let it. “If you feel better you have to tell everything about the second phial. After that we can talk about us” His last words were quiet; Abigel barely heard them.

“Gustave, please” He wanted to step away but Abigel grabbed his hand. It was weak, barely could stop him if he didn’t want, but her touch still felt good. There was long silence. He knew that she had to rest and she isn’t ready for anything – not even for Emma, but he couldn’t deny their meeting – but he couldn’t hold back the most important question anymore. He sighed a deep.

“Just tell me only one thing” He looked in her eyes deeply. “Emma is my daughter?”

Her face was distorted. Sadness, shame and repentance appeared in her eyes – and Gustave already knew the answer.

“No” She whispered. “I’m sorry…”

After her answer, he didn’t hear anything – just like the time stopped for several moments. In the previous several days, his rational mind decided over and over again that this is the less bad option. But didn’t feel himself released. He didn’t feel her so far from him even when she was missing.

“I wish you were her father, because then she would have a good father… a real father”

He saw that Abigel was speaking, but he didn’t really hear it.

And Abigel saw that too – her heart clenched. She didn’t want to hurt Gustave. She had never trust in anyone so much like in him. She wanted to explain everything to him, this time really tell him everything – but she hadn’t the right to force him to listening her if he didn’t want. She knew that she deserved losing him…

She wanted to say something – begging him to listen her, but suddenly the door shut out and Emma run in just like a hurricane.

“Mom! Mom!” she run to her immediately.

“Carefully, Emma!” Gustave tried to warn her, but hadn’t any chance for Emma listening at him now. She climbed up the bed in second and fell to her mother’s arms and hugged her close.

“Emma, my dear” Abigel clutched her, smoothed through her hair and pressed several kiss on her face. “Honey, look at me!” Emma looked up and Abigel took her face in her hands – looked through her just to be sure she is really okay, didn’t harm and didn’t have any wound. “Oh, my little one… I love you so much!” She pulled back Emma in her arms while tears flow down on her face. “Are you all right, dear?”

“Yes, mom. Gustave took care of me” She didn’t let Emma for a moment, but when she mentioned Gustave Abigel looked up to him gratefully. But he wasn’t there… He left them and went to Jordan and Emmanuelle who stood in the door. He said to them something then left the room without looking back.

Bitter tears mixed to her happy tears of seeing Emma….

***

“Could you stay with them?” Gustave asked Jordan and Emmanuelle as he stepped to them. He left there Abigel and Emma invisibly. They didn’t need him now…

“Yeah! Are you al-” Jordan tried to ask, but after a quick thanks Gustave left them.

They looked after him questioningly.

“Well, that’s sucks…” Jordan commented.

“Stay with them, I go after him” Emmanuelle said and before Jordan could reacted she left too.

Despite she followed him almost immediately, she lost him. She checked the observation room, then his office but both of them were empty. For last guess she went out – maybe he wanted fresh air. Luckily, she was right and found him quickly. He was near to the door and leaned to the wall while visibly was deep in his thoughts.

“ _Are you all right?_ ” She asked carefully.

“ _Of course! I just needed some fresh air_ ” He answered without looking at Emmanuelle. “ _Now that Abigel has awakened we can relieve a bit_ ”

Emmanuelle didn’t know what she should say. She knew about Gustave and Abigel, and that how much Gustave loved her. She never really thought it could work between them, because they were so much different, but seemed she was wrong. At least for a little time. Then Abigel left Gustave – it was hard for him; moreover, barely one year passed when the incident in West Africa happened where he lost several of his colleagues. And now Abigel came back with a child whose presence – didn’t matter Gustave’s daughter or not – will hurt him. She was mad at Abigel; Gustave didn’t deserve this.

“ _Want be alone_?” She asked silently. Gustave didn’t respond for long moments. She thought she should rather leave him.

“ _Emma isn’t my daughter”_ He said suddenly. At first Emmanuelle couldn’t decide she was relieved or not.

“ _Did you wanted to be?_ ” In the few past days Gustave made a strong bond with Emma, and he treated Emma so well just as a father – maybe he would be happy with it.

“ _I think not”_ He sighed _“At least I didn’t miss her life_ ” Long silence. “ _I thought when she wakes up I would be upset – released, but upset. But when I looked in her eyes… I was just disappointed_ ”

“ _What will you do?_ ” Emmanuelle felt in Gustave’s words that he really wasn’t angry and wanted to forgive to her; the question was only that he could or not. Emmanuelle still didn’t think that Abigel was the right women for Gustave, but she shall not intervene to his life.

“ _The only one that matter now is the virus. Everything else can wait_ ” He changed the subject. “ _I go to inform Harry – probably Abigel is ready for a short conversation; at least the most urgent question can be answered”_

***

Jordan looked after Emmanuelle as she disappeared on the corridor, then turned back to Abigel and Emma. They were still hugging, but he saw that Abigel followed the events and saw as the two GIGN soldiers left.

“May I come in?” He asked Abigel from the door. “You know, because of the hospital clothes”

“Of course, come in” Jordan stepped to the bed. Emma was still laying on Abigel and hided her face in her mother’s neck closely.

“How are you?”

“I have a terrible headache, but fine” she sighed and Emma looked up at her worriedly. Abigel just petted her hair calming down her and telling without words that everything was fine.

“Guess, mom Jordan gave me a Frozen LEGO” She said as looked up at him.

“Really? That was nice to him” Abigel smiled at. “Do you show me?” Emma just nodded then jumped down from the bed, run to the scattered LEGO and started to collect. “Thank you, Jordan” She said but her gaze went back at the door unconsciously.

“Don’t worry about him” Jordan followed her look. He could guess what kind of thoughts were in her head. “He spent the last six days here with you and Emma”

“That’s doesn’t matter much… I hurt him that he didn’t deserve that” Her words were drawing in bitterness. “I can only hope he will listen me”

While she spoke, Jordan noticed that he never saw her like this. She was so strong and unbreakable before – and now she was broken. He was sure the last 5 years was hard for her too…


	8. Chapter 8

“Ask her only the most important questions!” Gustave reminded Harry as they walked to Abigel’s room. “She isn’t well! A littlest stress or strain made can her condition worse!”

“Of course” He nodded, but in his voice slightly impatience could be heard.

Since he became the director of the Rainbow Team his main aim was create a team that really independent from any policy, economy, ethnicity, religion or any borders; a team who could work together as if they knew each other all time and bound together by camaraderie; a team who will able to stop any terrorist group and making the world a better place.

But these goals were far away and a lot of work waited for them to reach it.

And the clearest evidence for it was the Operation Blackwood.

Unquestionably, the lack of information was the reason of the failure back then. It made clear that how much they didn’t know – but much more circumstance was involved that pull back the team. One of those, that most disturbed Harry, was the forced border between the team and the Institute. George Lane – the CEO of the Blackwood Institute and Abigel’s father – was a pride and stubborn man who hated policy and being out of control. He was proud of his independence. He insisted that the Rainbow team had limited access – they could only help to his private security stuff and making suggests. George said it was because of other work-in-progress researches and the special security measure that a biochemical laboratory needed. But the truth was obvious - he didn’t want them to be there. He constantly reminded them that the Blackwood Institute was a private laboratory and the samples – that contained the virus – were in private ownership. He kept mentioning that the NATO and UN should be grateful for the owner – who was still unknown – for deciding to report the virus for the authorities. Many people judged George for this irresponsible statement, but those didn’t reach him. Neither friendly words, rational arguments nor legal constraint.

Six and the team hadn’t any other choices than accept this.

The Blackwood Institute was far the most modern and most professional laboratory – thanks for George’s connections in the business sector of innovative high technology. He had many things that about other biochemical laboratories never even heard. Obviously the Blackwood Institute was the best place for any virus, bacteria, biological or chemical weapons – unpleasant turn that it was a private, isolated laboratory and George didn’t work together with them. And they couldn’t force him because he and his lawyers found every little gaps on laws that meant to be order to private institutes.

This gap that he created because didn’t want obey for any politicians or any authorities, tied their hands. He didn’t accept the help, he said his men could protect the Institute – like he knew about who was the attackers. But after all, Harry didn’t surprise on it, he was almost sure Six also knew more than she told and that’s why she urged the Rainbow team arriving. However, he never could get the answer from her that why she didn’t tell it to Gustave and the others. Why she kept it in secrets from her own team? Why she pushed them in that situation?

Harry knew that many things were in the background back then. Things he probably couldn’t even image.

He clearly remembered that during the Operation Blackwood he was like an outsider watching from the back, collecting information about other’s personalities and following the events in silence. He felt the border too. Day after day he was witness of George and Six arguing – privacy contra policy; pride contra laws; stubbornness contra agreement. And beside all these fight the responsibility lost…

The daily tasks, cooperation and trying to bridge the gap remained to Abigel and Gustave – as the second director and the team leader. Probably this was that make them closer to each other.

As a psychologist, Harry watched with interest the develop of their relationship. Yes, he went to the Institute rarely, but the changing was clear. At the beginning Abigel was like raging fire – pride and unbreakable, she represented his father’s aim – and Gustave was like calming water – considered and ready for compromise. They were opposites, but and at the end, there was harmony and worked together to protect the Institute. They hid their private relationship very well, but not from him. He saw the change on their act, their look to each other, their secret smile to each other. Harry was very curious what was that event that caused the about-turn in them. What changed them? However, he never got any clue for it. He didn’t expect that Abigel would talk about it – probably, she would never speak with a psychologist; but Gustave’s persistent denial was unexpected. He was open with him in every topic – even the incident in West Africa - to make his psychological profile except this.

He looked at Gustave from the corner of his eyes as they were walking side by side. These days probably was very demanding emotionally for him, but the next ones will be even more so.

When they reached the door after a short knock they stepped in the medical room. Emma sat on the bed with several LEGO pieces in her hands and speaking eagerly while Jordan stood next to them and tried to not laughing. Abigel listened Emma with a little smile on her face – but this smile wasn’t honest; it was visibly that she still suffered headache and barely could hold her eyes open. Probably barely heart her daughter. She wasn’t well and wasn’t ready for speaking.

“Hello, Abigel! Hello, Emma!” Harry welcomed them. Emma stopped immediately and stared at Harry. “I’m glad to see you again”

“Me too, Harishva” She looked at her curiously – she expected Six will come.

“Emma, could you go with Jordan to another room to play?” Gustave asked her – this conversation wasn’t for her.

“I want to stay with mom!” She shook her head.

“Honey, go with Jordan!” Abigel smoothed her head gently “It will be fast”

A few moments of hesitation, but Emma nodded disappointedly. Most of the LEGO fell down to the floor as she climbed down from the bed and go to Jordan.

“Come, show me how to play with your new card!” Jordan smiled at her and grab the card box from the table.

“Where is Six?” Abigel asked hardly after Emma and Jordan left the room.

“She became the US Secretary of State. I am the director of Rainbow, now” Harry explained and Abigel looked at him surprisingly. Harry also surprised; it was unusual for him that Abigel missed any change in political management. “Please, call me Harry!”

She didn’t respond for long moment just stared at Harry like she was considering something then suddenly her face twitched.

“Are you all right, Abigel?” Gustave asked and stepped closer to her. He was worried about her and hated more the idea to force her to speak. 

“Yeah, yeah… just headache” She answered and gave a small smile to him. It felt good that Gustave worried for her – even it could be instinctive for him as a doctor. She wanted to be think it was more; because somewhere in her foggy memories she remembered she heard him to speak and called her ‘ _mon chéri_ ’.

“All right… Don’t force yourself! Just easy!” Gustave insisted while he caressed her face instinctively. She looked at him but he stepped back as soon as he realized it. “Just the most urgent questions!” He reminded Harry again who just nodded.

“Abigel, do you know where is the second phial?” Harry asked. This was the most important question – understanding the reasons could wait.

“No… but I am sure it is existing” she answered. “My father did…” Everyone suspected it so it wasn’t surprise.

“Do you know who took it?”

“Some people… kinda organization… they call themselves Curators… they are everywhere and know everything” Abigel took a moment to concentrate and recollect her remained energy. “But I’m not sure they got it”

“How do you mean?”

“They know about the virus… and want it…but they didn’t know either where it is… at least they hadn’t had the phial four months ago… since that- I don’t know…” The speaking was harder in each moment.

“And where it was since that?” Gustave asked.

“He didn’t tell it to anyone…”

“These Curators is the same who attacked the Blackwood Institute?” Harry asked, but in the corner of his eyes he saw Gustave’s meaningful look for finishing the conversation.

“Yes... those soldiers were their private army” She took a break; she felt she couldn’t speak any longer. “They want Emma too- please…”

“Why they want your daughter?” Harry asked, but Abigel couldn’t answer anymore. Her whole body twitched in pain - her head burned like hell.

“The conversation is over!” Gustave stepped closer to her worriedly and tried to make her looking at him. “Calm down, Abigel!” He looked at the life monitors – her heartbeat and blood pressure increased drastically. If it continued to rise, she would get a stroke.

“My head-“

“It’s okay!” Gustave was thinking only just a moment before decided. He got a little white glass from nightstand and with a sterile needle absorbed the substance from inside. With steady hands he injected it in Abigel’s infusion. Barely after a minutes she calmed down, her blood pressure and heartbeat stabilized until she slowly fell in sleep.

For long moments Gustave followed her life signals.

“I wanted to avoid right this” He turned to Harry. “Her brain is still recovering from anoxia – sedative drugs are the last she needs” He said despite that Harry also knew it. “Let’s go!” He nodded to the door; insisted they should leave.

“All right” they left the room in silence, but stepped right in front of it outside. “It wasn’t much, but probably we can start with it”

“What’s next?” Gustave asked him quietly. “Abigel won’t be able to speak for a while. Certainly not today!”

“We should focus to find George. I don’t think we could get information about these ‘Curators’ without Abigel” He took a moment. “And probably we shouldn’t mention them for anyone”

“Not even the team?” He asked Harry. He didn’t like the idea to keep secrets – it wasn’t that how teamwork should work.

“Not yet! It could wait until we have more information” His voice sounded care-worn and Gustave understood the reason. These ‘Curators’ probably was greater treat than any other terrorist group – simply because they could be invisible. “Probably they know Abigel and Emma are here, but still didn’t attack us”

“So we are waiting again?”

“Just think about it, Gustave! Who are the curators in real life? Those people who decide what we see or not see in a museum. Common people go there thinking the all knowledge and wisdom are waiting for them. But actually they can only know as much as the curators let them and on that way as they presented it. People doesn’t even notice them and hasn’t any idea what is hided in the basement or what kind of misstatement is on the exhibitions” Gustave took a deep sigh; to say it loud it was really desperate.

“And we are the common people…”

Harry couldn’t answer because Emma showed up on the corridor and run to Gustave not even care about Harry.

“I want to go to mom!” She barely stopped; she was up to go to in. Gustave crouched to her quickly and stopped her. Meanwhile Jordan also showed up with the cards in his hand.

“Wait, Emma!” she didn’t really want to stop. “Emma!” Finally, she looked at him. “Your mom is sleeping again and we have to let her”

“Sleeping again?” Her face turned to sad. “Mom sleeps long again?”

“Not so long” He smiled at her to calm her. “Now, she is sleeping normal; she can wake up anytime” For these words Emma immediately want to go in again but Gustave gently grabbed her shoulders. “Emma, your mother isn’t well yet. She has to rest now”

She looked sadly.

“Can I go in? I will be silent - I promise” She pleaded.

“Sorry, but no. She needs to be alone” She lowered his head, but Gustave still saw how it broke her again. She was so happy to see her mother again and now he had to took it away from her. He didn’t like it but he had to. “But at dinner time we can wake up her to eat something, okay?”

She nodded, but didn’t even looked up at Gustave.

“It’s all right, Emma” He gave a little kiss on her forehead. He didn’t feel he should act differently just because he got know that she wasn’t his daughter. He still liked her. “She will be fine soon”

Harry watched the scene from the back with a little smile on his face.

***

In her deep, dreamless sleep sometimes little whiffs of memories flow in. Some was foggy – distant sounds of gunshot, screaming and speaking. Some was clearer – she remembered Emma touched her hand and called for her; she remembered Gustave also spoke to her, called her _mon chéri_ like he used to, told her that Emma was fine. She felt he touched her hand, sometimes caressed her face. She even felt the sadness and disappointment in his voice.

“Shhh… be quiet Emma!” She heard Gustave’s quite voice. At first she wasn’t sure whether it was in her dream or not. “Emma, wait!” He whispered again. Now she was sure they were here in real - so she hardly opened her eyes. It was dark in the room, only a little nightlight illuminated above her head. She felt as Emma run to her right side and took her hands.

“Mom?” she whispered. Abigel smiled at her tiredly and smoothed her hair. “You are awake!” Her smile widened.

“Yes, honey”

“We brought you dinner” She still whispered very quietly that made Abigel smiley. Probably, Gustave made Emma promising to stay in silence and she eagerly forced the whispering.

Gustave stepped to her other side. In one hand he held a bed tray with her dinner while in his other hand he held a bottle of water. Her head was still dizzy and didn’t feel she could eat any bite.

“Hi! How do you feel?” Gustave asked quietly.

“Hi… It’s better, but my head is still dull” She answered and tried to sat up.

“Wait!” He put down the tray on the nightstand than pushed a button on the bed. The backrest stared to rise slowly until Abigel got in sitting position. “Does anything else hurt? Anything numb?”

“No” she answered and looked at Gustave. She was so happy to see him – beside him Abigel felt peace and that she and Emma was in safe finally. She wanted to say so many things – explaining, thanking, anything just talking to him like used to; but she couldn’t – in first hand because of Emma presence, on other hand she didn’t know Gustave wanted to hear it or not.

“Here, you have to eat something” He put the bed tray to her lap. Abigel just nodded and checked the plate. Steamed vegetables and roasted chicken – light meal, but she still nauseated. “I know you probably don’t hungry now, but try to eat some bites”

“I had the same dinner” Emma said in normal voice again while she was jumping beside the bed in joy. Abigel just noticed she wore her pink pajamas already.

“And did you like it?” She exactly knew that her daughter liked it – luckily she eats almost everything.

“Yes! Gustave ate it too!” She kept smiling. Seemly she really felt well herself in the last few days. It is a weight off her shoulders.

“Then I taste it too” She took a bite – it didn’t feel well, but shallow it while forced a smile on her face.

“Good. Here is water too. Drink it all!” Gustave said while poured the water into a plastic cup and put in the nightstand. “I have to go now, but will be back soon” he looked at Emma. “Emma, watch your mother to eat enough!” He gave the instruction with a light smile then looked at Abigel. “Don’t force yourself!” he said quietly the light smile was still on his face but it lost its feeling. He watched her for longer than he wanted – he could still have lost in her dark blue eyes. He disappointed in her and anger a bit, but he couldn’t image how he would bear if she died, if he had established her death, if had to attend at her funeral… if had to rise up Emma, because he wouldn’t let take her away.

“What is it?” Emma asked as watched them confused. He tore her gaze from Abigel.

“Nothing, Emma” Gustave answered quietly. “I will be in the next room. Call me if you need anything!”

He left without any further words leaving Abigel and Emma alone.

“Gustave said you have to eat, mom!” She watched Abigel eagerly.

“Yes, you are right, honey!” She smiled at her and forced another bite down. Meanwhile Emma climbed up on the bed and kneeled beside Abigel’s leg – luckily the bed was big enough for them comfortably. “I heard you told Gustave what I asked. I’m very proud of you” She smoothed her face gently. She was really proud of her to be so smart, resourceful and adroit – she only wished if she wasn’t ill. “Were you very scared?”

“Yes, but I did what Gustave said and he brought us in a hospital then he brought us here and now I’m not scared” she told with one single breath.

“I’m glad to hear it” While she forced another bite from her meal. “What did you do while I slept?”

“I was in Gustave’s room in the hospital. We visited you many times but you slept and Gustave said a big machine helped you breathing” She smiled turned down.

“I’m sorry, Emma to have to see that” Visibly Emma wanted to move closer to Abigel but she couldn’t because of the bed tray. “But after that you calmed, didn’t you?”

“Yeah, Gustave played with me a lot and talked with me. He was very nice, he bought me clothes and a card pack. And Jordan bought me a Frozen LEGO too and I played with Emmanuelle’s little drones too”

“Then it seems you have some new friends” She smiled at her. She knew Jordan for many years now so she didn’t surprise he got along well with Emma. Also she remembered Emmanuelle despite they met only a few times when she went to Paris during the operation.

“Yes, Gustave, Jordan and Emmanuelle. But I met with others too. But I like Gustave most, he took care of me and calmed me and told evening tale every night”

“That was very nice to him” Abigel expected that Gustave thought that Emma could be his daughter… but she wasn’t. She hoped it won’t change Gustave behavior to Emma. That would be terrible for her.

She looked Emma as she continued to tell what she did in the last few days. But her thoughts were around whether she did well to come back? She didn’t trust anyone else but Gustave; she hadn’t left anyone else expect him. She knew it will put him in lethal danger, risking his life and all of life who will help her – but now Emma was the most important for her and she couldn’t protect her alone anymore…

As she was lost in her doubts the scenes went dark around her.

***

“It’s okay, Emma! She just fell asleep” She heard Gustave whispering. She felt they were very close to her – probably both of them stood next to her.

“No, I called her but she didn’t wake up!” She squeaked. Abigel knew well that Emma spoke on this voice when she didn’t want accept something. She also knew well how dispirited face could she did this time and how she bowed her head.

“She sleeps very deep now. Remember, I said your mother still needs a lot of rest” Emma didn’t answer. “Go and brush your teeth! It’s late so you should sleep too”

Abigel forced to open her eyes. She wanted taking care of her daughter now that she was awake.

“I- I gonna help her” She said hardly as opened her eyes - she saw clearer than before.

“Mom!” Emma was jumping beside the bed.

“Barely” Gustave also stepped closer to her. Now Abigel could saw his face better. She could see the changings caused by time – a little grey hair; small wrinkles in the corner of his eyes. She even saw the tiredness that was made by the past days – black circles under his eyes, tired eyes. But still he was very handsome. “You still can’t stand up” He waited a moment. “Emma, go brush your teeth!”

“Oh… okay. But don’t let her sleep!”

Gustave nodded as a promise and watched as Emma run into the bathroom.

“She is very independent and clever compare to her age” Gustave stated.

“Yes, she is” Abigel smiled. “I’m so glad you found her…” She didn’t want to even imagine that Gustave couldn’t find her in the alley.

“Luckily she came out when I called her. I wasn’t even sure she was there” She had remorse because of pushing Emma in such danger and risk her life not telling Gustave exactly that she was there. “But she is fine…”

Awkward silence fell on them.

“Gustave… can we speak-” She couldn’t finish her sentence.

“Look!” His voice was sharper than he wanted to be. He took a deep breath. “You don’t own me any explanation. Lot of things happened back then and may be that was… fast”

“All time together is very important to me” She could feel how ridiculous she sounded, but she had explanation.

“Hard to believe…I wish I could…” That was a fair point. His voice was quiet and full with disappointment and it reflected in his eyes too that broke Abigel’s heart.

“Please, I would like to explain, Gustave” She asked him. She missed him so much and imagined the reunion so many times; tried to figure out what should she say to him… what she can say…And now here she was. She felt ready to tell everything to him, but in the same time she dreaded telling it to him and feared the words will stuck on her throat. In the same time, she wanted and not wanted to tell him… These two feeling – that was in her since Emma conceived – were heavier than ever, it chased her and torn her apart. She didn’t tell the reason to anyone. Nobody knew it; nobody helped her. She was alone with Emma since she was born…

“Let’s focus now on the virus and those Curators” He distracted the word and made clear for Abigel that he didn’t want to hear her yet. She felt like a slap on her face “Sleep now… Tomorrow you have to answer a lot of more questions”

Gustave wanted to step away but Abigel caught his hands gently. She wanted to asked him will he ever listen to her; but couldn’t chance because the bathroom door shut out.

“I finished” Emma’s voice echoed in the room that was filled with tense. “Can I sleep with mom?” She looked up at Gustave pleadingly.

“All right, but only on her right side” He pointed to the infusion. “Be careful with the infusion” It was told rather to Abigel than Emma who already climbed up and nested herself very close to her mother. “Good night!”

Instinctively he leaned down and gave good night kiss on Emma’s head just as every day since they were here. However, the situation was different now – and he realized it late. As he looked up he saw Abigel’s blue eyes barely inches away from him.

“Good night” Emma answered cheerfully.

“Good night, Gustave” Abigel whispered and tried a slight smiley to him.

“Good night…”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

Emmanuelle and Jordan looked as Gustave left the canteen with Abigel’s dinner in his hands.

Both of them knew about she could only tell Harry that she didn’t know where was the other phial before Gustave had to give her very strong sedative drug. It was several hours ago already and they became more and more impatient waiting for Abigel to be able speak again.

“I am worried about him” Emmanuelle whispered as the canteen door closed behind Gustave.

“They will be fine” Jordan answered while he had his dinner.

“You mean with Abigel?” She asked back, still it was obvious. “I doubt it. It found out Emma isn’t Gustave’s daughter” Jordan looked at Emmanuelle with a well-known look that she understood immediately. “Oh, so Abigel told you about Emma too”

“No, she didn’t” He leaned back on his chair.

“Then how do you know?” She didn’t believe Gustave told him.

“If Emma was Gustave’s daughter that Abigel wouldn’t kept in secret. But Gustave didn’t know about her so he isn’t the father. Abigel wouldn’t rule out him from Emma’s life no matter what kind of situation she was in”

“You seem sure about this” Jordan maybe was but Emmanuelle certainly wasn’t.

“I am. I know her many years ago. I do know she had a… shrill personality” He looked for the correct word; he exactly knew that many people thought Abigel was conceited and sometimes arrogant and harsh. However, the truth was that Abigel wanted people to see her like this. “But Gustave is important for her and never would kept in secret if they had a child”

“During her pregnancy she couldn’t know who was Emma’s father – Gustave or the other man. Still she didn’t come back when she found out she was pregnant” She pointed. “So she ashamed of herself and waited until the childbirth?” Emmanuelle’s voice got sharper at the end and Jordan felt how much she resented Abigel.

“Or something happened that we still don’t know…” Jordan added quietly. “You judge her too soon”

Emmanuelle took a breath.

“I know I don’t know Abigel well enough to judge her, but as much as know I don’t like her.” Jordan wanted to say something, but Emmanuelle didn’t let him. “I know, I know! She was dealing with politicians and businessmen - she had to act as she did to reach her goals or else she would be eaten alive. And let’s not talk about she agreed with her father about the virus… But whatever, it isn’t excuse what she did with Gustave!” She was aware of she knew even less their relationship, but she saw what she saw.

Gustave and Abigel had affairs during the Operation Blackwood – Gustave fell in love surely; but Emmanuelle wasn’t sure Abigel did too. After the failure of the operation, Abigel and Gustave stayed at Edmonton – the nearest city to Blackwood Institute – for the investigation of the ambush. They lived together in Abigel’s apartment for two weeks. One day Abigel insisted she had to go back the Institute – she went alone and never come back. Gustave tried found out what happened, but only got know that Abigel reached the Institute, spoke with his father then left the building by her own. After that no one – even her father – knew what happened. At least George said that he didn’t know, but Gustave didn’t believe him. He didn’t act like a worried parent, didn’t take much effort to find her. George’s behavior, Abigel’s depressed acting for seeing someone die and the trauma of an ambush and fearing of death made Gustave thought that Abigel left by her own free will – secretly hoping that she just needed time, then she would come back. But she didn’t. Emmanuelle saw that how much it hurt Gustave - he thought he let Abigel down; on the other hand, he still feared that Abigel was kidnapped and he didn’t help her. Either way, he blamed himself.

And now, Abigel appeared with a child from another man.

Emmanuelle knew that their private life wasn’t her business – and right now the virus should to be addressed – but she had her own opinion about it. Gustave was a close friend of her and she didn’t want him to suffer anymore because a love that ran aground.

“She would never hurt Gustave intentionally. I know what you think, but believe me everything that happened between them wasn’t a ‘few-times-fun’ things for Abigel” Jordan said calmly. “And she would never just run away – that wasn’t her style. That’s why I’m sure something happened with her”

Silence fell on them.

It wasn’t need the explain more. Both of them knew that it wouldn’t have been good for anyone if Jordan constantly stated that he knew Abigel much better than anyone else and he was sure that Abigel was kidnapped. After all, when Abigel disappeared, they treated it as a kidnapping and did everything that they could to find her, but didn’t find any clue. It was much enough for Gustave – he didn’t need Jordan to telling in his face that somewhere at the world Abigel needed their help. So in secret, Jordan kept looking for her by his own even then when they didn’t get support from Six or the authorities anymore.

“Do you think they will make it up then?” Emmanuelle asked. There was in her voice that she still wasn’t convinced that Abigel’s return was good for Gustave.

“I hope so” He said. “They just need time and talking so let them. Anyway, we have no right to interfere in their stuffs”

***

At the past mornings,Emma woke up around 7:30 am. Luckily, after the first night Gustave expected that Emma wasn’t some sleepyhead so he set alarm on 7 am to make sure he would wake up before her.

Today, however he could wake up only a few minutes earlier than her. He barely got up from the couch - that he used as a bed to be as close to Emma and Abigel as possible – and barely got dressed when Emma already knocked on the door and came in immediately. She already dressed up, but this didn’t surprise Gustave. Over and over again Emma proofed that she was independent. Having shower was the only time when Emmanuelle oversaw her; but as she told she didn’t need to help Emma – she just was there to make sure Emma not falling in the shower, burning herself with hot water or having any accident. Sometimes, at meals she needed help to cut the food – after the first few times Gustave noticed that Emma was aware of her clumsiness and it disturbed her, moreover it got her down. So, since that, unnoticed he tried to convince her choosing meals that didn’t need cutting.

“When can we wake up mom?” She run to him immediately. Emma still slept in the same room with Abigel on the temporary bed, but fortunately she understood that she had to let her mother to rest. So their new rule was that only Gustave shall wake up Abigel and Emma understood this. Just as the other rules.

He knew that around fifth-sixth year, the children started to explore their self-identity; started to say ‘no’, started to rebel and making their own decision. In this age they still hadn’t prioritization or responsibility feeling on their act, they just learnt say ‘no’ – but it was natural development of their personalities. It was visibly on Emma too; she could be stubborn and she do could say what she wanted. She do knew the word ‘no’. Still she felt the borders, she understood what was the really important things and when she had to obey. Because of this Gustave was very proud of her – and also of Abigel to raised Emma well and consistently.

“We shall leave her sleep as much as she wants” He said. Meanwhile he noticed that her hair was very blowzy. “But first you should comb your hair” He smiled at her; she really looked like a little frump.

“Would you do it for me?” She asked.

“Me? Emmanuelle would do it better” After all, she did Emma’s hair in a ponytail every morning.

“No, you do it!” She insisted and Gustave just took a deep breath.

“All right, but I don’t promise it will be as good as Emmanuelle’s” Emma’s smile widened; visibly she didn’t care. “Bring your hairbrush here” She ran out immediately. “Be silent, Emma!” He tried to warn her, but probably she didn’t hear it.

He turned to the security cams and watched as Emma ran into the room and started to search her hairbrush in the backpack. She pulled everything out from it and throw on the ground – it seemed she was very excited that Gustave will comb her hair. Gustave smiled at this sight. Probably this was such a feeling to be father-of-daughter – combing hair, playing with princess cards, watching princess movies and doing every girly thing.

She finally found the hairbrush and run out from the room. She barely disappeared on the monitor, she was already back to Gustave.

“Here!” She gave the hairbrush to Gustave then jumped on the couch – whose one of the side Gustave’s folded bedclothes laid.

“Okay, turn around Emma!” Gustave sat next to her and as Emma turned he carefully started to comb her hair. It was very strange for him – he never combed anyone’s hair. He still feared that he could pull her hair and it could hurt her. However, Emma sat in silence while Gustave fought with her frizzy hair.

“Do you angry with mom?” she asked suddenly after several silent minutes. Gustave surprised so much that his moves froze.

“Why do you think that?” Asked back. He tried to hide from her everything that was between Abigel and him. But seemly he couldn’t. But when she could saw anything? She barely was there when he spoke with Abigel. Or she really just felt in his words?

“I don’t know. I just think” Her voice was quiet and rather sad. That was exactly that Gustave wanted to avoid – he didn’t want Emma to think that his attitude towards her could change whatever will happen between him and her mother.

“I’m not angry with her” Even if it wasn’t fully truth, he had to say that. “We just haven’t met for long time” He wanted to spare her from this because it was typical of children that they think that any disagreement between parents was their fault. It was a well-known psychological phenomenon and could be handle only with hiding any negative attitude from them.

Emma didn’t answer, but Gustave felt that she didn’t accept his answer. He took a breath – they had to discuss this. So, he gently turned her to look in her eyes.

“Emma, why did you think that I’m angry with her mother?” He started to feel himself as a divorced parent

“You sounded angry and mom was sad after that” she squeaked.

“Both of us were just tired, Emma” His voice was calm and hoped it convinced her.

“Okay” She said simply and Gustave couldn’t decide whether she believed or not.

“A few days and everything will be as it was before” He promised while he held Emma’s hair together with a hair band.

“Mom will be happy if you aren’t angry with her. She always smiles when she speaks about you” Gustave smiled slightly, but didn’t answer – he hadn’t any correct answer for it.

But it reminded him that he had to settled his relationship with Abigel soon. Still he didn’t wish to hear the story of Emma’s father – how he got together with Abigel, where he was now, who was he; Gustave didn’t even want to know his name. However, barely could skip this theme – they couldn’t avoid it every time; acting like Emma’s father didn’t exist.

In a few moments he finished Emma’s hair.

“Well, I did my best” He stated and Emma eagerly touched her ponytail. “Is it as good as Emmanuelle’s?”

“Yeah, but mom could do the best” Gustave just chuckled and watched as Emma jumped off the couch.

“Of course she could. Come, let’s have breakfast” He hold his hands to her. “And lets check who else are as early as us”

In the past days, Gustave forgot about the usually military order that was on the base – after all his only job for taking care of Abigel and Emma, so he adjusted his schedule to them. However, for the others the rules were unchanged; they had strict duty time. The base stayed in its original GIGN command – General Enzo Auvery – hands. He was responsible for the organizing the defense and prepare for an ambush, but still he wasn’t initiated in the case. He didn’t know about the Operation Blackwood and didn’t know about the virus – he knew only that there was a woman and her child and he had to protect them because that was the order. And that was enough for him.

Everything would have turned out differently if George also was willing to work together 5 years ago…

***

It was around lunch time when Gustave and Emma were up to wake up Abigel. This time also he was forced to wake up her. They needed all information from Abigel for planning their move and all patient was running out. Moreover, now Six will be present at the conversation too by videochat and she was harder to convince about letting Abigel to rest. She insisted that Abigel shall tell everything than she could rest as much as she wanted.

So, now he had to wake up her and bring her to Harry’s office.

“Where you will take mom?” Emma asked sadly as she walked next to him. She waited all morning for Abigel waking up, she was patient – at least compared for a child – and she tried to occupy herself. And now she couldn’t meet with her.

“She has to talking with Harry. Do you remember Harry? You met him yesterday” Emma just nodded slightly. She felt deceived.

“ _Dr. Kateb_!” Nurse Edith was waited him in front of Abigel’s room. _“I woke her up as you asked. I think she is well enough – dazed and still weak but will be able to speak. I took a wheelchair and rebandaged her wound too”_

 _“Merci”_ Gustave nodded and stepped in the room with Emma.

Inside, Abigel laid in her bed that backrest was in sitting position. She really seemed weak, but at least she was better. She eyed with a cup of water in her hands deepened, while her lunch was on the nightstand beside her. Visibly, she hadn’t intention for eating.

“Mom!” Emma run to her. “Hi, mom!”

“Hi, honey!” Wide smile appeared on her face – this smile finally seemed a full smile and wasn’t suppressed by pain. “What’s up?”

“I just had dinner! And I waited you to wake up and play but Gustave said someone else wants to speak with you”

“Oh, really?” Abigel looked at Gustave who just nodded. She expected that she had to tell everything soon. “Well, we can play after I talked with them”

“Emma, who do you want to be with you until your mom and I talk with Harry? Emmanuelle or Jordan?” Luckily both of them were day duty because of helping to Gustave with Emma.

“Hmm… Jordan” She decided finally.

“All right” Gustave took his radio from his belt and turn it on. “Jordan?”

“Yeah? I’m listening” He answered through the radio.

“Emma would like you to come here and play with her until we speak with Harry and Six” In the corner of his eyes he saw Abigel raised her head at mentioning Six.

“Cool, I’m the chosen one” He laughed. “I’m there in 10 minutes”

“Okay” He said and put the radio back on his belt then turned to Abigel. “How are you?”

“I’m fine, thank you” Her look went on the wheelchair in the corner. “I can walk” Gustave followed her look.

“No, you can’t” Abigel sighed in resignation and watched as Gustave went to the wheelchair and push it to the bed. On its seat there were some loose and comfortable clothes for Abigel. “Nurse Edith brought you some clothes. Can you pick it up on your own?”

“Yeah, I think I can” She answered. Gustave looked at her – he wasn’t sure that Abigel would admitted if she couldn’t dress alone.

“I will help you!” Emma enthused. Both of them smiled at her.

“Okay, but don’t let her force herself!” His look went back on Abigel. “Just easy, take your time!” He put the clothes on the bed for Abigel. “Tell me if you need help” Then demurely he stepped back and turned around.

It was strange to keep such a distance now – they lived together, he saw her nude many times. But in the current situation he felt this was the right behavior.

Few minutes passed already. He heard as Abigel was moving behind him and speaking to Emma.

“How it is going?” He asked when he heard a little moan from Abigel.

“Better than I thought” She answered and a few moments later she continued. “I’m done”

Now, she was sitting on the edge of the bed in the dark blue pants and black T-shirts that Nurse Edith got to her.

“Do you need a jumper?” He asked as went back to her.

“No, it is fine” She smiled at him; but a knock disturbed them and Jordan stepped in.

“Hi! Here I am to win in Princess card matches again!” He looked at Emma playfully.

“No, you won’t!” Emma laughed at him.

“We will see, little lady, we will see!” He winked at her. “Strange to see you in clothes” He joked as reached Abigel’s bed.

“Very funny, Jordan” Still she smiled back.

“So, ready to go?”

“Yeah” She was up to stand up and Gustave was there immediately to help her. He armed around her waist and supported her as she weighed on her foot after a whole week.

“How it is feel?” Gustave asked as gradually let her standing by her own.

“Numb a little, but I guess it is normal after one week lying” Gustave nodded while guarded her as she took the few steps until the wheelchair and sat down. She was glad to walk again, move again – doing anything that a living people did. It disturbed her very much that she was tied to bed. Still, she didn’t wish to speak with Six – she foresaw the tempers will be released.

“Yes, it is” Gustave agreed. “Can we go?”

“Hurry back!” Emma hugged her knees.

“I will, honey!” She smoothed her face. “Let win Jordan sometimes” She whispered before Gustave push her out to the corridor.

Abigel felt herself a little weird as they left alone on the corridor. Still didn’t know that she should mentioned their relationship for him or not – she hoped Gustave would mention it by his own, but she felt he won’t for a while. Until that, she will happy if he keeps talking to her and taking care of them.

“I wanted to speak with you about Emma” he started as pushed along Abigel’s chair on the corridor. “Her medicine runs out tomorrow and right now there isn’t opportunity to take her to a specialist. So… exceptionally, I can prescribe medication, but I have to know somethings first. What kind of medicine she use? In what does?

“Lamictal… She uses Lamictal. 50 mg per a day” She answered.

“When was the last time a doctor saw her? And do you have the medical records?” He kept asking when they reached the elevator.

“A year ago – in New Zealand. We lived there mostly…” she explained. “Emma was 3 years old when I first noticed that sometimes she… reacts moments after I said something to her. I took her to a neurologist and he diagnosed her with epilepsy, but he said Emma can overgrowth it with good chance because her brain is still in developing. Since that he made an EEG test every year, but its load test – when the lamps flashes – detected it” It was hearable on her voice that she was worry for her daughter.

“She is just 5 years old. She has many time still” He calmed her. “So she hadn’t any epileptic seizure with black out and muscle cramp?”

“No, just delay in her responds” Meanwhile Gustave pushed her in the lift when its arrived.

“That’s a good news” He gently smoothed her shoulder to calming while the lift doors closed. He laid to the lift wall, staying behind Abigel. “Still when the situation settle down you should take her to a specialist to oversee her condition. I have friend who is a pediatrician. She is specialized in development rate and physiotherapy but I’m sure she can recommend a neurologist”

“Thank you” Abigel tried to look back at Gustave, but her wound on her chest didn’t let her.

“Your welcome” He took a little break. “I spoke with her about Emma’s fine motoric movements too”

“So you noticed it” Abigel didn’t surprise – after all Gustave was a doctor.

“Yeah, but from that what I heard from Emma about what kind of games you play with her, I guess you already took advice from a specialist”

“Yes, I was scared that she had some serious illness” She said quietly. “I got the same answer like from the neurologist. She will overgrow it…” Gustave heard on her that these diagnosis weren’t that she hoped, because it didn’t contain a concrete answer and treatment. There were too much assumption and uncertainty in it. He knew that he will never explain to a mother that in young age ‘overgrowing’ was an existing thing and they could count on it. Gustave do knew that many times people were waiting for miracles from doctors.

“I’m sure she will. I played with her a lot and saw that it’s not serious. She just develops a little bit slower than the statistical average that doctors take as a basis”

“Her doctor said the same thing” She whispered. At first, Gustave thought that ‘of course, every mother thinks it was not enough’ but he noticed something in her voice. Some deeply sadness and bitterness. He stepped in front of her to look in her eyes. It was unreadable.

“Because it is the truth” He answered finally.

She wanted to something when the lift door opened. Outside Emmanuelle waited for them.

“Hello!” Emmanuelle greeted them as joined to them to way to Harry’s office. “How are you, Abigel?” She asked politely.

“I’m well” She smiled at her. “Thank you, Emmanuelle for taking care of Emma. I’m very grateful”

“Oh, it was nothing. She is very lovely child” She answered while she saw Gustave looked at her with a thankfully look. She didn’t understand his look, because she said just the truth. Emma was very lovely girl and she liked her very much. It was question of detail that she liked her mother or not.

They reached Harry’s door quickly. From the inside, Six’s voice was hearable.

“Whenever you want I can end the conversation, okay?” Gustave asked and Abigel just nodded. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, I am!” She said - her voice strong and clear this time. At the first time since she was awake Gustave heard the same Abigel he knew 5 years ago. The dedicated and definite one – clearly she had something to say.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear your opinion about the story :)

When they stepped in the office, Harry and Six was in a video conversation about what governments planning.

“22 governments announced that they will close their border as soon as the releasing of the alpha virus will be confirmed” Six’s voice was objective just as always. “Panic started to spread among them. And the too many assumptions are making it worse”

As the door opened Harry stood up with a smile.

“Aa... Emmanuelle, Abigel, Gustave! Come in and take a seat!” He welcomed them, however, visibly deep seriousness and tense hid behind his smile. It wasn’t surprised – all of them waited this moment since Abigel returned. Since that, he felt every passed moment like gallows around his neck. Moreover, the fact and the risk of that the virus was still exist during the last 5 years reminded him that how far he was from taking up the fight against terrorist effectively and how much he depended on other circumstances.

“Welcome back Abigel! Good to see you again!” Six welcomed her as they reached the couches in front of the screen. Gustave pushed Abigel’s wheelchair next to one of the couch then he sat down right next to her on it.

“It isn’t reciprocal” Abigel murmured while Emmanuelle and Harry also sat down.

“Abigel?” Harry looked at her questioningly, but in his voice there was a silent request to keep herself calm.

“Politics shall be left out of this, Harry!” Her words were so determined and contempt still calm that it reminded everybody to her father. “And politicians too” She looked at Six and this was clearly personally.

“This is a common danger, Abigel, that we have to solve together” Harry tried to be reasonable but he still remembered that Six said the same thing to George 5 years ago and it didn’t used then – so he foresaw that neither will convince Abigel.

“Solving together?!” Abigel chuckled. “Well, Six and the NATO solved very well 5 years ago, didn’t you?” Her words were full with sarcasm as looked at Six. Gustave and Emmanuelle just looked at them questioningly. They didn’t know anything about what was the main reason of the hostility; unlike Harry who suspected it – now he just took a deep breath because he expected that it was inevitable that everything turns out and the tempers releases.

“Abig-” Six tried to speak but it just thrown oil on the fire

“Did you tell them that you and the NATO are just as stubborn as my father?” Her voice was as sarcastic and provocative as 5 years ago. Visibly the old-Abigel returned. “Did you tell them that you knew about the Curators would do anything for getting the virus and knew everything about the Institute, about us, about the whole team?”

“Who?” Emmanuelle tried but nobody heard her.

“Abi-” Six tried again, but she hadn’t any chance.

“Did you tell them that YOU refuse the help that could save us? Just because fucking political interest?” Anger appeared in her voice and it made her jumping up from the wheelchair and took a few steps towards the screen. Gustave also jumped up immediately and got Abigel’s waist for being ready to hold her if she wouldn’t be able to stand.

“Abigel, sit down!” Gustave ordered strongly. Now, he didn’t care what was about the virus or the hostility or any political conspirancy, he just worried about Abigel’s health. But Abigel barely noticed him or heard his words.

“Politician fucks about responsibility or ‘working together’! They only care about their own shits and now crying because of the virus and blame everyone else! And this put my daughter in danger! So, shut the-” She couldn’t finish because Gustave stood in front of her and called her stronger than before.

“Sit down, now! Your wound will be tear up!” Abigel looked at him but he stood her gaze. After several moments Abigel calmed a little. “You can continue yelling with her while sitting” He lowered his voice and worry could be seen in his eyes again. His look calmed Abigel just as always – it poured her with sense of security, optimism and peace. She loved this feeling that never felt with anyone else.

“How do you mean Emma is in danger?” Emmanuelle asked after everybody sat down again. Abigel couldn’t answer because Six took the chance on her temporary calmness.

“We shall not allow to allied with terrorist, Abigel. You have to understand it! Even against other terrorists! This is about principles!” As she said her last words Gustave knew that it will trigger her and he was ready to prevent her from standing up.

“Principles?! Yeah, right principles when it is good for you!” She tensed in her wheelchair, she wanted to move, to stand up, to do anything. It was instinctive for her. Gustave saw that and gently put his hand on hers. Harry saw this small movement. “You know it is funny because the NATO accept her help in the past without any complaint or ‘principles’. But when we should protect the deadliest virus on the world suddenly their help become against ‘principles’!” She answered and now Six took a deep breath. She knew that Abigel found the sensitive point of the events but she didn’t know how she got know about what happened much before the Operation Blackwood.

“We are talking about letting them killing” Rather she avoided the straight answer, but couldn’t fool Abigel. She just laughed on it with rolling her eyes. She didn’t surprise – Six was politicians after all.

“And?” She asked back easily. “The Rainbow team’s order wasn’t eliminating terrorists? Killing people for the greater good? I thought the main – the ONLY aim was protecting the virus” She touched the most questionable point of this situation. Where is the border between necessity and morality? To let getting lose the virus if it couldn’t be protected lawfully thereby risking it released or overlook self-righteousness.

“Okay, okay… Everybody, calm down!” Harry felt if the conversation took a philosophical path it would be worse. “We are on the same side – no need for argument now. Let’s find the virus!”

Harry saw that Gustave took Abigel’s hand again, invisibly convincing her to focus on the present now.

“Hpm…” Abigel rolled her eyes again, but didn’t continue the argument. Emmanuelle saw that too and – despite of Harry – she was surprised that Gustave could calm and control her so easily and they understood each other without even a word or a look. Maybe Jordan was right and their relationship was deeper than she thought.

After Harry made sure everybody was listening he continued.

“I suggest Abigel tell us exactly what happened 5 years ago. Let’s hear the events from your point of view!”

“Where do I start?” She sighed and rubbed her forehead. From the corner of her eyes she saw Gustave’s questioningly look but she just shook her head. Her head hurt a little, but it was bearable.

“At very beginning – when you heard about the virus first?”

“I heard about it at autumn back in 2013… just a few months before you got know about it. My father just announced he made a very important contract.” Harry expected that Abigel couldn’t know much more than them back then. She represented her father’s will – she was on his side without any thoughts. She did and said what she had to; what her father wanted. But now, there was Emma for her – and she was the most important for Abigel. Harry saw on her that she didn’t care who she had to fight with or allied with – her father, Six, politicians or terrorists; or what else happening in the world – Emma’s security was the first. “In a few days 250 samples – mushrooms, plants, dead animals, mud, rocks – had arrived and all other work-in-progress were stopped immediately. Father said this was the most important job” Abigel stopped when saw that Harry wanted to ask. “Before you ask- no, I didn’t know who was the customer and I don’t know even now. I didn’t even know the condition of the contract. Price, deadlines or anything about the expedition. I’m not even sure that the finding of the virus was accidental”

“Your father never mention or did anything strange?” Gustave asked. In the meantime, he looked at Six who was too silent compared to herself.

“I didn’t notice anything – but it doesn’t mean much. As you all know my father was full with secrets” Nobody had to be reminded of this. Everybody knew that George was a hard man. “We quickly found the virus in a sample – in some kind of mushroom I think – and then all efforts were focused on the virus and its theoretical ideas. Everything else, even the uninvestigated samples got the background” Yes, everybody remembered well that how enthusiastic George was – the work didn’t stop even for a moment. “After that the customer notified the authorities and in the same week the Rainbow team arrived. Well… the following two months you knew too”

“During that nothing happened that we didn’t know?” Harry asked while Six was still silent.

“Ask Six! She knows better what was happening in the background” She looked at her angrily.

“We shouldn’t confuse the stories – tell us what you know, then Six will what she knows” Abigel rolled her eyes. “Together we can figure out the whole events!” Harry was optimist – he truly thought that now the situation will be different. That’s why Abigel thought he was very naïve.

“Okay … I felt something was strange, but wasn’t sure anything. I knew my father hated politics, but what he did and said – and mostly how he behaved that was too much even for him” she sighed “I asked him but didn’t tell anything, so I kept protecting our independence”

“This word a little overblowing…” Gustave commented.

“You are far from knowing everything that the NATO and UN wanted from us…” Abigel answered quietly. She knew what Gustave could think – 5 years ago, she would have had never thought what could have happened in the background. She hated herself for being so blind.

“Please let’s focus on the virus” Harry asked. “Go on, Abigel!”

“A few days before the attack my father spoke with someone about the virus on phone. I’m not sure, but – aware of everything that happened I think it was Lilith”

“Who is Lilith?” Gustave asked. He saw Emmanuelle and Harry also surprised on the unknown name unlike Six who just sighed. Visibly she hoped this name will be never mention.

“An autonomous woman fond to hunt down anyone who the laws could never catch. She and her men don’t care about laws… never think about bring criminals to justice. Her goal is killing nothing else. And now she is after the Curators and no one knows as much as Lilith knows about them. No one was as close to them as Lilith” Abigel looked at Six meaningly. “She warned Six and the NATO about the Curators and the risk that the Rainbow team can’t protect the Institute from them and can’t keep the virus. Probably she warned my father too, but thanks our gorgeous politicians she didn’t help. She just watched as they invaded the Institute and said we deserved it if we are so stubborn and pride” She took a breath to keep her cold blood.

“And would let the virus stolen? She is crazy” Emmanuelle commented.

“Yeah, a bit… she clings to her own truth” Abigel agreed.

“I see” Harry was deep in his thought. Many questions rounded in his head. Whether Six know about it too? And if she knows what she did against them? Harry knew well Six he knew that she never leaves it at that. But surely these questions will be taken after Abigel finished her story. At least this was his plan “What else can you tell us about these Curators?”

“At first” Abigel stopped Harry than looked at Six. “Did you know about them or not?”

“I knew about Lilith, but I heard about the Curators only when she showed up and said they want the virus. She only told that the Curators’ soldiers far better and effective than the Rainbow team or anyone who can be sent by us. She asked leaving this problem for her and turn around while she does what she wants. Even if she had success that would have meant making room for illegitimacy openly. It would have unforeseeable consequences for our society and its pillars. The democracy we are building over decades would be ruined” Six barely finished when Abigel reacted on it.

“So you let them invaded us?”

“No, I trusted the Rainbow team” Long silence followed her words. Probably she wouldn’t want to say it loud after 5 years again but Abigel’s offense made it out from her. Still these words had tremendous weight and teared up old wounds. Gustave clenched his fist – he was the leader, Six trusted him and he failed. Moreover, all that happening now was the consequences of his failure and they will pay its price. Abigel saw Gustave’s soundless reaction on this words and regretted immediately that she forced Six to say it. Because of her recklessness, she hurt Gustave again… she hated herself for still acting like a stubborn child not as an adult and focusing on the goal instead blaming politicians. No matter they are responsible or not.

“So, what else can you tell us about these Curators?” Harry tried to act like nothing happened – probably this was the best way.

“As far as I know they are a group of influential people – politicians, business men, millionaires – who had their own image about how the world should look like and doing everything to form it. They have every resource for reaching their goals – money, weapons even they have their own army with as well-trained soldiers as the Rainbow team” She was careful with her words now. “They are masters of manipulation, actually they knew everything that happening in the world. And the worst thing is we didn’t even know any member of them – anyone can be and I’m sure there are Curators in the NATO and the UN and they even know that Emma and I are here. Probably even know that I am speaking about them right now”

“How they can be stay invisible?” Emmanuelle asked shocked.

“As I said they are master of manipulation. They slowly convince any decision maker to decide as they want to. Those who cannot be manipulated or do not fit into their plan will suddenly disappear – retires, quits, catch a disease, relocated, anything but won’t stay where was. They act directly very rarely but than they are ruthless. Usually nobody knows about it or never thought that there is something bigger in the background. Clearly they control the world and now they want the virus”

“And you Harry? How much did you know?” Gustave asked suddenly. His words were tense now.

“I knew that we got a doubtful warning about a possible ambush – at least I figured out it from your words” He looked at Six who didn’t surprise on it. “But I didn’t know about Lilith or the Curators until now” Under the surface it really disturbed Harry that even after he was promoted to director of the Rainbow no one told about them to him. He felt he was fooled – but he was wise enough not mentioning it.

“I see” Abigel expected that Harry was also left out from it. She rather continued. “So, I didn’t know anything about my father parted the virus in two phial – actually back then I didn’t know more than the team. After the ambush I moved to my apartment in Edmonton” She took a fast glance on Gustave but he didn’t react on it. Officially, no one knew about their relationship and no one knew that Gustave lived with her. The rest of the team – who went back their own countries – thought Gustave was in one of nearby base. “In two weeks I got a call from Mrs. Hicks” Her voice trailed off for a moment. “She found an unsent email on Dr. Hicks’s laptop that was addressed to me” Since there was no suspicion that there was another vial, no one checked his personal stuffs after his death just gave back it to his wife. “Mrs. Hicks didn’t read it because she didn’t want to risk knowing something that may put her remain family in danger. Actually it was a very wise decision…” Everyone agreed with her. “In that letter, Dr. Hicks wrote about he suspected that my father got involved something bigger and in secret he parted the virus in two phial and hided it. He wrote about hearing a worrisome talking between my father and an unknown man who wanted to convince my father to work with him”

“The Curators?” Harry asked.

“One of their man… as it turned out later” She took a break – now she reached the part of her disappearance. She wanted to tell it Gustave first in private but it seemed she couldn’t. “I went to meet my father. I just wanted to speak with him first personally before I tell it to you. I know it was a stupid decision…” She preceded the comments. “When I arrived, he wasn’t alone - he was speaking with a man named Jared. He works for the Curators, he is doing their dirty work. He is a piece of shit-- He knew about the second phial and wanted it – actually as it found out later the Curators knew about the second phial from the beginning and main goal of the ambush was destroying the first one and get the second. Their man tricked Dr. Hicks” Her voice became silent. “Exactly that happened what they wanted – forcing us to destroy the first phial by our own because it wasn’t inconspicuous”

“What happened?” Emmanuelle asked when she saw everyone went silent. She knew only that the lead virologist died in the ambush, but she didn’t know how.

Seemly no one wanted to answer but Gustave told her after all.

“He got the first phial but was cornered in one of the main labs. He was determined to not let the virus get on bad hand. Because of this...” He searched for the right words, but Abigel preceded him.

“He opened the phial and poured out the virus that the security system detected and burnt him alive”

“Jesus…” Emmanuelle paled. Now she understood why Gustave said it was a huge trauma for Abigel seeing Dr. Hicks’s death. It could traumatize anyone. “What kind of security system is that?!”

“That one which protect the deadliest virus” Six answered. “Those few people who had access to that laboratory were aware of the security system and accepted it”

No one wanted to speak about it more…

“So your father was arguing with this Jared?”

“Yes and Jared took the advantage on me going there. He and his men caught me and threated my father with my life” She sighed – clearly she blamed herself. “He wanted to know where is the other phial and my father said he gave it to Lilith, but Jared didn’t believe it”

“After that?” Harry asked.

“I felt a hit on my nape and everything went dark. I don’t know how long I was knock out, but surely he gave me some kind of drugs too, because when I awake I was in villa in the middle of nowhere…”

Gustave listened with clenched throat. His greatest fear became real – Abigel was in danger; she needed his help, needed him to protect her but he wasn’t there and he gave up to find her.

“So you were kidnapped?” Abigel just nodded to Harry’s answer. “What can you tell about that place?”

“Not much, even now I don’t know where it is exactly… there was snowy mountains and pines but nothing civilization. I think it was somewhere in Europe... The villa was luxurious and huge. Outside I saw many guards and they were really prepared for anything… but inside I was mostly alone. Only a servant came in every three days but she never spoke to me, never even looked at me. She acted like I didn’t exist…” She took an unpleasant silence. “Beside her only Jared came. He tried to convince me that they are the good guy in the story. He told a lot of philosophical shits but the point was that the Curators think people needs a secret, invisible guidance for developing and ‘taking the mankind in the future’”

“How long you were there?” Emmanuelle asked as she saw how Gustave tormented himself about what he heard.

“Almost six months” She was barely hearable. She feared this sentence. Six months… she exactly knew that Gustave found out that hid behind her words. She also knew everyone could find out but still hoped no one will mention.

“And what happened?” Harry continued quickly.

“One day Jared just came and said someone wanted to speak with me… probably one of the Curators. We went to Madrid by plane. The path was rather fast so I was in Europe; Switzerland maybe…” She took another moment. “In Madrid, Lilith and her men attack us and in the mess Lilith said to me to run to some safe place… so I came to Paris” She looked at Gustave who raised his head.

“You were in Paris?” He was shocked. Abigel nodded a little and continued.

“They knew that I came here… I just got off the plane when I was kidnapped again” Nobody noticed the logical error in it except Harry but he understood it wouldn’t mean anything. “They took me back in the villa” Abigel ankwardly stared the floor. “In 2 months Emma was born and my father showed up when got know about her. He said he agreed with the Curators and they won’t disturb me anymore. I don’t know what he did but back then I didn’t care…” She didn’t finish but everybody knew the end – she was a mother already.

“Why you didn’t come back?” Gustave asked quietly.

“All of you thought that the virus was destroyed and everything was over… and I saw the war between Lilith and the Curators and what they are capable of… they are strong and ruthless” Gustave took a sharp breath – he didn’t accept this answer. “We can’t confront them no matter what we believe. If we try, surely they wouldn’t leave it without words… I feared they would kill you- any of you”

“So you decided we aren’t needed in this story anymore?” Gustave concluded.

“There wasn’t nothing we could do; it would have been just risk if I came back. Both Lilith and Jared made it clear that it would be better if I leave out you from this and leave the whole story in the background… I just wanted to save you and keep you in safe” She didn’t look at anyone while she was speaking, but everyone knew that she refered to Gustave.

After long silence Six continued the conversation.

“Didn’t you get know anything during this time?”

“No, I was excluded from everything… I was just verge of the events, but knew nothing about what exactly happening. And after a time, I didn’t care anymore”

“Where was you since that?” Emmanuelle asked.

“My father bought a property in New Zealand, near to Murchison – I lived there with Emma pretty isolated. During the years my father showed up sometimes, but nobody else from my previous life” A little break. “A year ago, suddenly I got a message from my father – ‘Emma is the key; they know it’ – since that we were running from Jared and the Curators. We did quite well in a low-profile life; Lilith and Jared were busy with hunting and killing each other so they hadn’t time to run after me. However, a week ago it seemed Lilith disappeared – maybe died – so Jared tracked us down. I couldn’t go to anyone but you” She looked at Gustave. “So, we are here”

“What ‘Emma is the key’ means?” Harry asked.

“The phials, that hold the virus are protected by DNA security and can be opened only with the correct DNA. And there is only one try – unless it is spoiled once the build-in generator of the phial destroy the virus” She explained because she knew this was one of the many secrets that her father didn’t tell the Rainbow team 5 years ago. “The first phial was coded on Dr. Hicks’s DNA – he was the only one who could open it – The second one was on Emma’s DNA…”

“How can that be? And when?” Gustave asked.

“Probably when my father visited Emma for the first time… he took her DNA and coded in the phial”

“And that’s why Emma is in danger…” Gustave concluded and Abigel nodded.

“Yes, without her the phial can’t be opened. And I’m afraid one day Lilith will think killing Emma would be easier way to protect the virus from the Curators” Her voice trailed off; despair and fear showed on her face and tears welled in her eyes.

Everyone was worn out by the thought that there are people who are thinking about killing a child. But Gustave was filled hatred and anger – so much that never felt before.

“So George has the virus?” Six asked after several silent moments.

“Yes, he hid it… but I don’t know where and Jared neither knows. As for Lilith, maybe she knows – if she is alive still” She rubbed her temple. Her head began hurting more and more.

“I found a sheet of paper in your backpack. What about that?” Gustave asked.

“Oh... I forgot about that” Abigel sighed. “Before my father sent that message about Emma, he sent that - A23-RG… something like this. There was no explain, no clue, nothing. I don’t know what is it”

“Do you have that paper?” Harry asked Gustave.

“Yes, I will bring it here”

“Thank you, maybe we can find out something if we examine it more closely” Harry stated while in his head he already planned their next steps, however unfortunately there wasn’t many. Abigel told a lot of things and the picture got clearer – but still they were almost clueless. Only one thing was sure – everything started and is around George Lane “Do you know where is your father?”

“No, his message was the last time when I heard about him”

“We shouldn’t talk about it to anyone” Abigel said, clearly addressed to Six. “Surely there are Curators and Lilith’s spies in the NATO”

“You are right” Six agreed that surprised Abigel. “Leave this information between us for a time. I have informants and I will keeping my eyes open. But if they want your daughter they will show up sooner or later”

“Until that we can raise the alert level of the base and prepare them” Harry took the word. “Meanwhile, Abigel please write down George’s every properties, locations that he liked or connected to; every business partners, friends, family members; financial states – everything that you know about him. With this maybe we can figure out where he hid the virus”

Abigel just nodded but seemly her thoughts were somewhere else since Six reminded her that Emma was the main target of both side. She never wanted to hear about the virus again… or got in danger Emma and Gustave. But she hadn’t any choice. She couldn’t protect Emma alone.

“Thank you, Abigel! If anything comes to mind, please let me know” Harry smiled at her encouragingly. “As I see Gustave already really wants to take you back to rest”

“I will inform you if there is any news. Please, do the same!” Six said than after a short nod she quitted from the video conversation.

“I would like to take fresh air, please” Abigel whispered to Gustave.

“Of course, there is a terrace nearby” He whispered back and stood up ready to leave.

“I go back to Emma and Jordan” Emmanuelle said as they went out to the corridor and the door closed behind them.

Gustave pushed Abigel’s chair along the long corridor in awkward silence. Now, the question of the virus was mostly answered – so the questions of their relationship were hanging in the air. The unspoken facts about Emma were obvious for Gustave even if Abigel didn’t say it openly. All of himself protested against knowing anything about the other man… but now he knew almost everything already.

Outside the weather was rather cold, the morning frost was still spread on the ground and the weak sunlight barely was able to break through the clouds.

“It is cold without jumper” Gustave stated as he stopped the wheelchair at the railing. “We stay only a few minutes!”

“My head already is felt better…” She took a deep breath from the refreshing, cold air.

“Yeah, you were inside for more than a week. If you feel better, you can come out more often now”

Gustave leaned on the railing and watched the silent building of the base and the training ground between them. He couldn’t decide he wanted to speak or not but after several minutes he turned to Abigel. He didn’t like doubts.

“So… this Jared is Emma’s father” He wanted to look in Abigel’s eyes but couldn’t so rather turned away again.

“Yes” Her answer was barely hearable. As she expected Gustave found out soon… after all it wasn’t hard. After her disappearance she had been kidnapped for six months and during this time she met only with Jared.

“Are you sure?” Asked after he found his voice.

“Yes…” Abigel searched Gustave’s gaze but he didn’t turn back to her. “He made a test”

Beside the anger for himself not saving Abigel from kidnapping, disappointment and jealously were the only thing that he felt now.

He heard how Abigel spoke about Jared before – he felt she hated him. It was clear that there are more in this story but he wasn’t ready to hear it yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

They went along the corridor in tensed silence. Now Gustave was glad that he had to push Abigel’s wheelchair so he hadn’t to look in her eyes. It was easier now – He still felt disappointment but after what she said – that she was kidnapped – his thoughts changed. The bitter taste of being abandoned eased – she didn’t want to leave him - but exchange he was angrier with himself. He couldn’t help her… His feelings and the whole situation were so complicated. He didn’t want to break all connection between them; he still felt bound to her. Exchange, he knew one day he had to listen Abigel, no matter how painful it would be hearing Abigel and Jared’s common story. But… he wasn’t sure he had the right to call her account for anything. Still he couldn’t deny that he missed her and he was glad to be at her side again. After all there was reason for that he wasn’t be able to forget her and move on in 5 years. It would be so easier if they could just restart everything.

But there was Emma.

He hadn’t any revulsion against her, he liked her very much, but he thought that Emma would always remind him that Abigel wasn’t his anymore; luckily, she didn’t. Every time he looked at her he only saw a fantastic little girl who was just like her mother. Her face, her eyes, her hair, her personality even her voice reminded Gustave to Abigel. He saw nothing that she inherited from her father. 

As they went along on the corridor they moved in front of a window. Through that, both of them could saw the result of the raising preparedness. Many soldiers moved outside in hurry, several military vehicles arrived and left, loud command words echoed – it looked like they were in a war zone. It made Abigel to recall how similar it was to the incident in Blackwood… and how it ended.

“It all wouldn’t have happened if I hadn’t been so stupid and act like an arrogant kid…” she whispered in front of herself. Gustave knew how she meant, but didn’t react. “If I told you about the message from Dr. Hicks before I would have marched back to my father we wouldn’t be here… nothing would have happened. If I had thought before I acted, we would go to my father together – I wouldn’t had been kidnapped, you could have spoken with my father about the virus, and Jared… Jared couldn’t t have done anything” She took a long silence. “But no... I was boastful and stubborn like my father and I thought I can handle with everything alone. Everything happened because of me… because I’m an idiot”

Her voice was low and silent. Gustave felt how much it disturbed her, and how much she blamed herself. He wished he could comfort her and say to her it wasn’t her fault, but she was right... she should have told him. Suddenly he stopped the wheelchair, stepped in front of Abigel and crouched. Instinctively he put one of his hand on her knee as he looked in her eyes deeply.

“The past is beyond us. It is unnecessary thinking about what could have happened”. There was something strange in Abigel’s look that yet he couldn’t understand clearly, but noticed already before. “You and Emma are here now. Safe and sound. And that’s all what matter now. We will get back the virus and protect Emma. Just trust us! Trust me…” Abigel gave a weak smile to him, but her look seemed so broken and so lost that he would never imagine.

He didn’t like this look. It seemed depressed… Since she awaked he felt the past years changed her. But he hadn’t any idea how much because Abigel seemly still didn’t like to speak about her feelings, rather buried in herself. Right now, he thought it better to leave her calming.

By the time they reached the door they went deep silence again.

“Mom!” Emma run them as they stepped in the room.

“Honey!” A wide smile appeared on her face. Gustave noticed that Abigel’s depressed look how quickly disappeared as she saw Emma. In first hand, it was reassuring – Emma could make her happy. But other hand, he noted again how well and how deep she could hide her really feelings. He remembered that she did the same thing after the ambush in Blackwood Institute, after she saw Dr. Hick sacrificed himself for destroying the virus. She act like nothing happened; speak like that, looked like that… but when she thought Gustave couldn’t see her, she was traumatized. And it wasn’t healthy to burying it in herself. She didn’t admit but she needed help. Those times Gustave felt himself so far from her. Why she denied even his help? Probably because of her father… he raised her like that; to be strong… to be stronger than she really was.

“Hey!” Jordan got up from the floor where the whole card pack laid higgledly. “You can’t leave me here when I’m up to win!” He looked at Emma.

“No, I would win” She stated.

“Did let him win few times?” Abigel asked smilingly.

“Once or twice… but just because he is very nice” Emma explained. Meanwhile in the background Jordan shook his head with a grimace that distorted with laughter.

“And what will be doing in the rest of the day?” Jordan asked when reached them. His voice tone changed and both Abigel and Gustave understood the real question in his words that he changed for Emma not understand it. At first neither of them answered because they hadn’t any exactly plan than waiting. However, after a few moments Abigel slightly looked up to Gustave questioningly and expectantly. He noticed this and surprised honestly. She was never indefinite before. Moreover, infirmity was never part of her personality…

“Well, now Abigel has to relax this… adventure” Gustave answered finally, carefully choosing his words then looked at Emma. “Tomorrow, you can show her how well you can control Emmanuelle’s drone” Emma smile widened.

“Yes! Yes!” She was jumping. Even the thought of playing with the drone cheered her up.

“So, the base still hid fun for them?” Jorden asked like Emma couldn’t understand the real meaning.

“There is still enough fun here for several days” Gustave answered with a sigh. He saw that Jordan understood that they still couldn’t do anything else than waiting.

“What kind of fun?” Emma asked excitedly.

“You will see-“ he was disturbed by his radio that he pick up immediately. “Yes”

“Trace, apply for briefing in room 543A in 5 minutes” A man spoke with strong French accent.

“Copy that, sir” The radio line broke. “Sorry, but I have to go but we gonna finish this match!” He patted Emma’s head one more time than leave the room quickly. After all, he was a soldier on duty. It is an exceptional occasion that his duty was playing with a 5-years old child.

***

The hours passed very slowly. The idle minutes just wandered.

Gustave stayed with them all afternoon. He played with Emma while Abigel was written down everything that Harry asked from her. All of her family’s properties, all business partner, all connection, all places that she could recall. Right now, she didn’t care about any secrets of her father or any privacy of his companies. She only cared about Emma and her only hope was the Rainbow team. So this time she won’t make the same mistake that she made 5 years ago. She will trust the team and she won’t listen at her father anymore.

At the late afternoon she felt herself pretty well so Gustave allowed her to walk in the room without any help. It was liberating feelings moving again by her own and not being forced in the wheelchair. She couldn’t do many things – walking to the window, walking back; go to the bathroom, walking back; sit on the armchair next to Emma, walking back to the bed. Sometimes she felt her suture on her chest tightened but she tried to hide it from Gustave. Sometimes she could, sometimes couldn’t – these time Gustave looked at her worriedly and disapprovingly. Despite this, she felt stronger minutes to minutes. The numb faded from her legs and at the late afternoon she could walk almost as before.

These calm hours were relaxing. Emmanuelle and Jorden sometimes showed up just for checking but they were alone. Strangely neither of them felt it uncomfortably - Gustave thought he wouldn’t be able look in Abigel’s eyes or simple look at her. But he was wrong. They played together – mostly according to Emma’s rules – with the cards.

“ _Abigel? Are you alright?_ ” Gustave said suddenly. Abigel raised her head quickly and looked at him as if he had fallen back into reality. For a moment, she forgot where she was and drowned in her thoughts. She quickly looked around. They were building a LEGO castle on the little table, sitting on the armchairs while Emma knelt on the ground. Gustave stared at her waiting for her response.

“ _Oui…_ ” She answered. Gustave wasn’t convinced – Abigel just stared in the air for several moments; meanwhile her face turned to looking lost and all life and all feelings disappeared. “ _I am okay… thank you, Gustave… for everything. You were always there for me…”_

Gustave took a moment and just watch her face and sallow look. And he knew that the time came to speak. The past few calm and comfort hours with Emma and Abigel made him ready- at least more ready than he was before.

“ _Whatever will happen… I…_ ” he shallowed. “ _I will be always your friend and will protect you and Emma_ ” A slightly half smile appeared on her face.

“ _I don’t even deserve you, Gustave…”_ She whispered. In the same time, she was grateful his friendship and hurt by it. But it was more value for her than she thought, than she hoped she still could get. Of course she wanted more – wished everything could be the same as 5 years ago. But now it was much far than she could imagine. “ _Merci… for still talking to me and- giving me a chance_ ” She feared mention ‘second chance’ it could be misunderstanding.

“ _If I guess you still has many things to tell_ ” Abigel throat clenched; she tried to hid but Gustave noticed it. Even the idea to telling him something made her so tense and feared. Something changed her whole being… 

Until this he wasn’t sure he was ready to hear it, but now he saw on Abigel either wasn’t ready to speak about it. Something horrible could happen with her; and he didn’t want even imagine what was. But visibly it was suffering. He wanted to say she should speak with Harry – he was a psychologist after all – but he knew that she would never speak about her feelings with him. Gustave knew that he was the only one she would speak with

“ _Yes… I… I didn’t want this… I was_ ” She looked and the ground, constantly avoiding Gustave’s look. “ _I just-_ ”

She couldn’t finish because the door opened without any knock and Jordan with another soldier stepped in. Both of them looked serious – wasn’t any ‘hello’, wasn’t any smile just tense – moreover, they were armed with assault rifles, handguns and bulletproof vests. For a moment, Abigel could only stare them in shock – fear appeared on her face as the worst scenarios run in her head. Without any words she waved to Emma - who was frozen from seeing the soldiers – than she pulled her in a tight hug still sitting in the armchair.

“What happened? We are under attack?” Gustave stood up immediately, protectively standing in front of Abigel and Emma. Jordan stepped closer to them while the other – who belonged to the base own military bond – got guard at the door.

“No” Abigel sighed a little hearing it. “But you and Abigel shall go to Harry’s office now”

“What is happening Jordan?” Abigel asked, but Jordan didn’t answer just looked meaningfully. Ha shall not speak about it.

“General Auvery ordered alarm on the whole base” Jordan continued. “Go to Harry! I will stay here with Emma” For this state, Emma hugged Abigel tighter and hid her face in her neck. Jordan saw that and crouched to them. “Don’t worry! We can continue building it” He smiled at her and pointed the half-done castle on the table. Emma looked to the other soldier worriedly. “Don’t care about him, Emma! He won’t even move a bit from there”

“You have to stay here now, Emma” Abigel stood up and sit Emma in the armchair. “Finish the castle with Jordan until we come back, okay?” Emma nodded a little; luckily relax a bit when Jordan smiled at her and she could see that childish, playful Jordan she knew.

“ _Come, Abigel_ ” Gustave said while check his own handgun.

 _“I can walk”_ Abigel preceded Gustave when she saw he stepped to the wheelchair. “ _Please, it isn’t far. And I can sit down in Harry’s office_ ” Gustave wondered for a few seconds then seeing Abigel determined look and Jordan’s urgent gaze he gave up and nodded.

The way to Harry’s office was rather fast, but tense. They didn’t talk, didn’t guessing what could have happened – it will turn out after all. However, Gustave watched closely Abigel as she walked to make sure she could walk. Still didn’t like that they forced him to let her walk.

They stepped in to the office without knock. And their breath caught.

Harry sat at his desk and on the couch the bald man sat who was in the alley.

“You were in the alley!” Gustave remembered him very well.

“Thomas…” Abigel whispered and shallowed a bit. Gustave looked at Abigel, he remembered what Emma said about him. Thomas knew them, knew about the Curators, knew about the virus. But it wasn’t clear whose side he was.

“Come, sit down please” Harry said and waved to the other. He was tense too – and Abigel could understand that. Barely he invited Thomas here, so clearly he just marched in the base like it was a common cafe… It was typical for him. He was so confident that was annoying already. Abigel sometimes wondered she also act like this 5 years ago? If yes, how Gustave could tolerate her? She appreciated Gustave’s friendship – and love – even more.

Finally, Gustave and Abigel sat down on the coach against Thomas who patiently watched them. He wore a simple clothes – jeans, back jacket and a black scarf – however as he sat there crossed legs, arrogant smile and fully calm look that shook off Abigel. She foresaw it will be a very hard and confusing chat.

“I’m glad to see you are all right” Thomas said.

“Like it would be surprise for you…” Abigel murmured. She was sure Thomas knew that she survived in that moment she left the operation room.

“Who are you anyway? And ow you get here?” Gustave asked immediately.

“As you know my name is Thomas Delaue” He said calmly.

“That’s a fake name” Gustave stated. Thomas’s face didn’t even flinch, so Gustave also started to feel Thomas already knew that they figured out it.

“Yes it is, but that is enough for you. Call me Thomas, just like Abigel does” Gustave looked at Abigel.

“He is with Lilith” She answered to the unasked question.

Gustave wanted to react, but Thomas disturbed him.

“But right now, we are on the same side. We want the same – get the virus and destroy it” He looked at Abigel’s staring gaze. “Whatever you think Abigel, we don’t want to harm neither you nor Emma”

“Unfortunately, I can’t trust you. I know Lilith’s methods” She said quietly. Gustave noticed how careful she was with her word.

“Let me guess, you think Lilith would kill Emma if the Curators get the virus” Abigel nodded tensed. “She would never hurt an innocent child, no matter what is the situation”

“Even the Curators get the virus and Emma too?” She didn’t believe even a bit.

“No” Thomas answered simple. “I see, you never trust my words nor Lilith’s, so let’s focus on the present. The question is, will you accept our help this time?” He looked around them patiently.

“Why do you think we will fail this time too? Now, we know about the Curators” Harry asked.

“You know a few things, but it is far not enough to protect yourself, especially not for getting the virus from them” Thomas answered.

“Then explain us why” Gustave stated. Thomas didn’t answer immediately – visibly he considered answering or not.

“I won’t go with you anywhere. No matter we accept your help or not. If your interest is keeping Emma away from the Curators, then you have to do it cooperating with the Rainbow team” Abigel was determined. The only one who she could trust now was Gustave and the Rainbow team. Yes, she was aware that they are at a disadvantage – despite all of their good intention. Because of Emma, they fell in the ‘war’ between Lilith and the Curators. They get know an other side of the world that was frightening and disenchanted. She knew that they needed Lilith’s help – even Gustave and Harry didn’t know that.

“I have no doubt you won’t come with me, that’s why I didn’t even ask” He reacted. “Very well, let’s be as you wish. You will fail because you don’t know anything about the Curator’s private army. You don’t know, who they are; don’t know how capable are they; don’t know their method. And as you know knowledge is power and those will win who has more information and can use better” He took a short pause as he saw their bitter look. “Those soldiers are like the Rainbow team. They were specialist in their national army, best from their squad before they disarmed – they are like an evil-Rainbow team” He smiled at his own wording. “At siege of Blackwood you had no information and they had every information. The fall was certain. And still don’t know anything about those soldiers”

No one reacted his speech at first. They exactly knew that he was right.

“Then initiate us” Harry suggested.

“Until the Curators are behind them you will never get in advantage in information. Mark me well, they even know that I am here and trying convince you about accepting our help. What you need is understanding the Curators’ method”

“And are you willing tell it?” Abigel asked.

“Without it I barely can convince you to accept our help, so you forced me already to tell it” His words were arrogant and pride, but moreover disdainful.

“And?” Gustave was impatient already. He felt the same feeling that he felt 5 years ago. He felt he was out of the events, he hadn’t any role in it and couldn’t do anything that watching the events. And now he depended on this unknown man’s words.

“Politicians, businessmen, millionaires and other influent people are among the Curators – or at least close to them. These people know perfectly all parts of the system which in we live. Bureaucracy, politics, business, economy and the most important – they know where are the borders of all authorities. NATO’s, UN’s, armies’, countries’ and every single organizations. They exactly now whose limits where are” He took a moment, but everybody looked at him confused. “Every authorities have border, which in they can operate – no matter what, they can’t cross these borders, can’t do anything outside, because that not their business. Often there are overlaps – these usually make huge dispute. But beside overlaps, there are gaps” Everyone looked confused. “These gaps are no one’s authorities; no man’s land. And actually no one cares and no one want to do with it anything, because who step out from their own border will be punish by our own law. Funny isn’t it? Like an invisible yoke” He didn’t give chance them to answer. “These gaps are the Curators’ field because there, they are invisible and invisibility is their weapon and their defense. They are masters of manipulation – moving the borders to right a little, then to left a little. And there is a gap where they can do anything that they want without even been noticed”

“You are saying, we failed at Blackwood because we have borders?” Harry asked quietly. He knew a long time that Rainbow team had borders, but hearing that other takes advantage on it was depressing.

“Including other things, yes” Thomas nodded. “As long as there limits for you – limits that are determined by people like the Curators, the Rainbow team never be that team that you want and never be really effective. You will be just a tool just like a broom”

“What’s the point? How you wanna protect Emma?” Abigel disturbed him nervously. She didn’t care philosophical and theoretical discourse or speak ill of the policy. She wanted to hear what Lilith can offer and what was her plan.

“The Curators still don’t get the virus – without that, getting Emma isn’t top priority for them. So they won’t take high risk to kidnap her”

“It’s nonsense. You spoke about the Curators operate where they can’t be caught. So in clarified authorities Abigel and Emma are in safe” Gustave pointed and waved around the office. “This base is clearly under the Rainbow team authority now and no one else’s. Harry got free hand and Six made sure he hasn’t to report everything”

“Ah yeah Six…” Ironic smile appeared on his face. “You are right, Gustave. Your team’s state is better than before but still not enough. I admit, this base is well prepared. Congratulation for the staff! But, it is isolated – that Abigel and Emma are her is known only by those people who are here, those Rainbow operators who are in the Institute right now and Six. The NATO and the UN cares about only the virus and the terrorist who get it… and sadly Six thought that blaming the White Mask for everything was a wise decision” Abigel and Gustave looked at Thomas questioningly. “Oh, you didn’t know… today at the NATO meeting a hours ago Six told them that the Rainbow team figured out that the White Mask is responsible for the attack 5 years ago and events now”

“How do you know that?” Harry couldn’t hide his surprise. He understood that Lilith had influence and know much more thing, but knowing information from a closed NATO meeting that happened only 1 hour ago, was more than he expected.

“You clever, Harry, you can figure out” Of course ha could… Only one explanation was for that – Lilith had a man in the NATO too.

“Get the point, Thomas!” Abigel was more nervous in each past seconds.

“Publicity is the Curator’s greatest enemy because they can’t prevent gossips or common people presence especially in cities. And because of Emma isn’t the top priority for them now they won’t risk to get her at any cost”

“So what? You suggest me to move in the downtown of Paris? For example Hotel Four Season?” Irony appeared in Abigel’s voice.

“The situation isn’t so bad” He made fun of it that Abigel and Gustave didn’t received well. They felt from the beginning Thomas didn’t take the situation seriously. “Actually, I am thinking about Boulevard Voltaire” He looked at Gustave meaningfully who understood immediately and just took deep breath. “Wealthy district, popular places – a lot of people at day and night”

“You know where I live…”

“Did you surprise, Dr. Kateb?” It was obvious, he didn’t. Thomas turned to Abigel. “We suggest you and Emma enjoy Dr. Kateb’s hospitality-”And turned back quickly. “If he accommodates you”

“Of course, I do. But still don’t understand why my place is better for them. We can’t afford making defense in the middle of Paris”

“You don’t need to. Your defense will be the publicity” He smiled. Gustave and Harry wanted to continue, but Thomas prevented them. “To avoid the misunderstanding, let me clarify it-“ His voice changed suddenly. It was almost threatening and reminded everyone that they are not friends, not even ally. “I am here only because of Abigel and Emma. The decision is hers” He looked back Abigel. “So do you make the same mistake that your father and Six did 5 years ago?”

Everyone went silence as Thomas stared at Abigel insistently. He was determined that accept only her decision and didn’t care what the Rainbow team wanted to do. Abigel looked at Gustave then Harry for help. She felt lost herself and didn’t know what she should do. 5 years ago, her father told her what she had to do – explained that way she never questioned his right. But now, she felt the weight of the reality and her choices, where nothing was easy – she felt she just stepped out from her father’s shadow and was her own.

“What did Lilith recommend for us 5 years ago?” She asked after a few moments of thinking.

“Similar as now. Publicity. She recommended them to talk about the virus to the press, independent scientist and everyone. The Institute would have been in spotlight; dozens of journalists would have gone to there; all news would have been about the virus; every single common man would have talk about it. In that situation Curators wouldn’t risk an attack…”

Abigel just rolled her eyes.

“I’m not surprise they didn’t accept… Probably this was the only thing they agreed” No one questioned this in the room. “So, that’s why my father ordered to Dr. Hicks separating the virus in secret, and this is that ‘bigger case’ he talked about”

“Yes, he wanted to keep the virus even the Institute been attacked. But Dr. Hicks shouldn’t wrote that email to you” Yes, if he didn’t write it, they wouldn’t be here. Everyone would have thought that the virus would have been destroyed and this all fight would have stayed in between Lilith and the Curators. but now they are involved needlessly, because they can’t do anything. This was beyond their control. “We didn’t agree what George did and warned him it will cause a lot of trouble, maybe lot of death. Then you got know about the second phial and your father understood what he did. Since that he wanted to agree with them to leave you out from this – and we wanted to prevent him from agreeing” She wanted indignant but rather stayed silence. “Then Emma was born and George somehow convinced the Curators to leave you, but when it found out he coded the second phial on Emma’s DNA everything restarted again”

“Why George did that?” Harry asked. This was a incomprehensible and inconceivable decision.

“We don’t know. Until you didn’t get that SMS we neither know about it – and since that we didn’t see you father”

“So, you neither know where is he” Abigel asked just for sure but Thomas shook his head.

“Anyway, the Curators knew about the second phial” Harry pointed. Thomas took a deep breath – visibly he bored the lot of question and wanted to get Abigel’s answer.

“Maybe a spy, maybe they figured out according to his personality… we don’t know” Gustave and Abigel visibly accept this answer and believed it, but Harry received it with doubt. Something was missing, something wasn’t clear. As he was thinking he noticed Thomas gave him a warning look without Abigel or Gustave noticed it. So, at now Harry rather kept to himself his questions. “So, have you any questions Abigel or are you ready to decide?”

“Lilith wants to destroy the virus, but what the Curators want with it?” Abigel asked. “Jared said they don’t want to use it as a weapon”

“Not like a biological weapon at least” Thomas corrected. “In first hand they don’t want to anyone to have it because any ‘ordinary’ terrorist group get it – like White Masks, ISIS or anyone – they would use it as a biological weapon and destroy everything the Curators built. On the other hand – in long term case – they want to use it to gain more influence”

“In what way?” Gustave asked, which on Thomas just smiled like he just heard a child’s question.

“The Curators have influence everywhere at the world in every sector. But, in the health system not as much as they want. And the health care is getting more and more important nowadays. This virus is their silver line to get monopoly state in the health system if they can make a medicine from it. And according to the virologist in the Blackwood Institute there is chance to transform this virus to kill any other virus”

“That’s just a theory” Gustave added.

“Maybe, but with limitless resource from the Curators and with the best scientist in the world, it has a chance” he took a break. “If they will success, only one pharmaceutical company will market it and every other company, and every single country will depend on them. It is not about the money – they have enough; it is about power and influence over government in this sector too. Concretely, health care will become their privilege”

Abigel buried herself in her thoughts. Doubt tempted her. This wasn’t so bad – every single company, and every single politician doing this. Does it really matter who has the power in the background until her daughter would be in safe? They needed only a hair from Emma to open the DNA access and that’s all. Maybe the Curators would never be able do a medicine from the virus. Has she really involved this? Can she do anything against them? Can Gustave or the team do anything or just risk their life? Why they were fight?

Thomas saw the doubt on her face and he had enough experience to understood it.

“Anarchy is still anarchy, Abigel even if it is hidden behind democracy. That’s why we fight” He didn’t convince her. “Move to Dr. Kateb with Emma until we find the virus”

Abigel looked around Gustave and Harry. They are just nodded, because they hadn’t any other idea.

“Alright, let’s try your way” She said finally. “If the Curators know about us it useless staying in low profile, isn’t it?” Thomas gave slight smile at her answer. He understood how hard decision was it. But at least she didn’t make the same mistake as her father. She overgrowth her stubbornness for her daughter’s safe. That George didn’t do for Abigel neither for Emma.

“Yes, it is useless just like it was useless in the past 5 years. By the way, using cash and old-school phones and quitting from Facebook are low profile only in movies…”

“And what we could do?” Gustave asked. He hated to being helpless again.

“You should stay with the ladies, but for the team… We have few addresses of some illegal and non-illegal laboratories that can contain the virus if the Curators get it. Probably, worth securing them. The Rainbow team could do that” Thomas looked at Abigel and Gustave who meanwhile took Abigel’s hand worryingly. She was pale, paler than it could healthy. “But, I recommend you shouldn’t know about the details. You know less people know something, more secret is that”

Abigel nodded and stood up immediately. She was glad that finally she could go back to Emma. She wanted nothing else but hug her tightly.


	12. Chapter 12

Outside, on the corridor Gustave and Abigel were left alone – only silence was around them.

Emmanuelle stayed with Harry – of course she didn’t want leave him alone with Thomas. It is true, they need allies – needed Thomas, but it didn’t mean he could be trusted. Mostly because of after their talk - it became obvious that Thomas, Lilith and their group were far beyond politics or law and they didn’t care about it. This game of theirs were much more than Gustave or Abigel ever thought.

It was disappointing what like the world really was…

Gustave and Abigel meant to go back to Emma and preparing for leaving, however after a few steps Abigel stopped and leaned to the wall suddenly.

“Abigel!” Gustave called her and immediately took his arm around her. He thought she would has fallen on the ground – he feared it was too much for her in her state.

“I’m fine” She really stood on her feet clearly. Gustave stepped back - Abigel instinctively looked after his hand – missed his touch but didn’t mentioned it. “Did I decide well?” she asked after a few moments. Doubt ruled over her and all tense turned to fear now.

“I don’t know…” he answered quietly but honestly. “Do you trust him?” It was clear he meant Thomas.

“Not really…” She shook her head. “I mean- I don’t trust they help us because wanting to protect Emma. I trust they do want to take down the Curators at any cost” She was lost. Both Lilith and the Curators wanted them – they could hide nowhere, they couldn’t escape. Even with the support of the Rainbow team, she had to choose a side so she did, but wasn’t sure she chose well…. “Lilith has fought against them for many years, and had many successes against them. No one knows the Curators as much as Lilith… but I don’t know… I wish we are not involved and just leave us alone. Deciding was never so hard like this – before Emma was born every decision I ever made was easy without any risk… but since I have Emma I am afraid of even the smallest consequences”

She looked in Gustave’s eyes deeply. All of her remained trust was in him. Simply she couldn’t trust in anyone anymore. She couldn’t stand it alone anymore. No matter what – she needed him. She knew she was selfish– “How would you have decided in my place?”

For a moment Gustave just stared her face. He never saw her so uncertain – never saw her showing her doubts, problem or any sign that she needed help. 5 years ago he wished Abigel spoke to him openly – but now seeing her depressed face and collapsed being, he just wanted pull her to himself tightly like before and whisper in her ear that everything will be fine.

But he rather just answered the question

“As much as I don’t like the idea to take you a place where we can’t provide an active military guard – I see the logic in his plan” He sight, “The Blackwood Institute was almost as much prepared as this base still we failed to protect it” He looked in her eyes deeply – her fear didn’t decrease. “This time we won’t fail!” He also had doubts, but he kept them for himself – Abigel didn’t need hear it from him too.

She still was nervous, but was glad Gustave agreed with her – the last thing she wanted staying alone with her opinion. And she appreciated his opinion more than anyone else’s. It meant everything. It was much easier that she knew Gustave was with her – he was the last solid point for her in this chaos…

And because of his unshakable support and loyalty she hated herself more for hurting him … After everything – she left him, she had a child from another man, she still kept secrets – in spite of all these Gustave still was beside her, looked at her with caring look and protect them. In her heart, she did hoped she didn’t screw up everything, but in her mind she saw that she hadn’t right ask anything from him nor even being beside him especially not in his home.

Still she smiled at him weakly, and just realized they stopped in the middle of the empty corridor. They were still alone and just looked at each other for several moments.

“I won’t let you alone” Gustave confirmed. Maybe it wasn’t easy being around her now, but it would be harder being far from her and let her down. For moments he just stared in her eyes and surprisingly noticed he felt the same that 5 years ago – peace and love.

Without any thought he reached her face and gently touched it. She leaned in his hands with a relieved smile.

Old memories and feelings chased him again – and he lost in them easily…

The first time when he saw she was more than cold and arrogant business women – _It past midnight, still so much things to do; he wanted to discuss something so he went to her office; her door was open so he slowly stepped in; she slept at her desk, leaned over a book. He stepped closer and looked in the book – “Virology: Principles and Applications”_

The first time when he saw her kindness – _They argued over something; he stormed out of the room; in that moment he thought the worst about her; he run into the old janitor; he told him Abigel – in secret - payed his hospital treatment – it was 25 000 dollars._

The first time when he saw her gentle heart - I _t was late night; he was on the balcony; he needed fresh air; from there he saw Abigel fed stray cats in the dark_

The first time they spoke boundlessly – _They were on the same balcony and just talked – about everything; they smiled, they laughed; he realized how beautiful she was. They understood each other after that_

The first time he kissed her – _It was a sudden decision, but he was very glad he did_

The first night they spent together – _He will never forget that_

“I don’t want to bother you” She whispered after several minutes and Gustave took his hands like he just awaked from a wandering. “If we disturb you just tell me and we can move to a hotel – Thomas said hiding is useless, so I can speak with my lawyers and I can get access to my bank accounts in a few days and-”

“If you move, I have to move with you…” He stopped her. “You won’t disturb me”

“All right… Still I will get access to my accounts. And I insist I pay any cost” Gustave just nodded; he saw she was determined and won’t change her mind – at least something remained from her. 

“That’s your room” Gustave pointed the next door to the left, but he stopped at the stairs – visibly he was headed down.

“Where are you going?” Abigel asked him questioningly.

“I get a few things to making safer my place” He answered simply. “I will back soon. Have some dinner and be prepared” Abigel just nodded, then watch as Gustave – after a last look – went down on the stairs.

***

“Mom!” Emma jumped into Abigel’s neck as soon as she stepped in the room. “Where were you? Where is Gustave?” Emma was worried and upset. Abigel hugged her tightly to calm her. Meanwhile Jordan stood up from the floor where he tried to play with Emma. However, it was visibly on his face that he couldn’t calm Emma.

“It’s okay my dear! He will come back soon” She looked at Jordan. “Guess, we will move to Gustave’s place and we will stay there” It made a smile on Emma’s face.

“What?” Jordan shocked. Abigel, in the corner of her eyes saw that the other soldier also shocked and listened their speak.

“It’s long story…” She shook her head - didn’t want to speak about it in front of Emma. “We will go with Gustave when he is back”

“Abigel, it-“ Jordan started quietly and stepped closer.

“As I said it is a long story” She disturbed him. “But Harry knows about it and agreed. The situation changed and this is the best now” She saw she was far to convince him or explain anything – and she knew without Harry’s order he won’ let it. “Come, Emma, lets pack the Lego!” She simply stepped beside Jordan and crouched to the scattered pieces. Emma followed her in silence and started to help her.

“Abigel? What’s going on?” He started, but in the same time his radio turned on. He gave a last look to Abigel – she wasn’t up to answer – then stepped away and got the radio up.

Abigel didn’t listen at Jordan – she exactly knew that it was Harry and he was telling they will move to Gustave’s place; she knew Harry won’t tell everything to Jordan – at least not now – and Jordan won’t accept this and will be upset.

They were packing the Lego in silence. Not even looked at Jordan.

“I guess it is useless asking what fuck is happening….” Abigel looked at him angrily. “Sorry. Don’t remember it, Emma!”

“Could he bring Emma some dinner?” Abigel asked while looked at the French soldier. “We want to leave as soon as possible”

“Yeah” Jordan waved to the soldier. “Bring something to her”

“Yes, sir” With that, the soldier left.

After a deep sigh, Jordan started to help them packing…

***

Just three of them went back to Paris with Gustave’s car – Abigel and Gustave knew this was the plan still they felt they was left alone as they sit in the car in silence. They were already near to Paris when Emma fall asleep on the backseat, so just both of them watched the pitch black night.

Abigel couldn’t calm down. In her mind, she saw enemies and danger in every corner and in every shadow; she saw how the virus can destroy the world if it would be released… What she should do then? How she could protect Emma? Where they should go? Paranoia made her crazy in that silence – until Gustave gently touch her hand pulled her back to reality.

He could easily figure out what about Abigel was thinking. Everything was on her face.

“Leave the virus to them” Gustave said quietly. “For us, protecting Emma and you is the only job”

“We can just hope we won’t be attacked” She simply couldn’t trust fully in Thomas’s plan. She feared.

“Abigel…” He held tighter her hand to calm her and made her trust in the plan a bit – either way they hadn’t choice.

Long silence fell on them again.

“Do you think Dr. Hicks was right?” Abigel asked suddenly. “Could we make a vaccine from the virus?” She was never good in scientific stuffs – 5 years ago, she tried to understand it; at least learn some basic virology. But only by reading books it seemed impossible.

“Honestly – I don’t think so” He answered after a short thinking. “Dr. Hicks’s theory was based on only one observation. Moreover, it is irreproducible – the exact circumstances weren’t documented, the test he made wasn’t planned” He shook his head – Dr. Hicks shouldn’t even mention it, but he was a scientist – he didn’t think about politicians and businessmen how will react on it. Sadly, he realized it too late. “I know it is very interesting – but even if the theory is right, many years – even a decade – needs to investigate it. And more years to making from it a vaccine. But, in my opinion, this all theory is unfounded – or maybe only in very extreme situations can be true”

“I see…”

They didn’t speak more – neither of them wanted to weak up Emma who meanwhile fall over the back seat in her sleep.

Gustave exactly knew that Abigel tried to understand what about Dr. Hicks’s theory was… he saw her learning and reading books. But knew without help she won’t understand really. He would gladly help her if she had asked – but back then she was far too pride for admitting she needed help.

“We arrived…” he whispered as he stopped in front of apartment. Abigel exactly knew it – she knew where Gustave lived. When she almost escaped from Jared 4 and a half years ago she came here to Gustave – she almost reached his door, she even saw him from the other side of the street… but Jared reached her before she could call for him.

She didn’t tell him this – she rather lied Jared caught her at the airport…

As they got out the car Abigel opened the back door.

“Emma, honey, we arrived” She whispered as gently picked her up in her hands. She tried to not wake her up more than it necessary.

“Let me carry her” He still insist Abigel didn’t recover fully. “Don’t force yourself!” She nodded as let Gusteve taking Emma and the backpack. They went up to Gustave’s flat in silence.

“Where are we, mom?” Emma asked tiredly laying her head on Gustave’s shoulder when they stepped in Gustave’s apartment. She rubbed her eyes as looked around after Gustave switched on a lamp.

“At Gustave’s apartment” Abigel answered and gently caresses her head. “We will stay here for a while” It didn’t seem Emma heard anything from it – she just laid her head back to Gustave’s shoulder.

Meanwhile Gustave stepped to his grey furniture in the living room and put Emma down who immediately laid down and continued sleeping. “Take a seat. A minute and I got the bed for you and Emma” he said quietly while he was up to go to change the bedclothes on his bed.

“The couch is fin-” she started.

“If you and Emma sleep on the couch, I should sleep on the ground…” He gave a gently smile to her. “It’s fine; it can be open” When he saw Abigel accept it he continued his way.

Abigel looked after him then carefully sat down next to Emma. She caressed her head while looked around the flat. She couldn’t help but the first thing that came to her mind was ‘this flat was so Gustave’. Old fashioned but elegant wooden furniture and floor; simple chandelier; lot of books on the bookshelves; long dark blackout curtains in front of the tall windows. Abigel find even the smell like Gustave…

His home wasn’t big, far enough for a bachelor. From the couch she saw a little, but cozy kitchen; if she turned back through an open door she saw as Gustave was changing the cloth on his double bed; beside the bedroom door she saw a closed door that probably was the bathroom. Just the most important things were in the flat – Abigel guessed Gustave didn’t spend much time home, he was for his work.

She liked his home. It was friendly and peaceful.

“The bed is ready” Gustave whispered while came back to Abigel. He held his bedclothes and two towel in one of his hand. In the other - Abigel couldn't help but notice that Gustave slip a handgun to his belt behind his back. “It was in my nightstand – better if I keep it. I placed a proximity alarm on the window too. It will indicate if someone come in through the window” He explained. “Here is towels for you and Emma. He put down them on the backrest of the couch then stepped to Emma and carefully took her in his arms to bring her in the bedroom. Abigel silently followed them and watched as Gustave gently put Emma in the bed and covering her with the thick blanket.

“Gustave…” Emma whispered in half-dream.

“Good night, Emma” Gustave caressed her head gently.

A slight smile appeared on Abigel’s face – she was very happy that Gustave liked Emma so much. He would have the right – moreover it could be understandable – if he doesn’t like her, not talking to her, not caring about her;just protecting without any feelings.

They silently left the bedroom and left the door open a bit behind them.

“You should rest too, Abigel” Gustave said quietly as they stepped further from the door. “And you can take a shower if you would like” He offered.

“Yeah, that would be good”

“You can roll of the gauze, but leave the lower bandage. Be careful, not get it wet!” Abigel just nodded that she understood. “You can find everything but if you need anything I will be here” He said even more silently.

“Thank you” She was still standing there for a few seconds before went to their backpack for her stuffs.

She barely reached her backpack when Gustave’s phone rang. He curiously took out it from his pocket – it was an unknown number. He suspiciously answered the phone.

“Yes?”

“Good evening, Gustave!” It was a jovial male voice, but Gustave didn’t recognize it. “I’m glad we can speak finally – even it is just phone” Gustave felt very bad…

“Who is it?” He asked seriously. Meanwhile he saw Abigel curiously stepped closer with worried face and listened him.

“Jared Fowler” Gustave froze. “Emma’s father” He clearly heard that the man enjoyed every single word of his.

“What do you want?” Gustave asked after he got back his words – he won’t react to Jared’s provocative words.

“A reasonable talking” He answered simply. “Since Emma was born, it is impossible to speak with Abigel reasonably” He added arrogantly.

“And what about you want to speak?” Gustave asked coldly – he left out any feelings, any mood from his voice. He acted indifferently.

“Let me one question, Gustave” Jared spoke like if they were in a café. “Don’t you want to extract Abigel and Emma out all of this?” He didn’t let Gustave say anything “Please - of course, you want – than why risk their life for nothing? This isn’t your fight – neither Harry’s or Six’s or UN’s. It is just between the Curators and Lilith. You have no roles; you can’t do anything to change it”

“Maybe I want a better future to them?” Gustave asked back dryly.

Jared chuckled.

“What do you think, how long the Curators working for steering the mankind in a good way?” It was a rhetorical question – he didn’t expect any answer. “For decades, Gustave – far before even Lilith was born. A few days ago you had hope in the world? Well, today the world is the same exactly, Gustave. With all of good and bad. It won’t change, you don’t have to fear of their future. They will can live a life as they want” He took a break. “At least then if you choose to save them from unnecessary danger” Gustave shallowed – he understood the situation; Jared was good at playing with his words of convincing. He used all psychological trick – he knew him; spoke about what was important to him; manipulate him. But Gustave didn’t let him.

He already knew what he will answer and how to avoid manipulation without lying to himself. But Jared didn’t let a chance to him.

“Do you know why Lilith fight against us? I tell you – only because of her proud; she simply can’t accept she hasn’t control over everything. If she would be a Curator, she wouldn’t have any problem with it. Moreover, the Curators have no problem with her, that’s why we ignore her as much as we can. The Curators knew the people like her are needed in that future they imagined”

“Until they do what the Curators say” Here is another trick - set themselves up as if they were the good guys.

“With the least sacrifice, of course” He took another break and continued on another voice. “That’s the reason I don’t kill both of you right now and taking my daughter – mark me well, I could do it without anyone notice it; even in the middle of Paris” And here is a threat - Gustave quickly stepped to the windows and angrily looked out. There wasn’t any suspicious – a group of youngs, some walking people, a few cars, some light in other house – he watched the roofs too, but nothing. Abigel followed him worryingly. “Useless looking for me, Gustave. You won’t find me” Gustave held his phone with his shoulder and quickly pulled together all of the curtains.

“If that’s all you want, it was a wasted call” While he spoke he went to the bedroom and looked in the room. It was all right – Emma slept, curtains pulled together, proximity alarm set on. As he turned back he was face to face with Abigel. She was very nervous – that was understandable; she didn’t know who he spoke with or what about, she saw only that Gustave was also nervous.

“All I want only a little hair from Emma. As I saw last time, she has a lot so she won’t even notice, will she?” Now he waited for answer.

“Our principles do not meet so this conversation is still unnecessary” He answered – no matter how tempting it was, still a trick. Gustave knew well that no one could promise their safety.

“Let’s try again then – a little hair and neither you nor Abigel won’t even hear about the Curators or me. And you can keep Abigel and Emma too. Obviously, you are a better father to her than me ever was or will be. And Abigel… well that’s your business”

“The answer is still no” Gustave’s voice was determined – even his mind wasn’t so much.

Jared just chuckled again.

“You know, I’m impressed of your generosity toward Abigel” Gustave didn’t react. “Or Abigel didn’t tell you?”

“She told me everything” He answered simply.

“Oh no, she didn’t” His laugh echoed. “If she told everything, you wouldn’t speak with me like this. You would just hang up or yelling me, offending me, threating me or anything” Gustave looked at Abigel. He recalled all that happened in the past weeks – her depressed look, her uncertainty, her broken words. And now, Jared’s word. Gustave thought he figured out what happened…

He heard that Jared kept speaking, but he just looked Abigel – it couldn’t be true.

“So you figured out on your own” Jared stated and it brought back Gustave in the conversation.

“That’s not your business” His voice was irritated – no matter how much he tried to hide it, anger controlled it. And only one thing was in his mind; this man hurt Abigel.

“Oh yeah, this is the voice I wanted to hear-” Gustave didn’t listen it anymore. He simply hung up the phone. Silence fell them.

“It was Jared, wasn’t it?” Abigel asked silently, but she knew the answer already.

“Yes” Gustave saw how nervous and tense Abigel was. He stepped closer to her and caressed her arm to calm her. “But everything is fine”

“What did he say?” She impatiently waited the answer.

“He tried to convince me to give to them hair from Emma” He answered. He didn’t mention the other thing – he didn’t want to tell Abigel that he knew what happened. He will wait until she is ready to tell him – but he saw on her face that she probably guessed why he became very angry at Jared suddenly. “That’s all” He stated when saw that Abigel wanted to say something. “Go, have a shower and rest” He gave her a calm smile.

Gustave looked through on her – her eyes, her face. As looked at her neck, he remembered her necklace that was still in his jacket pocket. “I almost forgot about it” He said while went to his jacket that laid on the backrest of the coach where he threw it when they arrived. “Your necklace” He held out the gold jewelry to Abigel. Her eyes lit up a bit as she saw it.

“Oh, I thought it was lost” she took it with a little smile. For a moment, she just looked its medal. “It was made when Emma was 3 months old” She remembered. “She meant everything for me…” she whispered.

“I know” Gustave smiled at her – that was the right for a mother.

“A part of me, though it would be easier just give them that little hair then living in peace…” She confessed and Gustave understood why.

“Abigel” he stepped to her and took her face in his hands making her look at him. “Trust me” He whispered. She just nodded – of course she trusted him.

“I go have a shower” She told after several moments in silence.

Gustave just watched as Abigel picked up one of the towel and her nightstuffs from her backpack then went in the bathroom. As soon as the door closed he took a deep breath and started to make his bed from the couch. However, his hands moved by their own – his thoughts were around Abigel. After that call with Jared, he didn’t care about the virus. He couldn't get the thought out of his head. The more he thought about it, the clearer he imagined it – and it made him tense and angry.

After a time, he noticed he just stood next to his finished bed and stared it. He sat down with another deep sigh.

Abigel needed help to process what happened and Gustave was sure he will be there to help her.

Because he loved her…


	13. Chapter 13

\- 2 days later -

Los Trios, Mexico – 1:49 am

The squad sat silence while their helicopter flow through the night. After two days of planning and preparing they were ready to take action. They were near to an illegal drug laboratory that had a great potential to holding the alpha virus and had possible connection with the Curators – at least according to Thomas.

Jordan sat calmly and looked around the others. It was a good team - from the former team of the Operation Blackwood, here was Emmanuelle and Buck. Goyo – as a Mexican operator – and Dokkaebi – for hacking – joined them too. All of them knew about the virus, but except himself and Emmanuelle, they weren’t initiated in the Curators and Lilith presence and that, all information was from Thomas. They thought an unknown group – probably White Mask – was behind everything, stole the virus and wanted to make a bioweapon from it - and the intelligence services of UN got information about them. Jordan hated that he had to lie to them and keeping secrets, but accepted it may a wise decision.

For now, their job was securing the drug lab, finding the hidden virus laboratory there, arresting everyone who was there and getting data from their computer - Buck, Goyo and Dokkaebi thought they were searching the virus too, but Emmanuelle and Jordan knew they won’t find it. No one knew where it was – neither the Curators nor Lilith nor Abigel. Only George Lane knew it – who was missing. As far as Jordan knew, Harry agreed with Thomas that leave finding George to that ‘mysterious’ Lilith. The Rainbow team’s job was preventing the Curators using the virus if they get it. On one hand, this job seemed useless to Jordan, like they couldn’t do anything else – but on the other hand, finally they could do something and with a little luck they will get information about the Curators. Since he first heard about them, he was frustrated that all those things happened behind their back and he knew nothing.

“So, Goyo, what can you tell about the local people?” Emmanuelle broke the silence.

“This is a poor region. Mostly everything is all about smuggling across the border – fake goods, drugs, people” He answered. “Gangs have the control here, that’s why the people is distrustful”

“So, we will run into some bad guys” Dokkaebi commented with a wild smile.

“Surly” He agreed. “But I doubt we will find any high-tech or expensive stuff that you can hack. If locals had something like that they would sell it already”

“I hope you are wrong - Harry said I should expect high-security on their computers” She commented, while she was doing something on her tablet. She was very excited; it was rare when she had to join a mission just because hacking a computer. 

“How is Abigel?” Buck asked Jordan after saw Dokkaebi submerged in her tablet again.

“She is fine” He answered simply. “Doc said she is healing well” Jordan was careful with his words, because the others – except Emmanuelle – thought that Abigel and her daughter were on a military base and Gustave was responsible for their safety. 

“We reach the meeting point in 5 minutes, sir” The pilot called through the headset. Their chat was ended immediately and everyone prepared to landing.

Their plan was clear. Their helicopter with two other helicopter – support from the Mexican army - will arrive the border of Los Trios at 9:55 pm. The helicopters won’t land – it would be too slow - they will descend on rope and reach the drug lab on foot. They secure the building, than searching the building.

Now, it was time for concentration – the helicopter reached the meeting point.

“Go, go!” Jordan yelled as pulled out the helicopter’s door when it stopped. One after another, they descend on rope just as the Mexican soldiers from the other helicopters. They didn’t stop even for a moment, didn’t even speak a word – everyone knew their task. Just as they planed they reached the drug labs at 2:00 am – the town was silent, the streets were empty - probably everyone slept already, so no one noticed the twelve soldiers who reached a crumbling, wooden warehouse.

Jordan led the action. As everyone reached their position and paid all attention to him, he counted back with hand signals.

Three… two… one…

He kicked the dilapidated door that broke in loud crack and they moved in strict order.

“To the ground!” He shouted as they saw three shocked and incomprehensible younger man. “Hands up!” All soldiers pointed their weapon on them and reached them immediately. The three Mexican moved their hands trembling, they didn’t even understand what happened.

“ _¡Al suelo! ¡Manos arriba!_ ” Goyo shouted in Spanish. “ _¡Manos arriba!_ ” The three man kneeled immediately and raised their hands. They surrendered without resistance.

“Arrest them!” Jordan called back and three Mexican soldiers immediately stepped and handcuffed them, then lead them out from the building.

The warehouse was rather big with several room and the whole building was filled with smell of drug, alcohol and mold. The walls, the roof, the floor were crumbling. From the ceiling, thick, plastic foil hung that divided the large space. The only light was a few, old lamps that weakly hung from the ceiling over a lot of grown plant – cocaplants. Water dripped onto them from the rusty pipes above them and poured over the ground.

“Search the area!” He signaled and the remained team divided into three team. Jordan with Dokkaebi, Goyo and a two Mexican soldier went further to the next room. It was smaller but as crumbly, smelly and dark as the building itself. There were several dirty table around room which on several old laboratory equipment were – volumetric flasks, separating funnels, libras, dryers – and everything was flooded whit white powder.

“That’s at least 30 pounds of cocaine” Dokkaebi said while walked around the tables and paying attention to every deatail, every corner, every shadow.

“It’s clear!” Goyo said as he reached the back of the room. “No more rooms, here”

“Clear!” It sounded from an adjoining room. “Clear!” Sounded from another direction.

Jordan lowered his weapon as he stated that the building was empty – they were alone.

“You and you, secure the entrance” He ordered the Mexican soldiers who was with them.

“Thermite, I question our little friends out there” Goyo stepped to Jordan. Barely they knew anything – if they knew Goyo will find out.

“Okay, don’t spare them” He agreed “The other soldiers secure the area from every direction!” Goyo nodded and left in quick steps.

“Dokkaebi!” Buck called them on radio.

“Have something for me?” Audibly she was excited.

“Yeah, but you won’t so happy” Buck commented.

Thermite and Dokkaebi quickly joined to Buck and Emmanuelle in another room. It was some kind of office – very old desks, a lot of yellowed, old paper, cigars and dozens bottle of tequila – and on one of the desk, between some paper pile there was a got-worn, old laptop.

“Geez, this is older than me” Dokkaebi commented but with unchanged enthusiasm she sat down in front of it. “Let’s see what is here” And Dokkaebi submerged in the laptop.

“Look around!” Jordan told to Buck and Emmanuelle. “Let’s look for something that looks like it came from this millennia”

Both Buck and Emmanuelle, with deep sigh started to look around the chaotic room, checking the papers, drawers and desks. Dirty papers were everywhere – and clearly, all of them was about drug smuggling. For them, those worth nothing right now – they looked for signs of a modern biochemistry laboratory; looked for virologist, scientists; expected for armed soldiers. But it seemed this place was an ordinary drug lab.

“We won’t find anything on it…” Dokkaebi said without looking up from the laptop. “Pity, the password was 1234… cracked windows XP…. Internet Explorer…. no firewall… “ She listed, but continued the examination. She was determined that get every single data from the laptop. Even if those worth nothing.

Jordan stepped away from them and picked up his radio.

“Harry, the building is secured” he reported. “But it’s just an average illegal drug lab”

“Anything useful?” Harry asked back on the radio.

“Nothing for us, but the Mexicans will be glad – a whole cocaine factory is here” He answered. “We arrested three man, Goyo interrogate them now, but I don’t expect much. Here are several pounds of cocaine and a lot of paper that should be transported” He took a breath as looked around. “We will look around once more until Dokkaebi finishing with a laptop”

“Okay, I will inform the local authorities to take over the place” Jordan heard on Harry’s voice that he was disappointed too. Thomas said this was the most probable location for a hidden high-tech lab – seemly he was wrong.

But, at least they had four other address.

Jordan wanted to ask him that Thomas showed up again or said anything else, but he shall not – Buck and Dokkaebi weren’t initiated.

“Thermite!” Buck called him. He was crouching in the back of the room and closely investigated the floor. “Come here!”

“Thermite, over!” He put back the radio on his vest. “What is it?” Emmanuelle also stepped to him – just as Dokkaebi who stated that anything could be more interesting than anything on the old laptop

“There is something under the floor here” Buck said and lit on the floor. With his leg, he beat on the wooden floor that clearly echoed under.

“I can’t see any sign of a hatch” Emmanuelle crouched to it and studied it closely – thoroughly touched around the area looking for any gap or latch.

“Stand back, Twitch!” Buck said after he exchanged a meaningfully glance with Thermite. They clearly thought the same. Emmanuelle quickly stand back behind the two man. Buck didn’t hesitate; he switched his weapon – aimed and shot. Two shots were more than enough to have a three man-sized hole in the floor.

“It’s still cool!” Jordan commented with a joyful smile.

“Yeah, my pretty little one” Buck laughed while patted his weapon. Emmanuelle just rolled her eyes while took out one of her drone from her pack.

“I’m droning” She threw the drone in the hole than checked the panel on her arm. “Give me some light!”

Both Jordan and Buck aimed their lamps on their weapon in the hole. It wasn’t deep – 2 or 3 meter, but in the light it was clearly visible that it was a whole different room. The floor was black, laminate floor; the walls was clear white.

Twitch led the drone around the hidden room – examined in detail every corner.

“It looks more like what we are looking for” She noted. “It’s looks like a modern chemical laboratory”

“Do you see any computer?” Dokkaebi asked.

“Yeah, several actually” She quitted from droning. “We can go down, its look clear”

“All right, Dokkaebi and I go down. Buck, Twitch stay here!” Jordan ordered than after everybody nodded he jumped down easily. Dokkaebi followed him quickly.

They walked around the room guardedly – it wasn’t big, but probably were more expensive than the whole building – or the whole town. Several, fancy machines; an isolated chamber; steel laboratory furniture – and everything was covered with plastic film.

“Clear!” Dokkeabi said but in the meantime she already pulled the cover from a computer. “I like it better”

She quickly connected her tablet on the computer and fall deep in hacking. Meanwhile, Jordan took his radio again to inform Harry, however his radio only chattered – there wasn’t signal down there, which was strange.

“Buck!” He went back to the hole. “Inform, Harry! I haven’t signal here” Buck just nodded and stepped away from the hole.

“It seems he was right…” Emmanuelle whispered to Jordan from above.

“Yeah…” He wasn’t sure he was glad or not. On one hand, they successfully prevented the virus from being brought here. But on the other hand, it was proved that they were exposed to Thomas and needed him. He had information, he told what they had to do… Certainly, Jordan hated this situation.

“Hmm, that’s a good sign” Dokkaebi told.

“What did you find?” Jordan stepped behind her. However, he saw only black monitors. Only Dokkaebi’s tablet was on.

“What not?” She asked back joyfully, but answered immediately. “No operation system - that’s a first sign of professionalism. It will take longer to hack this” Jordan felt on her voice that she was very excited. It was a challenge.

Long minutes passed as they waited for Dokkaebi. Jordan looked around in the lab over and over again – checked every little part, maybe he missed something, but not. After a time, he stopped the searching and just leant to a table and stared. He heard that Buck and Emmanuelle were talking upstairs; they discussed the situation, guessing about the virus, they talked about Abigel and Emma.

“Oh…” Dokkaebi said suddenly. Jordan looked up and surprisingly noticed that all of the monitors around the lab turned on and now showed a black screen and a flushing underscore on the left side.

“Good job!” He told as stepped to her. Finally, they could get something.

“Geez, no…” She answered, but didn’t looked up. Her fingers moved at lightning speed and the tablet’s screen “Someone preceded me!”

“What?” Jordan got nervous.

Dokkaebi couldn’t answer, because a words appeared on the monitors. The same sentence on every screen.

It will explode.

L_

“What is happening, guys?” Buck asked them from upstairs.

“L? What the hell is this?” Dokkaebi stared the monitors – she hadn’t any idea what was happening, but clearly she was upset that somebody preceded her and hacked the laboratory’s computer. Jordan, however, understood the massage immediately – Lilith.

“Move! We leave, now!” Jordan decided immediately. “We don’t risk!” Dokkaebi still didn’t understand, but quickly got back her tablet and followed Jordan to the hole with quickstep.

“Buck, Twitch! We leave, now!” Jordan shouted up. “Come!” He said while made a back for Dokkaebi. She didn’t hesitate – she jumped up from the run; with Jordan support and Buck’s help from above she got up easily.

Jordan looked back to the lab once more, but nothing changed – the warning was still on the screens. No matter how distrustful he was he couldn’t afford endanger their life. Just as Dokkaebi, he jumped up from running – Buck and Emmanuelle cought his arms with practiced moves helping him to climb up.

“Move!” He said firmly as soon as he stood up. Without any further word they run out from the building, not even looking back. They trusted Thermite taking seriously the massage.

Outside, soldiers were around the building just as Thermite ordered beofre. The three Mexican drug dealer – with worried face - knelt between two soldiers and Goyo who visibly was about getting information from them.

“What happened?” Goyo asked questioningly when he noticed them.

“Everybody back! Leave the area of the building!” Thermite said at loud when he reached them. “It might explode!” He gave a short explain to Goyo.

“I can’t believe, they hacked me!” Dokkaebi pulled her tablet out again. “We got that massage through my tablet!”

“What massage?” Goya asked, but didn’t chance to get answer – loud explosion disturbed them. The ground shook, the walls of the building collapsed and high flames erupted. The first explosion was followed by several others – as the chemicals in the drug lab ignited. In matter of time, the whole building was in fire.

“Geez…” All of them just could stare the high flame. In the background they heard as Goyo called the local authorities – but they just stared the fire. If they didn’t get that message, they would be in there with no chance to escape.

The thoughts were mixed in Jordan head. L – clearly meant Lilith; so the Curators exploded the building; after all they really was on clue.

Now, he had to report Harry.

***

Paris, France – 12:19 am

Abigel sat by the little dining table in Gustave’s kitchen and buried herself in her thought. They had lunch – at least she had; Gustave was making a phone call; Emma barely ate something, because wanted to watch some kid TV series that Gustave found to her on Netflix. Now, she sat on the ground in front of the TV - no matter how many times Abigel told her to sit on the coach. Clearly, she got used to the new place and become that willful little girl she was.

“Emma! Sit on the couch, now! You will catch cold!” Abigel told her once more on a stricter voice. She looked at Abigel, but she firmly stood her gaze – so Emma slowly climbed up on the couch acting like it was the greatest suffer at the world.

She just sighed a little and looked at Gustave. He stood at the other side of the kitchen lying to the counter – he spoke in English but quietly, so Abigel didn’t understand. But, according to his facial expression, he probably spoke with Harry and didn’t get good news. She hadn’t had an appetite lately anyway, but now it completely gone. What news did they get? Somebody injured? Emma was in danger here? She waited anxiously to Gustave finishing the call and telling her the news. Two day passed already since they came to Gustave’s place. Since that they didn’t get any information – what Thomas said to Harry, where was those labs, who will go there – they were completely isolated. They did not talk to anyone and did not even move out of the house. What they needed, that they could buy online.

Moreover, yesterday, she spoke with her lawyers and arranged access to her bank accounts – luckily the lawyers took her family’s cases very seriously, so it didn’t take half a day and she got back everything she had 5 years ago. Even a new phone was sent to her by a courier – eSIM, PayPass, apps for everything. One phone, and she could do anything again. When she picked up her new phone at first time, a prickle feeling run through her. She loved technology – so the past few weeks with that old school phone was horrible. Now, she could do something – searching, calling.

Still, it did not alleviate her feeling of helplessness…

Since, Jared was after them she was helplessness. Anything she tried ran into a dead end. She made contact with the Blackwood Institute, spoke with Dr. Waldman, got a dozens of documents, spoke with a lot of business partner – but nothing. Her father hid every little clue about the virus. She knew their only chance was if they find her father, but she hadn’t any idea where he could be or where she could get information – probably his office had the best chance, but what could be the password? And how she could convince Gustave and Harry to let her going there?

So many thoughts whirled in her head. She hadn't even finished one and was already thinking elsewhere. Everything intertwined. She buried her head in her hands – she looked up at Gustave, but he was still in call. He seemed tense – surely something bad happened; however, when he noticed that Abigel watched him he gave a gentle smile to her.

Since Jared’s call, their relationship has changed. She knew that Gustave found out the truth – he was more gentle and attentive. Abigel noticed that Gustave watched her and waited her to speak, tried figure out her feeling. On one hand, she felt even more uncomfortable because of it – she didn’t think she deserved Gustave’s attention anymore; on the other hand, she relieved. At least it was a little explanation for him – still, oneday she has to tell him the whole story, she owned him with that. It would be just unfair if she acts like forget about it. But for now, her soul calmed a bit.

Gustave’s support gave back her confidence – at least a fraction of it. She was ready to do something useful and take part of protecting Emma. Now, she could clearly see that hiding was not the solution. She had to find her father and put an end of all.

“It was Harry” Gustave said as sat back to the table with a sigh. Abigel looked at him worriedly.

“What happened?” She was inpatient.

“At first” He looked deep in her eyes. “Don’t worry! Nobody was injured!” It was a very bad sign that Gustave started with it…

“Oh God… what happened?”

“A team went to check an address that was given by Thomas. They found a lab, however before they could get any information it exploded” He summarized.

“Exploded?” She paled.

“Yeah, but nobody hurt” he stated again. “They got a warning message from Lilith in time so they got out before the explosion”

“Lilith?” That was the last thing she dared to image… As far as she knew, Lilith didn’t care with anyone or anything but her goals. She was sure, that the only reason she got alliance with them was that Emma had an important role. If she wasn’t so important, Lilith wouldn’t care about them.

“Yeah, it seems through Dokkaebi’s com” Abigel looked at him questioningly. “She is a Korean operator – a hacker”

“I guess, she is upset now, then” Gustave just nodded and wanted to say something but Abigel prevented him, “Gustave, we have to convince Harry that this labs securing plan is just an unnecessary danger to the team. I’ll bet anything that Thomas doesn’t know all of their labs. If we secure five labs – they will bring the virus in to the sixth. If we secure 99 one – they will use the hundredth” Gustave wanted to say something but couldn’t. “And believe me, Jared will blow up all of them. This is his method – removing any traces”

“Abigel!” He finally got word. “There are operators in the Rainbow team who are specialists of blocking any signals and security systems. Next time, they will be there to neutralize them – don’t worry, they are aware of danger”

Abigel sighed. She had a remorse to expose them to danger.

“If want progress we have to find my father by our own”

“I agree” Gustave leaned back. “Harry is working on it, based on your list about George’s connections”

“I know…” She sighed. “I fear if there is any lead, that would be in my father’s office at Blackwood. But its security is similar to the phials. There is only one chance for trying or it locks out forever” Honestly, Abigel never understood it, because of even if her father makes a mistake, he would be locked out from his own office – no access recovery, no second chance – and he took the risk.

“Do you think it can be hack?” Gustave asked.

“No, the whole building is controlled by an AI – it will detach any sabotage in the system. Maybe, the designer of the AI, but I have no idea who made it and surely it was changed or upgrade by someone else since its installation”

“So, the password is the only way” Gustave stated.

“Yeah… but I haven’t any guess. Probably, some code without any meaning”

“Maybe that one on the paper? A23-R... whatever?” Gustave guessed.

“Yeah, I thought about that too. It could be a good guess, but I doubt my father ever would write down the password. Maybe he referred at it someday – or left any clue in the Institute… ”

“You want to go there?” Gustave asked, but Abigel just took a deep sigh.

“I don’t know – I mean, I feel if my father left any clue that he left for me and only me. Not even for Lilith” She looked back over her shoulder. Emma was again on the floor in front of the TV. “But here is Emma. I fear even taking a walk outside with her – how could we travel a whole day to Canada? She needs peace…”

“And other ones in your family? You have an aunt and cousins, haven’t you?” Gustave asked. He remembered she mentioned them only once since they knew each other.

“Yeah, I have, but we aren’t in connection since my mother died 24 years ago…” She looked again at Emma. Abigel was same old as Emma now when her mother died in cancer. After that, she was raised by maids – her father almost ignored her until she got older. It was horrible – she was alone. She swore to herself she won’t leave Emma alone!

She looked back at Gustave and saw that he wanted to ask what happened, but he did not consider it appropriate that question.

“It is because of the money” she answered to the unsaid question. “My aunt – my father’s sister – is hungry for money and she got very, very upset that he excluded her from his inheritance. When my grandparents died they inherited the same amount. My aunt wasted it – my father multiplied it. My father thinks she has nothing to do with it and she has no right for ask anything – on one hand, I agree with him, my aunt would just waste it on herself, but on the other hand it doesn’t worth that hatred and broke in the family. My mother tried to calm them and bring peace – she was kinda successful. But since she died the tempers were unleashed. My aunt and my father don’t speak with each other – actually they hate each other and my aunt raised my cousins according to this” she took a little break. “So, Emma and me are alone”

“No, you are not. I am here” Gustave gave a gentle smile to her that made Abigel smiling also.

Emma laughed up loudly at the background. Both of them looked at her – she was kneeling even closer to the screen than before.

“Emma, to the couch!” Abigel said meaningfully. This time, Emma moved at the first word, but didn’t tear her look from the screen even when she climbed up on the couch.

Gustave just laughed a bit silently.

“We should take a walk - she has too much energy” He noted. “In the park, there are a lot of people afternoon. It isn’t far”

Abigel just sighed as an agreement. They can’t stuck in the house…

She was very grateful that Gustave acted more mature than her – they had their own problems, still he could put it in the background for focusing and working together on another problems. Abigel smiled as she recalled that Gustave was like this even 5 years ago – always he was the adult between them. Looking back in the past, she could see that she acted like a hystic, spoiled, stupid child - she was ashamed of herself now. At least she could grow up for Emma.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_

It was a typical autumn afternoon – trees turned to orange and wild breezes run around. Although, the weather was clear and the sun was on high, it hadn’t power anymore, the air was still cold and the wind was chilly.

“Come here, Emma!” Abigel called her as they stepped out from the house. She crouched to her and looked deep in her eyes. “Remember, you must always grab my or Gustave’s hand! Always! Do you understand it?” Emma nodded. Abigel pulled her in a tight hug – she knew that Gustave was right, they had to take some fresh air. Still, she scared very much. Worse and worse thoughts run in her head, she saw danger in every single people outside – even the old lady who walked away in front of them just now.

She set right Emma’s scarf, coat and hat once more for making sure she was warm enough then grab her hand.

“This way!” Gustave showed the way when he saw Abigel was ready to go – or at least not so tensed.

They walked in silence as close to each other as possible. Abigel had to admit the fresh air was really nice – but it couldn’t decease her tense. Even the thought that Gustave brought his handgun didn’t calm her. She held Emma’s hand very tightly.

Gustave was right – the park was full with people. The kids played cheerfully all over the playground – slides, swings, climbers. Their parents sat on the nearby benches and talked in depth; they didn’t think there could be any danger in the park. Abigel envied them – she wished she could let Emma to go and play as much as she wanted. There was so many kids who with Emma could make friends. In New Zealand, they lived in a little town and Emma was the only little child – the other were already older and didn’t want to play with her. They were by their own and Emma’s best friend was a stray cat in their garden. But here in Paris she could make friends – if they would settle here. She looked at Gustave; it would be a dream if their relationship turns in a serious, long-term one…. but she hadnt the right to say it.

“Mom! Mom! Can I slide? Please!” Emma was so enthusiastic that she didn't realize how much she was jerking her mother's hand. Abigel took a deep sigh – the slide was at the edge of the playground, barely a few meters from them and only two little boy played on it.

“ _Don’t worry, we will be right beside her_ ” He said when he noticed Abigel’s hesitation. She looked at Emma.

“Okay, but if I call you, you will come immediately! No ‘please, mom’; no ‘just one more’! You come!” Abigel insisted, but visibly Emma was already about to go to play than listening at her mother. Just one more sigh and Abigel let her hand. Emma immediately run to the slide and Abigel looked after her with clenched heart.

“We are watching her” Gustave touched gently her hand that Abigel clenched – she missed Emma’s hand that calmed her.

Abigel didn’t hear him, she buried herself in staring Emma – time to time she looked around the park looking for any strange things. She closed out everything, just stand beside the slide tensely and was in standby for anything.

Gustave looked her face – he never saw her so tense and nervous. He tried to calm her and speaking to her, but she never reacted to him, probably she didn’t even hear him. He sighed, this fear will make her paranoid.

“Abigel, she feels good” he said more firmly after almost a half an hour passed.

“Yeah…” She whispered, but didn’t torn her gaze from Emma. She still played with the two boys joyfully. Seemly, it didn’t disturb them that Emma was speaking in English while they were speaking in French. They understood each other. They were child after all – these details didn’t make border in playing. “It is good she plays with other children” She murmured.

“In time, everything will be just a distant, bad dream” He tried to calm her. “And she will have a lot of friends”

“She deserves far better childhood than this…” She started in a stretched voice. “I hope she won’t remember it and forgive me…” She shallowed. Gustave wanted to say something – anything, like she was too harsh to herself, but Abigel continued as she shook her head. “Don’t listen to me… I’m too nervous” Gustave just nodded and accepted that she didn’t want to talk about it yet.

Long silence fell on them again as they just watched Emma and the people in the park. Visibly, Emma really enjoyed herself and got well with the other kids – she laughed, she slide, she run around. It was good to watch her.

“That man stands there since we arrived…” Abigel said suddenly while stared a man outside from the park. Gustave followed her look. A black coated man stood at a tree faced to their direction and seemly he was deep in a phone call.

“He is phoning”

“Since we arrived and didn’t turn over even once” She insisted. “Just keep watching him”

Gustave didn’t argue with her so unobtrusively – just as Abigel – checked time to time that man. And he had to admit it seemed strange. He still kept phoning and really didn’t turn from them, but avoided their eye contact every time. However, it wasn’t evidence – many people didn’t like making eye contact and most of the people in the park wore black autumn coat. It could be really a coincidence, but Gustave suspected Abigel won’t believe it if he mentions it.

“Oh, so cute!” They heard Emma’s voice. She was still at the slide, but a german sheppard dog run to her with a blue ball in its mouth.

“Emma!” Abigel called her, when she stepped close to her in hurry.

“It’s okay, she can pet her!” A middle aged, brown haired woman stepped to them with a smile. She wore thick, long jumper and running long shorts while held a leash in her hand. She smiled at Emma who just looked at Abigel begging.

“Carefully” She allowed. Emma gently pet the dog’s head who eagerly watched her.

“Your daughter is very nice” The woman looked both of them, that was awkward for Abigel and Gustave a bit, too. 

“Thank you” Abigel said quietly.

“What is her name?” Emma asked curiously.

“Holli” The woman answered nicely. Meanwhile, Abigel looked back at the strange man who just hung up the phone, shook his head and went away without looking back. Abigel sighed invisibly – it seemed Gustave was right. He was just a random man.

“By the way, my name is Catherine” She smiled

“I’m Gustave” He answered.

“Abigel…” She answered lately while watched closely Catherine’s face. She smiled, she was cheerful – still, Abigel had a strange feeling about her- Or she really started to go crazy and paranoid?

“Nice to meet you” Catherine held her hand to Abigel, but she didn’t react. “Are you from America?” She asked after awkwardly pulled back her hand.

“Yeah” She answered shortly. She didn’t want to chat, didn’t want to meet anyone – she wanted go home with Emma already

“Are you alright? You look pale a bit” She asked. Meanwhile, Emma started to run around them and laughing as the dog followed her joyfully.

“I’m fine” She returned to reality. “But, unfortunately we have to go – Emma warmed up and sweat. She will catch cold”

“Oh, of course” She looked at Emma.

“No, mom! Can I play with Holli a little more?” Emma stopped in front of her. Abigel gave her a meaningful look – reminding her the rules. She understood it and her smile turned down as went to her mother.

“Well, we are taking a walk every afternoon in this park – so maybe we will meet again” Behind her nice words, Abigel felt something strange again – ‘we will meet again’ – this sentence, this tone; in this sentence seemly she lost her French accent and spoke with clear and strong American accent. Abigel looked at Gustave, but he didn’t notice it. Did she just imagine this?

“Yes, please!” Emma was begging again.

“We will see, honey. Let’s go now, Emma” Abigel answered and took Emma’s hand that relieved her. “Nice to meet you, Catharine. Bye!”

“Nice to meet you, too” She smiled again. “Come here, Holli” The dog run to her immediately. “Goodbye” She said but only Gustave reciprocated because Abigel and Emma walked toward in the park already.

“ _There was something strange in her_ ” Abigel looked back the women and Gustave followed her look. Catharine walked away, Holli was running around her until she threw her ball to her. She didn’t even look back at them.

“ _Relax, she was just nice_ ” Gustave calmed her. Abigel just sighed – she didn’t trust herself that her fear wouldn’t make fool her.

***

Being inside again and spending the rest of the day between walls calmed Abigel. Barely an hour after they arrived home she already could she how distrustful and rude she was in the park with that woman. Still, the feeling that something wasn’t right with her and that black coated man remained in her but she didn’t mention it anymore just tried to forgot and concentrate on Emma.

After running and playing for an hour – despite that all way to home Emma was begging for going back to the playground – she almost fell asleep as soon as she sat down. She was fussy; she didn’t want to play and barely ate something for dinner, but she refused to go have a shower and going to bed until evening, no matter how much Abigel and Gustave tried to convince her. So, they let her to watch a movie before having shower.

It wasn’t a surprise that Emma fell asleep as soon as she laid down – Abigel didn’t even have chance to start the lullaby that she always sang to her. Abigel just laid next to her, she wasn’t tired – she was thinking about so much things that didn’t let her rest. Anyway, she could not occupy herself – she cleaned in the kitchen after the cooking and dinner; she had shower already; she said goodnight to Gustave already. So she just laid next to Emma and watched her calm face. Poor little girl – she didn’t understand what was going on. She thought they will live here with Gustave, thought that their live will be happy from now. And Abigel could understand her. She also wished it could be true. 

The past days were like a daydreaming….

They slept in a comfortable bed – in Gustave’s bed. At mornings, he welcomed them with breakfast. He smiled at them; they played together. Abigel and Emma felt at home themselves so fast and the today confirmed this feeling even more - going to the park together like a family, watching Emma just like other parents did.

At evening, for the first time they didn’t order food, but Abigel cooked the dinner. Although for anyone else cooking was part of gray everyday life, for Abigel it was so idyllic. 

Dark night was outside; the thick curtains were retracted – the warm lights of the lamps illuminated the room – nice smells of the dinner flow through the apartment – Gustave and Emma watched a Disney movie on the TV – sometimes they asked when the dinner will be ready.

Time to time she realized she forgot that they she and Emma were here just because of the danger outside – not because they lived here together like a family. No matter how much she wanted to believe this and no matter how much it seemed to be.

She could accept the reality – because she hadn’t choice – but Emma didn’t recognize or understand that being here was just state of urgency. Abigel didn’t want to even think about how Emma will accept if they have to move on; or have to say goodbye to Gustave if their relationship won’t continue after this whole virus-danger was over.

Their relationship… this pressed her soul the most.

Sound of an opening door disturbed her thoughts. Through the slightly open bedroom door, she could saw as Gustave came out from the bathroom and went to the coach. The weak light of the muted TV infiltrated to the room, she could saw Gustave’s shadow walking around then heard he laid down.

For a moment, all of her thought stopped. She didn't know where the decision came from, but in the next moment she carefully climbed out from the bed and went to the opened door.

This was the time.

She stepped to the door and looked out. The only light in the living room was the light of the muted TV. Gustave laid in his nightclothes on the coach that was now opened and embedded. He didn’t notice her.

She watched him for a while – making her own torment about going to him and speak or going back to sleep. The determination that got her out from the bed and brought her to the door faded and now she was just as lost as before. She took a deep sigh – she wasn’t ready.

“Abigel?” Gustave noticed her and sat up on the couch “Did I wake up you?” he asked silently.

Abigel couldn’t do anything – there was no turn back. She walked to the coach.

“No… I can’t sleep” she answered just as quietly as Gustave.

“Neither I” he smiled. “After all, only Emma was running all afternoon”

Abigel returned the smile. Then, silent fall on them that became more awkward with every moment. To distract it, Abigel looked at the TV quickly. Gustave watched CNN with English subtitle.

“Is there any interesting?” Gustave looked at her meaningfully. Clearly, he felt that Abigel was about to talk, but she was still looking for her words – no matter, Gustave already decided that he will be here to her.

“Not really. There was a news about the explosion in Mexico, but drug dealers were blamed”

Abigel just nodded while avoided Gustave’s look, she couldn’t look in his eyes. She ashamed herself.

“Come, sit down” Gustave said gently. After a moment of hesitation, she sat down on the very edge of the bed – the silent came back. When several minutes spent in silence, Gustave was about to say something, but Abigel prevented him.

“Jared told you, didn’t he?” Of course, she knew that Jared told him. But finding her words seemed impossible – how she should start? What Gustave wanted to hear and what not? How could she speak about that hurt Gustave the most? She really needed someone to talk to; someone who will hear her – but she couldn’t rush everything to Gustave. Tension increased and increased in her and she felt that she was close to breaking.

“Abigel…” He sat closer to her and touched her hand. It calmed her a bit just as always. “We don’t have to speak about it if you don’t want” he stated despite he knew speaking would relieve her.

“Everything was my fault…” she started, but still wasn’t able to look at Gustave. “I deserved every pain…”

“Abigel, look at me!” He said firmly and gently forced her to turn to him. She looked at him – in her eyes tears gathered already. “It wasn’t your fault! Never was and never will” Didn’t seem it calmed her. He didn’t know what he should say – what he could say that will help her?

Bitter smile appeared on her face – Gustave was always so nice to her….

“It was… if I told you about that damn email and didn’t go alone back to Blackwood we would be in this shit now…” Whatever Gustave said, she knew she was right. And Gustave also knew that – just didn’t blame her at loud.

“We will solve this together, Abigel. Then everything will be back to normal – to you, to Emma, to everyone”

“Emma…” More and more tears appeared on her eyes and slowly started to flow down on her face no matter how much Abigel tried to stop it. Gustave sat next her quickly – he saw he was close to the spike that really hurt her heart. “She deserves so much more than I could give her…. I’m a terrible mother” She tried to suffocate sobbing – didn’t want to cry.

“Hey, hey – “ He gently comfort her. “You aren’t; you give her everything”

“No, Gustave… I… I didn’t” She tried to find her words, but couldn’t speak, couldn’t look at Gustave.

“Shh…” He hugged her. “It’s okay… it’s okay” It took several minutes until Abigel could collect herself. Gustave’s hug was so good, so warm. It gave her feeling of peace that she didn’t feel for 5 years. She started to believe she was in safe finally…. “You know that you can tell me anything, Abigel – I will hear you” he whispered while kept hugging her until she really calmed down a bit.

“After… after what happened” she started awkwardly. Gustave knew what will come – a part of him still didn’t want to hear it, he just wanted to reject and forgot it. But the rational part of him knew that Abigel needed him – he had to be the support for her. “Well, you know… when I got know that I’m pregnant, I hated… hated the whole situation, hated everyone – I… I hated Emma. I wished she didn’t exist and I was thinking about abortion”

And she broke... Tears flow down on her face unstoppable, she trembled with crying while tried to be as silent as she could to not waking up Emma. Gustave pulled her closer and hugged her tightly.

“Shh… it is understandable that you felt that after what happened. But you decided to keep her and you love her. That is what matters, Abigel”

“Every time I look at her she makes me smile and make me happy, but I recall that I didn’t want her…” She continued, but barely could speak “She had no one else except me…. she hadn’t father, grandfather – anyone who could love her. No one waited for her… no one was being happy for her. My poor little one…”

Gustave felt that he couldn’t say anything to convince her that she was too harsh on herself; so he kept silence and comfort her – just letting her pour out all of her pain.

“I didn’t take care of her and now she suffers it. I flied while I was pregnant, I was running, I was stressed – barely saw a doctor. And because of all Emma was born in the 25 week – her epilepsy and under development are because of it…. because of me” All tears torn up in her heart. Selfblameing and selflabeling ruled over her and Gustave could see how deep was her depression. His heart also hurt – he still felt he should be there for her…

“Emma spent her first months in hospital, in an incubator – machines and tubes kept her alive. Still, she kept fighting… then I realized that I was the only one for her at the world. I am her mother – who else will wait her, love her If I don’t?” She took a little break. “I asked her forgiveness and sworn to her that I will never leave her alone and I will do anything for her”

“And you did, Abigel” Gustave answered to her. “I know the past years wasn’t easy – but you are a good mother because you love your daughter” Abigel laid in Gustave’s hug, closed her eyes and hided her face in his strong shoulder and just enjoyed his arms around her. She never told this anyone – she never told about her feelings. She just kept burying all pain in herself. Her soul relieved and now felt how tired she was.

“Could you tell some good stories about Emma” he asked quietly – it will be good for her if she recalled the good memories also. Because he was sure there were much more than bad.

With a smile on her face she started to tell stories until she fell asleep in Gustave’s arms.

***

It turned to midnight in Oxford.

Harry stepped back to his office – the chill, fresh air that he took outside cleared his head a bit and now he could continue his work. Although, his wife tried to convince him to go to bed several hours ago, his thought was far too busy to be able resting. So many thoughts were in his head – one question made several other question and that few answers he had become uncertain after each new question - it seemed they were endless.

His office was dark, only a lamp was on, that illuminated a board on the wall behind his desk. Dozens of papers, notices and pictures was pinned on it. Red string connected many of them – but the whole net was so dense that seemly didn’t give any lead to the solution or didn’t hide any logic.

He stepped to his desk facing to the board – just as he stood there for days. A barely a week ago this board was filled with the details of his Project – the plan of making the Rainbow team better and better, the new training ground in Greece. Now those paper rested in a box and was put away – Harry felt it was years ago when he planned the teams and studied their psychological report.

He just watched the board, deep in his thoughts. This whole chaos was a slap to him – it proved how much things were happening in the background invisible. It made him start to believe Thomas’s words – it was bigger than they and they shouldn’t have involved. 

He took up his dictaphone from the table and started a new record – it was his method; telling on the facts, then ask the questions. He recorded his thoughts and replay over and over again. Then, when he lost in them he deleted the record and started again. And again. And again.

“Let’s start over, again” It was at least the seventh time.

“Blackwood Institute” He pointed on the picture in the middle of the board. Everything started there. “Founded in 2005 by George Lane” His look went to his picture. “The Institute the most modern biological and chemical laboratory. Using the most recent technology, initiating every new invention, employing the greatest scientist. The fastest growing science orianted company…”

He took a little break while stared the pictures of the building and its blueprint.

“How it could grow so fast? Where came the fund to it?” He looked on the list that Abigel wrote.

“Charles Morgen, Erardo Micale, Isaak Mikhailov…” He read the list at loud. Investors and businessmen. Abigel said it was ordered by importance. Harry tried to speak with all of them, but they were untouched by the events. “Neither of them, gave any information – or the no information is the information?” He asked himself. “Only Charles Morgen asked how Abigel is” He added – it seemed meaning nothing, but the devil was in the details.

“Everyone on the list are business and investors” He stated. “But where is the profit to invest in a scientific laboratory so much?” Harry looked at a hand-written note. It was a fast calculation about the Institute cost. “According to my calculation, the Institute’s developing coast is more than at least 500 million dollars per year. Where come George’s profit? Why he founded a laboratory? He has no scientific interest…”

It was another question that he won’t get answer surely now. George played his game very well – too well… Harry looked at Abigel’s picture.

“Abigel Lane – George’s only child and only family member he has connection. Abigel was lived in his father’s shadow – did what he said. However, in my opinion, their relationship is more difficult and deeper than this. George is a difficult man but trusts only in Abigel that’s why he made her to do everything. Based on George’s psychological profile the family is important to him – and here, family means Abigel and Emma only. Then why he put his daughter and granddaughter in danger? It seems nonsense” He took a break. “I am not sure George’s message – ‘Emma is the key’ – means that the phial was coded on Emma’s DNS” It was a risky statement. Another break and looked at the strings – all of them was connected to George “What does it mean? Why he said that? Maybe there are a clue in his office at Blackwood. But, what is the password? Maybe the code that he sent to Abigel? Clearly, we have to get in somehow”

He started to feel he went into dead-end again – and again George would be able to answer.

“The virus” He started a new topic. “As far as we know it comes from a biological sample from Amazonia. Many question is unanswered in this topic – we should find answer for it. What kind of expedition was this? What was its purpose? Who organized it? Finding the virus was really an accident?”

There wouldn’t be any problem if it stayed in scientific way.

“Seemly, the whole problems started with Dr. Hicks’s theory about the virus could be used as a vaccine. Later, almost all initiated scientist stated this theory unfounded even Dr. Hicks noted it has mostly scientific meaning. These facts make the question – why take people so much effort for it? Thomas’s explanation was privatizing the health care system – but why risking the Curators their position when there is low chance for success? Why did they believe in it?”

Based on what Abigel and Thomas said about the Curators a reasonable conclusion started to form in his head that until now avoided his thoughts.

“Could it be that not the virus is the most important for the Curators? Is it just a cameo?” He almost whispered – this thought made dozens of questions. “If yes, then what they want from Abigel and Emma? And Lilith knows about it?”

He looked at two phantom pictures on the board – ‘Lilith vs Curators’ – Two name that seemly hold a lot of power still he never heard of them. And this made him tense…

“Lilith and the Curators” He opened the foggiest topic. “While we don’t know much about them – only that Thomas told us. If we accept his explanation as true, then more difficult to believe the Curators would take an unwary move” He took a break. “Certainly, we are outsiders – at my view, I don’t agree with neither of them, but the situation seems clear. Lilith offered her help – the Curators not. Still the only certain state is our main goal have to be getting the virus before them, no matter how many secrets are in the background”

He looked at another name on the board.

“Jared Fowler – he wants Emma, thou getting the virus; this is his job. Probably, he doesn’t care about other questions. According to the psychological profile that I made on base Abigel’s words he is unpredictable and ruthless In my opinion, he would refuse any order if the situation makes him. That’s why he is very dangerous. He hardly fears back from murdering”

He stepped back a bit to seeing the whole board and collecting the most important thoughts – but got the same solution as always. George was in the middle. He was the key person. He knew everything.

“Finding George is the best chance to get any answer. We have to find him first”

He turned off the dichtaphone and put back on the table. With a sigh, he noted that he recorded the same thoughts he had before. He rubbed his head – probably he really should go to sleep. He was already up to leave the room when his phone beeped one. He curiously picked up and read the massage. 

‘George is dead. L tells it to Abigel. Omw to your place – Thomas’


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _French speaking_   
>  _~ Letter ~_

It was a very long night for Gustave.

First time, he woke up his arm was numb because Abigel laid on it, so he carefully pulled his arm out making sure she didn’t wake up – after that he couldn’t fall asleep again for almost an hour.

Next time, he woke up when an emergency car went along the street – another hour spent with staring the ceiling in the dark.

At third time, he didn’t know why he woke up; probably his mind was far too restless. Anyway, it was around 7am so he didn’t even try to go back to sleep.

He looked at Abigel who was still sleeping next to him. She was in the same position as she fell asleep and breathed calmly – probably for a long time it was the first time when she could sleep well. He could understand her; their talk last night could be a huge relive to her, because Gustave was sure Abigel had never ever told about her feelings with anyone.

So, he heard her as he promised to her and to himself also. He was glad – really glad – that Abigel felt better; but he didn’t. Since Abigel called him up that rainy night everything confused his feelings more and more. He still didn’t understand why Abigel didn’t trust him 5 years ago – still didn’t know how could he protect her and Emma – and haven’t any idea what the future will bring. They stay together? Living together as a family and he will raise Emma as his own daughter? Or they will move away? To Canada or New Zealand or wherever? And he will never see them again? Or they will stay only friends? Sometimes call them up and talk but nothing else?

He looked at Abigel. Now, her face was as peaceful as 5 years ago when she slept next to him just like now. A smile appeared on his face as nostalgia took him again. He gently smoothed along her face – it was so hard that his heart and his mind didn’t agree…

“Gustave?” Abigel whispered while sleepy opened her eyes. She simply felt that he was watching her. “What’s the time?”

“7 o’clock” He answered quietly. “We have still a little time before Emma wakes up. Try to sleep back” He advised.

“Can’t you sleep?” She asked gently while sat up a bit to look at Gustave.

“Simply I’m not tired…” He answered after a moment of hesitation – he couldn’t tell her how much upset him everything that was happening between them.

Abigel sat up fully on the edge of the bed. She wanted to look in Gustave’s eyes but barely could see anything in the dark.

“I… I’m sorry the yesterday; for disturbing you” She started. “I shouldn’t have overwhelmed everything on you so suddenly” Gustave looked at her in shock. He could have expected that Abigel will feel it.

“Don’t worry… nothing happened” He answered than a long silence followed.

“I go back to Emma…” she said while sat up. He heard that her voice was nervous and sad – she actually regretted that she opened to him?

“Abigel, you can stay here if you want” In the dark, he heard that she stopped on halfway to his bedroom. “Really, come back” He said instinctively.

One more hesitated moment, but Abigel went back to him. Gustave laid further on the bed to make more space to her while Abigel uncertainly laid down next to him. But, this time she was careful not touching him – just lying next to him and staring the ceiling in the dark.

“I’m glad that you told me that yesterday… honestly, I’m”

“Thank you…” She whispered with a little, relieved smile.

“What is your plans?” Gustave asked after several minutes longed consideration. “After this chaos ended?” he specified – still not sure it was a good idea or not speaking about it.

“I don’t know…” She sighed. “I think I should settle down somewhere – next year Emma should go to school and I want her making friend, belonging to a community and have a permanent place to live. But I don’t know yet where would be the best for her… I thought about Canada or the States” She took a break and continued on a barely audible voice. “or here…”

She waited anxiously for an answer – any answer. But Gustave didn’t respond. Maybe it was too early? Maybe she ruined everything again? She almost gave up any hope when she felt Gustave touched her hand in the dark and gently stroked it. He still didn’t say anything, but this little, gentle move gave Abigel hope.

“5 years ago, where Jared caught you?” Gustave asked suddenly and the word stuck in Abigel’s throat. She should expect that Gustave will ask this – after all it wasn’t possible that she and Jared arrive in the same time to Paris…

Abigel hesitated a bit, but after all she decided she will be honest, despite that it will hurt Gustave again.

“Here…” She whispered – she took a moment. “I was on the other side of this street when Jared caught me”

Gustave buried in silence again – so Abigel almost reached him; she was so close and he could save her.

“Mom?” They heard Emma’s sleepy voice. “Mom, where are you?”

“I’m here, dear” Abigel called and sat up. Meanwhile, Gustave switched on the table lamp next to the couch.

In a few seconds Emma already stood beside them. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m just talking with Gustave” she answered simply and a little bit awkwardly. 

“Tell me, too” She said while rubbed her eyes that she barely could open yet – still she tried to climb up on the couch next to Abigel.

“It’s nothing, dear” Meanwhile, Emma laid down beside Abigel. “Come, let’s back to the bed. We can’t take this bed too from Gustave”

“No, I’m awake…” Obviously, she wasn’t. However, before Abigel could say anything her phone beeped – she got a message. It was strange – after all who and why send her a message?

“I check my phone, Emma, but after that we go back to your bed and let Gustave rest” Emma didn’t really want to hear her mother. Abigel looked at Gustave who just smiled at Emma.

Abigel curiously took up her phone from the dinner table – she got an email from her father. For long moments she just stared the screen. She was shocked – she hadn’t her about him for long time.

“Abigel? What happened?” Gustave asked when noticed her reaction.

 _“My father sent an email”_ She said in French for Emma not understanding it. “Just a moment” She continued and stepped away to read the message.

~

From: George Lane

To: Abigel Lane

Title: Abigel

!Timed and automatically forwarded email – original date: Yesterday, 10:49am

_My dear daughter!_

_I know many horrible things happened to you and Emma, and went through difficult things, but I’m glad that both of you are in safe now. However, you have to be prepared because it isn’t over – it is just started. It was never meant to be your fight. I hoped – and did everything for you never be involved in this. But I failed to keep you safe and keep you away from both Lilith and the Curators. It is hurt to say but you can’t exit or run from it – neither of them won’t let you. You have to hold on, Abigel!_

_This is my last chance to talk to you – still I can’t tell you everything. But be sure, they will find you, tell you many things – about me, about the virus, about Blackwood - and you have to make your choice. I took the moves so now only your decision is matter and they also know it. This will protect you and Emma too. After everything that happened in the past I have no right to tell you how decide or what you do when the time come but I trust you will decide well - I know you will decide well._

_Don’t think I let you down or put Emma in danger, it isn’t true. Just a few people know the truth and they do everything for keeping it in secret - my following act hopefully repair my mistake, makes your life easier and help you. I do it for you. Very soon, you will understand why, until that stay with your friends and trust them. I left clear instruction for my lawyers about the future - they will secure your position. Blackwood is yours – only yours – never forget that._

_I know I wasn’t that father nor grandfather that you and Emma deserved and wanted. I know you don’t need me anymore; you are strong without me already and I am very proud of you. Your mother also would be. I wish we have more time and a second chance to make our relationship better. You and Emma are my family and I always love both of you._

_Forgive me,_

_  
Father_

~

She read over and over again the letter, but still barely could recognize her father in it. Hard feelings run across her – she didn’t understand what about her father was talking, but she felt – she knew – something terrible will happen. Her father never was a sentimental person, never talked about feelings, never bound to anyone, never ask forgiveness and now this letter... It sounded like a farewell.

Her throat tightened and tears started to gather in her eyes. She had to grab the kitchen counter behind you.

She didn’t want to believe that what she suspected. It couldn’t be true.

“Abigel?” Gustave went to her. “Are you all right?”

Abigel looked up at him, she wanted to answer, but no voice came to her mouth suddenly.

“I need to go to the bathroom” She murmured and just push her phone to him before run away. Gustave looked after her worriedly before read the message. He took a deep sight – so George probably was dead.

He followed Abigel with quicksteps and knocked on the door.

“ _Abigel? May I come in?_ ” he asked as laid to the door. He waited several moments to a weak, barely audible answer. “ _Are you all right?_ ” he asked after stepped in. Abigel was relying on the sink while stared in front of herself trying to hold back her tears.

“Did you read it?” she asked quietly. Gustave nodded – at first he wanted to say they may have misunderstood the email; but he knew it wasn’t true. George Lane would never speak like that if it wasn’t being his last chance.

“If I would know that our last met was my last chance to speak with him, I would tell him many things…. I would shall tell him many things. But, I was just mad at him for ignoring Emma and me – and hated him for putting Emma in danger with that damn phial. I didn’t want to see him again. But what if, Gustave, if I misunderstood and his message – ‘Emma is the key’ – means something else? I hated him for nothing… “ she took a deep breath, still fight with her tears. Gustave stepped to her and gently stroked her back.

“He was my father, Gustave – he wasn’t perfect, but he was my father and gave everything to me” She told as recall that she really had everything in her life. “It shouldn’t have ended like this… I wish I could say goodbye to him”

They stood there in silence.

“I want to know what happened and where is he now” She said suddenly. “And I want to know what is in the background – what all of this is about – why he had to die…” she remained in silence for bit before looked at Gustave. “I would like to be alone a bit…”

He pulled Abigel closer and put a gentle kiss on her temple. “Try to calm and later we read again his message together and try to figure out what is happening” Abigel just nodded before Gustave left her alone with her thoughts and her grief.

“Where is mom?” Emma run to him as soon as he closed the bathroom door.

“She is in the bathroom” He answered. “Would like to have breakfast?” He tried to distracted her, but Emma didn’t let herself.

“Is she sad? Can I go in?” In the meantime, she already wanted to step away from him, but Gustave caught her.

“A little bit sad, yes. But she will come out soon and she will be all right” He decided he won’t lie to her too much. “So, breakfast?” he tried again. This time Emma nodded uncertainly, but didn’t torn her eyes from the bathroom door.

Gustave barely reached his phone at the nightstand beside the couch when Abigel’s phone that was still in his hand started to ring. He curiously looked at it but it was an unknown number. He wanted to back to her but Abigel preceded him.

“Who is it?” she asked, still on a hinged voice.

“It is unknown” He answered and handed the phone to Abigel. She just stared the ringing phone – she didn’t want to pick up because she feared what she will hear. “Would like to me to pick up?” he asked.

“No- I just have a guess who is it” Gustave understood immediately she was talking about Lilith and probably wanted to speak about George.

After moments of hesitation, Abigel finally picked up.

“Hello?” she said on a tense voice.

“Hello” A female voice greeted back – at first Abigel didn’t recognize it; she remembered a different voice when she spoke with Lilith in Madrid. “It is me” Abigel looked at Gustave who was waiting for her.

“Lilith” She informed him.

“If I am not wrong, you already know what about I wanted to speak with you. Your father sent you a letter” Her voice was quiet.

“What happened with him?” She asked, fearing the answer.

“Jared shot him in his home in Calgary” she answered. After this sentence, Abigel didn’t hear anything else – she didn’t hear what Lilith told after; she didn’t hear that Gustave asked her; she didn’t hear that Emma run to her. She just stared. So, his father really died – she really hadn’t chance to say goodbye to him; to tell him that despite she was anger with him, she still loved him. All of her anger that she kept in her heart was faded – only the memory of their last talk stayed in her mind. They quarreled – she said bad things to him that she didn’t meant.

The phone fell on the ground helplessly as Abigel forgot about holding it.

“Abigel? Abigel, listen to me!” Lilith’s voice was hearable form the fallen phone that Gustave picked up when Abigel didn’t move.

“It’s Gustave Kateb” he took the word. “What happened with George?”

“Give back the phone to Abigel, please” she told almost immediately. Gustave looked at Abigel who didn’t react to anything.

“She can’t speak – tell me or-“ Gustave started but Lilith disturbed him.

“Turn up the phone!” she ordered and Gustave couldn’t do anything than do what she asked.

“ _Abigel, you have to listen to me! Your father wanted you to be strong so be it! We have no time to grief!_ ” she said in French.

“ _How it happened?_ ”

“ _Listen well! I will tell you everything later, but you are in dan_ -” she couldn’t finish.

“ _How it happened?_ ” she asked again measuredly and didn’t care about her warning – Lilith just sighed.

“ _He got touched with the Curators who sent Jared to take him to them. He provoked Jared to kill him –_ “ she started quickly.

“What? Why?” she shocked.

“ _The Curators don’t want to hurt you – yeah, they can make your life hard and getting you trapped - but won’t hurt physically. Even I have to admit; this isn’t their method – so Jared is the only real danger to you. He always was unstable, but was an – let’s say: effective – puppet to them. But after he did in the past years – kidnapping and torturing you, the explosion in Mexico and more things pissed off the Curators. Killing George was the last drop and your father knew that the Curators doesn’t tolerate and support him anymore. They won’t protect him and covering his rampage from justice_ ” she took a break. “ _George wanted Jared out of the picture – and he did it, but underestimated how psychopathic and careless he is_ ”

“That’s why he said it will make my life easier…” she murmured forgetting about speaking in French.

“ _Yeah, but you have to concentrate now! Maybe the Curators broke all connection with him, but he has still his own soldiers_ ”

“Mom, who is she?” Meanwhile Emma asked when she understood something from the conservation.

“No one, deary!” She answered quickly to her. “ _Jared will come here?_ ” she asked – this could be the only reason why Lilith called her up personally so suddenly. After all, Abigel didn’t speak with her since Madrid.

“ _Very likely – everything he ever had is from the Curators. He wants to prove them and now he goes for Emma. And he won’t hold back himself. So, the time came to show how much the Rainbow team can protect you”_

 _“_ Go Emma, get dressed quickly! We go back where we were _”_ Gustave told her who startled of his strict voice and run to the bedroom immediately. “ _Let’s go to the GIGN headquarter, it is near Versailles – far closer than the Casern base_ ”

“ _Thomas spoke with Harry already – they are on their way to you. Leave quickly, I don’t know exactly where is Jared now, but surely he isn’t far_ ”

“We go, but I dare you call me back later!” Abigel’s voice was determined and strict. There was her chance to get answer, but escaping from Jared was more important now.

“I will” With that Abigel hung up.

She and Gustave looked at each other meaningfully then without any word they hurried away to get ready.

In barely 5 minutes passed when they got ready to leave – they didn’t pack anything; just got dressed, picked their phones, Gustave took his handgun then they left in hurry. They had no time to call up anyone right now – later Abigel could call up Harry from the car, but not now.

“Come, Emma!” Abigel called her and picked her up for moving faster. “I’m fine, I can hold her” she insisted when Gustave looked at her. She needed to carry Emma by her own – by that she felt she could protect her.

“Mom, what is happening?” Emma asked worriedly while Gustave went ahead and they run down after him.

“We have to hurry now, Emma! It is important” she told her.

Meanwhile, Gustave was thinking about their next moves – on which road they should go? On the fastest motorway or low-traffic roads? Whichever, they shall meet as less people as possible. Luckily, it was early morning so Gustave expected empty roads that could help them notice if anyone followed them.

When they reached the ground floor, he noticed a man leaning to the wall. Seemly he was bored as lazily checked his phone, but when he noticed them he put the phone in his pocket.

Suddenly, he heard Abigel stopped behind him. He looked back at her curiously. Abigel froze and stared at the man in front of them. Her face went pale and pulled Emma closer to herself in fright.

“Jared…” she whispered. Gustave didn’t hesitate – pulled out his handgun and pointed it at him. This time he looked closer him. He wore simple clothes – black pants, black jacket, black hat – barely recognizable if they have to find him anywhere and barely useful for an arrest order. He didn’t hold any weapon and his jacket was zipped, so couldn’t reach anything under it. However, his expression made Gustave nervous – he smiled satisfied and mockery. Even his eye didn't flinch from nailing the gun at him. Moreover, he even stepped closer to them.

“What took so long? I bored my life here” He was sniffy.

“Stop right there!” Gustave shut at him. “Hands up!”

Jared laugh at him and raised his hands frivolously. 

“Come on, Gustave, you won’t shot an unarmed man even if it is me” He stepped closer. “You are far too good guy for that” He mocked.

“A bullet in your leg will be enough” Gustave answered but still aimed Jared’s chest. Jared laughed again - it didn't turn his head to take Gustave seriously instead he looked at Abigel and Emma. “A reinforcement is on way – you won’t escape” Gustave continued hoping his attention will go on him.

“Don’t bid it, Gustave” He answered on a low and suspiciously voice. “Hello, Abigel” he grin at her “Might it was a few year, but you look at least 10 years older” Abigel looked at him angrily, but didn’t react at his insult. She did not give him this pleasure “Anyway, I have to admit that you together look good like a little family - my bless on you – unfortunately it is a sad story and will have a worse end” He imitated a sigh.

“Fuck you!” Abigel hissed at him.

“My, my!” he pretend shock. “Watch your language in front of Emma, please” Now, he looked at Emma. At this Abigel protectively pulled Emma’s head closer to prevent Emma for looking at Jared. “Oh, how big you got, Emma since I’ve last saw you” Jared continued when noticed that Emma was still curious and tried to watch. “Do you know who I am?” he asked.

“Shut up!” Gustave yelled at him, but he ignored him.

“Guess, I am your father” he grin. “Not him – doesn’t matter how much he would like to be” He nodded at Gustave.

“I said shut up, asshole!” he stepped right in front of Jared. The handgun almost touched him already, but he still was arrogantly calm.

“You also watch your tongue in front of – _my_ – daughter” He teased Gustave and seemly enjoyed it more and more as both Abigel and Gustave tried to save their patient.

“Take the key, Abigel!” he said quieter and handed it to her from his pocket without took off his gaze from Jared. “Go back with Emma and lock yourself in! Don't open it to anyone but me!”

Abigel took the key without any word and quickly run back on the stair.

“Bye, Abigel” Jared shout after her absently.

“It is over for you” Gustave said after he was sure Abigel didn’t hear him.

“Do you think?” He asked back. “You underestimate me, because it has just begun. You, Abigel and Emma won’t have fun with me anymore. This fucking story will end here and everything will back to its place”

Gustave wanted to react but suddenly a loud thud disturbed him that was followed by Emma’s scream echoed in the staircase. He didn’t think and didn’t care about Jared just run after them.

“Bye, Gustave. It was a pleasure…” He still heard Jared’s voice.

He reached Abigel on the fourth floor – right in front of his door. She laid on the ground and hardly forced herself to sit up.

And Emma was nowhere.

“Abigel!” he quickly checked her. She held her head in pain, barely could open her eyes while blood flow from her nose.

“Go! Go after them!” She started to yell as noticed Gustave and hardly pointed up. Emma’s scream and yelling echoed again. “Go! I’m fine! Go!”

Gustave didn’t waste more time. Run up on the stairs after the kidnappers. There were only two more floors when he reached the opened rooftop door. He nervously looked around on the flat roof that was shared by adjacent houses – he saw another staircase door that was open. So they escaping through on another staircase. He run after them. Through the door - in the staircase – down on the stair. He heard Emma’s muffled voice and the kidnapers steps all of the way – in spite of that when he run out from the house he could only saw a leaving black car and a motor which’s driver waved to him as he left; it was Jared.

Gustave quickly run to his car for following them. As he left, in the rearview mirror he saw that Abigel run out from the house with still bleeding nose and watched after him panicly. Seemly she stood steadily – that relived him a bit, so he could have concentrated on the driving.

Unfortunately he quickly lost Jared’s motor but could chase the black sedan for long. Emma was in that car – so the car mattered only, Jared could go anywhere he wanted. Luckily the roads where rather empty, but for not to be left behind he had to drive very fast – he couldn’t ask help.

He didn’t care about his environment; he drove through many red lamp, honk at every car to get out his way, went in the opposite road lane, didn’t even slow down anytime. He shall not lose them or maybe they never see Emma again.

He knew these roads better than the kidnappers and thank for that he could get closer and closer to them. There was still chance to reach them and force them to stop. However, after a sharp turn he noticed he was chasing them in the direction of a railway barrier – which’s signal lamp just turned red. For a short moment he thought he could get them now, but quickly noticed that the black car didn’t plan to slow down. It drove along with high speed. Fear and nervousness rolled him – they couldn’t be so stupid to try went through in front of a coming train.

But it seemed they could be.

He could have heard the loud honk of the approaching train over and over again – he even heard the train’s loud break. Still, the car didn’t slow down – so Gustave was determined that he neither will. If they go through he will also go through – he won’t lose them.

Endless anger and fear whirled in him, however when the black car really reached the barrier he only hoped they could go through – if they crash with the train that Emma won’t survive.

There were just centimeters when the car avoided the train and unharmed could continue its way.

However, for Gustave that meant he hadn’t any chance to follow them. He conceded it only in the last moment – in the same time he pulled away the wheel and used the hand break. His car spun around on the ground with high speed and slipped further on the road with loud squeaking.

Barely one meter separated his car and the still moving train when his car stopped with its back to the slowing train.

“Shit” Gustave hissed and quickly turn with the car and impatiently waited for the train to leave. However, the last wagon of the train was still in the crossing when it could fully stop. He nervously looked around – he had no time to waste. With a quick decision he turned left and drove on the sidewalk then drove onto the railway embankment for getting around the train. Hardly, but he forced his car through the rail and the rugged ground – he lost many valuable minutes, but finally he reached the road again.

He eagerly followed the road while reached for his phone for calling up Harry. With each passing empty road he got more and more frustrated. His chance to catch them was less and less in every minute. Honestly, he knew that he lost them at the train, but he simply could give up.

“They kidnapped, Emma! I’m after them” he started in that moment he picked up while checked every crossrods hoping for seeing the car. “Take an arrest on a black sedan – its license number is RM-115-KT” At least, he could reach the car enough to see it. “I’m on Pasquier road in the southern suburb. They headed to south – maybe want to leave Paris”

“I arrange” he said and audibly gave order in the background immediately “What happened?” he asked.

“Jared came here and tricked us. Two of his men took Emma” Harry hadn’t chance to ask because Gustave continued. “Lilith warned us, but it was far too late”

“Thomas also called me barely 15 minutes ago – I sent Twitch and Rook to your place with police reinforcement. Probably they are there too. Is Abigel with you?”

“No, she left behind. They knocked her out, but it doesn’t se-“ Suddenly he pushed the break and with loud squeaking his car stopped.

“Gustave? What is happening?”

On the road, Gustave spotted Jared. He sat on his motor in the middle of the road and look in his direction. He didn’t move; just waited. Gustave didn’t hesitate – he drove to him, however only a few meters passed when he noticed that Jared held a rifle that now he pointed at his car.

He could tear the wheel away only moments before Jared fired at him.

With a loud dash he drove to a fence.

“Gustave!?”

“I’m fine” He took a deep breath while observed as Jared left the area. Still panting he looked at the several bullet holes on the windshield and on the passenger seat. That was close – if he wouldn’t have tear away the car those bullets hit him in the head. “That psychopath shot on me with a rifle in middle of the street. He is on Jean-Monnet road and-”

“Gustave, you can’t catch him! Go back to Abigel and emphasize that we search Emma with highest priority. We set check point around Paris, watch over all security cameras and check everyone on the airport, railway stations, bus station and at the borders. Every single officer or official person will have Emma’s photo – it is impossible him to leave France”

He strongly hit in the wheel in anger. Harry was right. He lost Emma – and now he had to tell it to Abigel.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I would love to hear your opinion about it.  
> Have a good day!


End file.
